Against All Odds
by tolkien87
Summary: May the odds be ever in their favor. It's the 125th Hunger Games and 5th Quarter Quell. A cruel joke sends Kurt to the Games and Blaine volunteers in an attempt to save his boyfriend. How will the Capitol react to their forbidden romance? Can either one of them survive against all odds? *First draft published on Scarves&Coffee under my pen-name LoveIsLove*


**CHAPTER 1**

The sun is shining bright and warm and there isn't a cloud in sight. In a region where beautiful days like this are rare, today would normally be a welcome change for the residents of District 12. Instead it seems mocking. Today of course is reaping day. The day that 2 children from each District will be selected to participate in the 125th annual Hunger Games: a televised fight to the death from which a single victor is crowned. For some of the districts, participating in the Hunger Games is an honor and their tributes volunteer after spending years training in a special academy. In District 12 it's little more than a hyped up death sentence.

In the history of the Games there has only ever been a single victor from 12: Burt Hummel. He won his Games when he was 17 and has been mentoring each pair of tributes ever since. Today's reaping will be especially hard on Burt whose son and stepson are both 18 and in the drawing pool for the last time. His anxiety is even higher because this year is a Quarter Quell. Every 25 years the Capitol announces some horrible twist designed to remind the people in the Districts of the consequences of rebellion. And of course add entertainment value.

This year's Quell is a repeated version of the 25th Games where the tributes will be voted upon by their own neighbors. Beginning at sunrise, the District's adults have been summoned to the square to cast their vote for this year's tributes. Ever since the announcement of this year's twist there has been a great deal of discussion in the District whether they should send the strong, athletic kids who stand the best chance at survival or simply to send whoever would be missed the least.

Burt worries that either way that one of his boys will become a tribute. His stepson Finn is one of the strongest and most popular teenagers in the District and there have been whispers that he might stand a decent chance of gaining some sponsors in the Capitol. His popularity in the District could put the odds in his favor in the arena. On the other hand, his son Kurt has had a hard life in District 12. Being one of the only openly gay residents in the District has made him an easy target. He's been harassed and ridiculed almost all his life, and there was little Burt could do to protect him from it. No matter how hard Kurt worked to build himself up, someone was always waiting to tear him back down.

Then there was the added misfortune of being the children of a victor. It happened too frequently for it to be a coincidence when a victor's child was reaped. It must make for better entertainment in the Capitol with everyone wondering if they'd inherited a killer instinct. That definitely wasn't the case with the Hudson-Hummel family. Finn may look muscular and athletic, but he was the embodiment of a gentle giant. And Kurt wore his emotions on his sleeve. Burt didn't think Kurt would ever lose the grief and loneliness he'd felt since his mom died. A sickness had hit the poor areas in District 12 when he was only eight and she never stood a chance. It was only in the last year that a true smile returned to Kurt's face. Burt didn't have to be a genius to figure out the reason.

Blaine Anderson was the only son of the Head Peacekeeper assigned to District 12 last year. When their last Head Peacekeeper resigned, Devon Anderson took the position and moved with his son from the Capitol in order to settle his immense gambling debts. Almost immediately, Blaine and Kurt fell into an easy friendship that slowly blossomed into romance over the past few months. As reaping day drew closer, the two have been almost inseparable. There was no chance of Blaine being selected as a tribute. Even though he was new to the District, everyone feared retaliation from his father if they wrote his name down. Instead Blaine had spent the last few weeks calming Kurt down whenever his anxiety started getting the better of him.

Kurt didn't know what worried him more: his own name being called, or Blaine's. Everyone said Blaine was as safe as you could get because of the position his father held. But Kurt still worried. He'd lived in District 12 his whole life and knew from experience that his neighbors took pleasure in ripping his happiness from him. And then there was his brother to think about. Sure, Finn was strong, but there wasn't a violent bone in his body. He would never be able to take a life, even if it was the only way to save his own. And Finn's size would make it impossible for the other tributes to overlook him. If his name was called, it would likely mean an especially violent death for Finn. Most families in 12 spent as much time together as possible on reaping day, hoping for the best but always preparing to say goodbye. For two families, tonight would be spent with drawn curtains trying to block out the cruel reality that goodbye meant forever.

As a mentor, Burt had to be at the square much earlier than everyone else, so Kurt and Blaine had spent the morning together at the Anderson house. Blaine's father was also at the square to meet the additional Peacekeepers who arrive for reaping day in case one of the tributes tries to run. As if anyone would ever try. The entire District is surrounded by an electrified fence. Beyond that were deep woods concealing who knew what dangers. There was no escape from the reaping.

Blaine and Kurt sat hip to hip in relative silence on the front porch, arms wrapped around each other and both hoping they'd find themselves in the same position later tonight. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead gently and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

"It's going to be alright." Blaine assured him. If he said it aloud, maybe he'd actually believe it himself. Truthfully, Kurt's worries mirrored his own. Having grown up in the Capitol, Blaine knew that when it comes to the Games, you've got to expect the unexpected. He also knew to anticipate inevitable heartbreak.

"You don't know that." Kurt whispered back. "They hate me." A tear slid down Kurt's face as he thought back on the abuse he'd endured from his neighbors and classmates over the years. About how many times he had thought about volunteering for the Games just as a way to end it. His father had been the only thing preventing him from stepping up. This year was different. Sheer dumb luck had kept him safe this far. The Quarter Quell changed that for him. It would be so easy for them to send him to the Games. Other than his small family and Blaine, no one would care if he never came home. Blaine. He was the reason Kurt was so terrified this year. His father, Finn, and his stepmother would all have each other and Kurt knew that in time, without the reaping hanging over their heads anymore, they would be able to move on and heal. But for the first time since his mother died, Kurt had someone he was afraid to leave behind. Or worse, someone he could lose.

Blaine remained silent, knowing that Kurt was right. He knew the only thing keeping him safe was the fact that everyone was afraid of his father. It was cruelly ironic because Blaine knew that his father could care less if he was sent to the Games. He held Kurt close and hoped the odds would be in their favor one last time.

All too soon it was time to head to the square and face the reaping. Along the way they met up with Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. She had been Kurt's only friend for years, both of them outcasts at school and sharing a love of music. Sure, Rachel was extremely annoying at times, but she had a heart of gold and was one of the only people in the District who were completely supportive of their relationship. Blaine and Finn acknowledged each other with a solemn nod, Rachel grabbed Kurt's free hand, and the four of them entered the square together. As they filed into the square, Rachel was immediately ushered to the holding area for girls while the rest shuffled toward the boys' area. Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand and gave Blaine a one-armed hug.

"We'll see you soon Berry." Blaine told her, not letting go of Kurt's hand as he hugged her tight with his free arm. Unable to speak, Rachel just nodded numbly. He kissed her on the cheek, hoping that this wasn't goodbye.

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms as she sobbed silently into his chest. "It's our last year. We'll never have to do this again." Finn's efforts at reassurance seemed futile as Rachel's body shook with sobs. Only the impatient looks from the Peacekeepers finally made Finn pull away, kissing Rachel one more time as he was corralled into the boy's waiting area a few rows behind where Kurt and Blaine were standing hand in hand.

Burt sat on stage looking out at the district's children as the Mayor handed two envelopes to the Capitol escort. Every year for as long as anyone could remember, Sue Sylvester had drawn the names of the two tributes and traveled with them to the Capitol where they would prepare together for the Games. She was a formidable woman who gave the impression that she had far better things to do than be bothered with District 12. Working alongside her for so long, Burt imagined that her hard exterior was a defense mechanism borne from seeing tribute after tribute fall over the years. While he wouldn't necessarily consider her a friend, Sue was Burt's anchor during the Games. After a brief unheard exchange with the Mayor, she stepped up to the microphone and addressed the crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. I'm contractually obligated to say that. We all know someone's luck is about to run out. Mine did when I got assigned to 12. I just wanted one day a year where I'm not assaulted by uglies and fatties. So I'm here instead of in the Capitol. Let's just get down to business. As always, ladies first." After a brief pause, Sue opened the first envelope to read the name of the selected female tribute. Frowning, she looked back at the Mayor, Burt, and Blaine's father. As she turned away from the microphone they heard her ask "is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" She showed them the card in her hand.

Everyone around them was whispering to each other trying to figure out what was happening. Blaine knew this wasn't going to be good. The look on Burt's face when he saw the card told him that much. He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. After a hushed argument between Sue and the Mayor, she returned to the microphone and with a defeated sounding voice announced "the female tribute for the 125th Hunger Games is Kurt Hummel."

**CHAPTER 2**

The whispers around them seemed deafening as heads turned to where Kurt and Blaine were standing together. Kurt's brain and body hadn't caught up with each other. She had definitely said female, right? Had she opened the wrong card first? He could see his startled face on the screens positioned around the square, feel Blaine's tightened grasp on his hand, see the Peacekeepers coming toward him to walk him to the stage. He could hear someone behind him, Finn probably, yelling "that's not fair. Kurt isn't a girl!" Kurt's head felt like he was underwater. Voices sounded distant and distorted. Burt was on stage with the Mayor, pointing out into the crowd with a furious and heartbroken look on his face. Blaine saw his mouth form the words "that's my son!" The Mayor simply shook his head and avoided Burt's gaze as he replied into the microphone. "The chosen tribute is obligated to compete."

A Peacekeeper grabbed Kurt's arm roughly and pulled him out of Blaine's grasp, walking him to the front of the crowd. Kurt moved mechanically. His feet felt like lead. He had been expecting to be chosen for the Games, but not like this. It was the single worst moment of his life, and he knew that his humiliation was being viewed live in the Capitol. It was all he could do to not show emotion. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and willed himself not to cry. He tripped over his feet twice. The whispering in the crowd was broken abruptly when someone yelled "FAG!" All around Kurt other voices chimed in: "homo," "fairy," "queer." He could hear the crowd laughing and jeering at him and knew his face must be burning red. As his feet hit the bottom step to the stage, Kurt looked up at his father standing there with tears in his eyes. Kurt knew that if he started to cry now he might not be able to stop, so he bit his lip and tried not to meet Burt's gaze. Sue congratulated him in a quiet, sympathetic voice and asked him to stand off to the side.

As he stood there, Kurt looked out into the crowd. He knew his sexuality made him a target in his District, but he never imagined they would stoop so low as to write his name in as the female tribute. He didn't even understand how it had been allowed. Kurt looked to the girls' area and found Rachel. She was looking up at him, still sobbing quietly. She had been so worried about being selected that a small part of Kurt was glad that she wasn't the one standing up here. She was 18 and could never be picked now. She had officially survived the Games.

He was purposely avoiding looking into the boys' area, unable to stand seeing the look that was sure to be on Blaine's face. Instead, he turned to look at Sue just as she read the male tribute's name to the crowd.

"Finn Hudson."

It was like the wind got knocked out of Burt a second time. He felt like he'd been sucker punched. Somewhere deep down he knew one of his sons would be selected this year, but he had held firmly to the "or". It would be Kurt _OR_ Finn. He had spent the last few weeks trying to come to terms with the idea that he would probably be losing one of his sons. He knew that no matter what, his family would be broken, but they would someday heal. Together. Like he and Kurt had done after his first wife's death. Like Carole and Finn had done after Finn's father passed away. But hearing both their names called was something he'd been completely unprepared for. It was unprecedented. His eyes found Carole in the crowd silently crying as her son started to make his way to the stage and hated that they wouldn't be able to comfort each other until after the Games. And Carole wasn't the only one affected by Finn's name being called. Rachel was now sobbing so hard she seemed to be having trouble breathing. The girls around her looked over with a mix of sympathy and embarrassment. No one dared make a move to comfort the crying girl.

More whispering erupted in the crowd as people discussed their motivation for sending Finn to the Games with Kurt. Since they were forced to choose the tributes this year, it made sense to destroy only one family by sending both of their kids. Besides, they reasoned, Finn might actually stand a chance at winning. As Finn approached the stage, the whispers were once again broken by a shout from the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Silence. The whispering stopped as the entire District collectively held their breath. Surely they had heard wrong. There had never been a volunteer from 12. That was something that was done in Districts 1 and 2 where it was an honor to participate in the Games. Everyone started looking around, trying to make sense of what was happening. The camera feeding the screens around the square had finally located the voice, just in time to close in on Blaine's face as he yelled again "I volunteer!" He started to make his way through the crowd as if he couldn't get to the stage fast enough. As he passed Finn, Blaine gave him a quick hug and with his head held high he approached the stage. Kurt's stoic expression was about to shatter. What was Blaine thinking?

Like the rest of the District, Sue was caught off guard by this turn of events. She seemed to recover a little as Blaine stepped up beside her. "Well, that's unexpected. Come on over here and let's get this show on the road. What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Sue glanced at Blaine's father standing behind her. He looked unusually calm for someone whose son had just become a tribute. It was as if he was bored with the proceedings. "I'm guessing that wasn't a family member you just volunteered for."

"No ma'am." On the screens surrounding them Blaine looked calm and confident. He even pulled off a convincing smile. But he didn't elaborate.

Blaine moved to stand next to Kurt and with the eyes of the entire District and the Capitol on them he reached out and took Kurt's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Smiling slightly, Sue faced the crowd again for her final announcement. "I present to you this year's tributes from District 12. Lady Hummel and Gay Clark Kent from season 1 of Smallville. May the odds be in their favor." The District remained stunned and silent as the reaping came to an abrupt and unexpected end.

Kurt and Blaine were ushered into the justice building where Peacekeepers walked them to separate rooms. This was their chance to say their goodbyes to friends and family before boarding the train to the Capitol. Kurt's first visitors were Carole, Finn, and Rachel. Carol immediately embraced Kurt while Finn and Rachel came up behind him and engulfed him in a group hug. They stood together like that for a minute, everyone trying not to cry. Kurt knew that there would be more cameras on the way to the train and the last thing he needed was to look weak to the Capitol viewers.

"Stay strong little brother." Finn's arms were so tight around Kurt he had to pull away before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"I'm 4 months older than you."

"Yeah, but you'll always be little to me."

"You're the tallest kid in the District. Everyone is little to you." The cheerful banter came so naturally to them now. It was hard to remember all the false starts they'd had when their parents first started dating. They had gone from vague strangers to family almost overnight. Now Kurt couldn't imagine his life without the big dope.

Carole kissed Kurt on the forehead the way his own mother used to when he was sad. His smile didn't reach his eyes when he told her "look out for Dad for me after this is over." Kurt was glad his father had found Carole. She would be the glue that would hold him together after the Games.

She just shook her head. "You're smarter than they are. Make them love you like we do. Give them a little of that Hummel attitude. Show them that you deserve to win." She didn't waste time promising him he'd make it home. That wasn't a promise anyone could keep. But Carole had a point. Tributes from 12 rarely interested sponsors from the Capitol, but if Kurt could pull it off, maybe he could do this. He could be charming. And he was fast. Years of running from bullies and unfriendly neighbors had increased his stamina. In fact, the only person in the District who could beat him at a footrace was Blaine. Blaine who was going to the Games with him. Who would have to die in order for Kurt to make it home. His resolve to win crumbled.

As if she knew what she was thinking, Rachel took Kurt's face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Blaine loves you Kurt. He's going to keep you safe. That's why he volunteered" Finn couldn't meet Kurt's eyes as Rachel said this. Kurt knew Finn would never have wished for someone else to take his place. It was one thing when someone else's name was called and you felt relief at being safe for another year. It was an entirely different feeling to know a friend would now be going to his death in his stead. They stood there embracing Kurt until a Peacekeeper opened the door to announce "time's up." Carole kissed him one more time as they were escorted out of the room. "We love you son."

Kurt spent the rest of his allotted time reinforcing his composure. No one else was coming to say goodbye. His dad would be going to the Capitol with him, and Blaine was in the next room saying his own goodbyes. Kurt concentrated on his breathing, checking his reflection in the window to make sure his eyes weren't puffy or red. Soon the cameras would be back on him and he knew he needed to make a good impression.

In the next room, Blaine had been sitting quietly with his hands folded; counting the minutes until it was time to board the train to the Capitol. His father hadn't come to say goodbye. Not that Blaine expected him to. As far as Devon Anderson was concerned, it was Blaine's fault they had had to give up their plush life in the Capitol and move to District 12 of all places. When his debts started to pile up, Mr. Anderson had taken advantage of his son's musical talent to try and pay off what he owed. He had booked nightly performances for Blaine throughout the Capitol. But he hadn't stopped gambling. And finally Blaine had had enough. He loved to write music and sing in front of a crowd, but he felt like a performing monkey. He refused to do another show unless his father agreed to let Blaine manage their finances. Two weeks later they arrived in District 12.

He flinched when the door opened and Kurt's stepmom walked in with Finn and Rachel. They had clearly just said their goodbyes to Kurt and it was obvious they were still trying hard not to cry. Blaine let Carole hug him tight, thanking him for taking Finn's place. "This family can never repay you. You gave Kurt a reason to smile again, made him so happy. And now this."

"You have a wonderful family. I couldn't let them destroy it." Blaine loved spending time at the Hudson-Hummel house. They had welcomed him with open arms even before he and Kurt started dating.

"You're part of this family. Kurt loves you. We all love you Blaine." Carole meant it. It was easy to see how much Blaine and Kurt cared about each other. Blaine was just as much her son as Finn and Kurt were.

Finn towered over Blaine's small frame when he stepped up to hug him. "Take good care of him. It should be me going there with him." Finn wanted to hope that one of them would win and come home. But he knew that hope was dangerous. And really, what chance did any of them have?

"Kurt will be coming home if I have anything to say about it. Take care of him when he gets back. Help him find happiness." They knew Blaine meant it. It was just like him to be self-sacrificing. But even if he succeeded in helping Kurt survive, it would be a bittersweet victory. In order for Kurt to win the Games, he had to be the sole survivor. Blaine would be dead. Their family would be broken either way. "You guys forget that I grew up in the Capitol. I know the audience there. We're going to get sponsors." Carole nodded silently, hoping she would see one of her boys again.

The door opened. Time was up. As the trio stepped into the hallway Blaine asked for one last favor. "Make sure he knows how much I love him." The door closed behind them.

A second Peacekeeper arrived moments later to escort Blaine to the platform where he'd board the train back to the Capitol. He watched Kurt exit the building in front of him, facing the cameras for the first time since the reaping. Sue and Burt were waiting on the platform for the boys. Blaine's father was there as well, thanking the auxiliary Peacekeeper force for their service as they too returned to the Capitol. He didn't even look at his son. Blaine and Kurt turned to face the crowd and the cameras one last time before boarding the train. Blaine actually managed a cheerful wave to the cameras. Kurt wondered if either of them would make the return trip.

**CHAPTER 3**

As soon as the train doors were closed behind them, Burt pulled his son into his arms and reached out to grab tightly onto Blaine's shoulder. Sue excused herself saying she couldn't take all the estrogen coming from their group hug. As she left for her room, she reminded them to be in the dining car promptly at 5pm to start their strategizing. Burt smiled weakly at Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm so proud of you boys. I love you both." As much as he wished none of them were here, Burt knew they had to move forward from this point if one of them was going to win the Games and come home. "I'll give you some time to process everything. Meet me in the dining car when you guys are ready."

Kurt was finally alone with Blaine for the first time since that morning. Already it seemed like a lifetime had passed since they sat together on Blaine's front porch. "What were you thinking?" Kurt immediately started in on Blaine.

"I'm going to keep you safe." Blaine's calm response confirmed Kurt's suspicions that he had no intention of coming home. He had that stubborn look on his face that Kurt usually associated with choosing songs they wanted to sing together when no one was around.

"I don't want to be safe if it costs you your life." Kurt was finally letting himself break down. There were no cameras here to see him cry. "How am I supposed to come home without you?" His voice cracked and his body shook as the tears finally came. He let Blaine hold him, needing the security and safety he always found in Blaine's arms. Wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Kurt, listen to me. There's so much waiting for you back home. Think about your family and Rachel. They love you and they need you to come home. My father couldn't care less if I survive the Games. He's probably trying to decide whether to bet on me or against me right now. If you're not there, I have nothing in 12."

"But you didn't have to volunteer! I would have tried to win. To come home to you." It was an empty promise. Kurt knew the reality that the tributes from 12 hadn't made it some since his father's Games. But he didn't understand how both of them dying in the Games was supposed to be any better.

"Against Finn? Could either of you choose your own life over each other?" Blaine loved Finn like a brother, but he knew that the taller boy would have been an easy kill for one of the more vicious tributes who probably would have made the gentle giant suffer. It's good entertainment after all.

"So I'm supposed to choose myself over you instead? How is that any easier?" Just thinking about it, Kurt felt like his heart was breaking.

"That's just it. It doesn't matter what you choose, Kurt. I've already chosen you. It didn't matter whose name got drawn. As soon as they called yours, I made up my mind that I was coming with you." Blaine knew that he'd have a hard time convincing Kurt to accept that he wasn't planning on making the return trip. But he also knew that he was going to do everything in his power to get Kurt home. And right now that started with a chat with Burt. "I need to go talk to your dad. You should grab Sue and meet us in the dining car. Neither one of us is going to win the Games without their help." Kurt nodded and left to find Sue.

Burt hadn't bothered getting up to turn the light on. He'd been sitting in the dining car as it got steadily darker trying to gather his thoughts. He'd been remembering each pair of tributes he had mentored over the years. Each pair he'd failed. He knew Kurt was strong. Maybe not as physically strong as Finn, and definitely not like the Career tributes from 1 and 2, but he had a mental strength that Burt had always admired. Mental strength, compassion, and a survival instinct. They were admirable qualities, but they weren't how you won the Games. More often than not, they just made you a target for a more vicious and drawn out death at the hands of the career tributes. Burt knew his son's instinct was to protect others, not cause harm. How was he supposed to take a life? Especially now that Blaine was involved. Burt hadn't wrapped his head around that yet either. He'd come to know Blaine like a third son over the past few months, and as far as he knew Blaine possessed the same qualities as Kurt. A strong protective instinct, which is what drove him to volunteer in the first place, and something Burt could only describe as charisma. Blaine always seemed so articulate. He was so passionate and full of life. Now that was something that could be useful in the Games. Maybe those skills wouldn't help so much in the arena, but they'd be useful in the Capitol where gaining sponsors could mean the difference between life and death. Maybe that was his strategy. He could move the crowd and use his people skills to advance him in the Games.

Burt was startled out of his thoughts when the overhead light flickered on. Blaine walked across the room and sat down facing him. He looked determined. "Kurt went to grab Sue, so I only have a few minutes to talk to you privately." Blaine's voice had a quiet urgency to it, so Burt simply nodded for him to continue. "I grew up in the Capitol. I was raised on the Games. You see them differently when there's never been a chance of your name being called. I know what the audience is looking for. What sponsors are looking for. We can use that. If we work together, you and me, we can get Kurt to the end." Blaine's voice rose a little as he spoke, and Burt's first thought was that this kid could sell a glass of water to a drowning man. Charisma. And passion. Blaine could have the Capitol audience eating out of the palm of his hand.

"You're right about the audience kid. The sponsors just want a good show. But you know my son as well as I do. He's not capable of taking a life." Burt didn't want Kurt to suffer the nightmares he still faced even decades after his own Games. But it wasn't possible to win the Games without getting your hands dirty. The Gamemakers made sure of that.

"Leave that to me. Once training starts, I want Kurt to focus on survival and defense skills. I don't want him trying to take on the other tributes. With any luck, they'll see him as an easy kill and worry about taking out the bigger competitors first. I know how to fight. I'll have Kurt's back in the arena." It took a moment for Burt to identify what he was feeling. Hope. Blaine was giving him back the hope that he lost the second Kurt's name had been drawn. And it didn't feel like false hope. In an already unprecedented series of events, why couldn't Kurt stand a chance if they all worked together?

Their little powwow was interrupted by Sue and Kurt's entrance. Blaine moved so Kurt could sit next to him at the table, taking his hand as he sat down. Sue gestured at their clasped hands, "so tell me about this little romance you've got here. Preferably in a way that doesn't bore me."

Blaine looked at Kurt who was wearing a shy smile. "We met the day I moved to 12 with my father. Kurt was walking by the train platform and stopped to help us unload our bags. We talked the whole way to my house." He shrugged as if the beginning of their story was boring and unimportant compared to where they were now.

There was more to the story than that, but Kurt didn't blame Blaine for withholding some of the details.

Kurt hadn't actually been walking by the platform. He was a few streets over when he'd heard shouting and a pained cry, like someone had been hit. He ran over to the train just in time to see Blaine's father shove him from the train car where he tripped backwards over a suitcase and landed hard on his back. "We're stuck in this hole of a District for the next 5 years because of you, you ungrateful little shit!"

Blaine's father had been poised to kick him in the ribs when Kurt popped out from around the corner. "Do you guys need a hand with your luggage?" He stepped forward and offered Blaine his hand, pulling him to his feet. Blaine's father stormed off stating he needed to meet with the Mayor. Kurt helped Blaine gather up their suitcases and they started in the direction of town. Blaine seemed too embarrassed to speak, so Kurt decided to just be blunt. "Your dad's a bit of a jerk. At least he's keeping with the image of a Head Peacekeeper. He'll fit right in." In an effort to start conversation with the boy, Kurt asked Blaine questions about himself, and told him all about growing up in 12. Not that there had been a lot of excitement in the District, but he felt like he needed to keep talking. They kept up their conversation the entire walk, learning a bit about each other. Kurt was impressed when he learned that Blaine had been able to sing in front of actual Capitol crowds. He had always dreamed of being able to perform, but there was no place for entertainment in 12. He told Blaine how he loved music and would love to someday be able to perform for a crowd.

"If you ever need an audience, I'd love to hear you sing." Blaine realized that sounded a bit forward and he stumbled to elaborate. "I, uh I mean...What I meant was…"

Kurt cut him off. "I got it. And that'd be great! I'll bring my friend Rachel. She's pretty talented as well. You can meet my step brother that way too. You can give us all tips straight from the Capitol." Blaine let out a laugh that stopped abruptly. They had reached Blaine's new house. His father was already on the porch with the Mayor.

"It took you long enough. This is Mayor Figgins. He wanted to introduce himself. I didn't realize you would be taking the scenic route or I'd have told him not to waste his time waiting around." Blaine dragged the suitcase up the porch steps and shook Figgins' hand with a polite "nice to meet you." Figgins returned the sentiment, and told Blaine's father he would arrange a meeting with the rest of the Peacekeepers first thing in the morning. He acknowledged Kurt with a nod as he left. Blaine thanked Kurt for his help in a defeated voice as he followed his father into the house.

Sue looked unimpressed by Blaine's brief statement of how they had met. Even Burt was surprised. Just minutes ago he had been thoroughly captivated by Blaine's ability to use words to evoke emotion and his potential to turn a crowd to his favor. Now the boy seemed to be struggling with some painful memory that prevented him from talking about it.

Kurt picked up on Blaine's discomfort and continued the story. "Well, I didn't have many friends at school, so it was great spending time with someone besides Rachel and Finn. There's not a lot of fun when you're the third wheel all the time. Blaine was immediately popular. He was from the Capitol so everyone wanted to know what it had been like to grow up there. And his personality is just so enthusiastic, people couldn't help but be drawn to him. He told me what it was like being gay in the Capitol and I remember wishing it was so accepted in 12." Kurt smiled as he remembered how he felt when Blaine first told him he was gay. He'd never had a crush on someone where there had even been a chance of it being reciprocated. Kurt looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand tight, grounding him like he always did.

With that, Blaine seemed to have gotten his second wind. "I'd never met anyone like Kurt before. He was so passionate, original, and strong. I think that's what made me realize I was in love with him. He told me how he lost his mom when he was little and how he was bullied at school, and I admired how he chose to focus on the good things in his life. Like his family. And how he found an outlet through music. There's not really an opportunity to make a living with it in 12 like you can in the Capitol, but he still pursued it because it was an escape. The first time I heard him sing, well, I couldn't not fall in love with him after that." There was that spark again. It was like a light switch. Burt had seen firsthand how just a look and a touch from his son had brought back the confident, dapper Blaine who had won all their hearts. It was then that he realized that the two of them were a package deal. All this time he'd thought it was Blaine who healed Kurt and helped him become whole again after dealing with so much pain growing up. But now he saw that they healed each other. He kicked himself internally for never once questioning Kurt about Blaine's life in the Capitol or his relationship with his father. He wondered just how much he really knew about the brave young man sitting across from him.

Sue seemed to have seen something as well. Burt recognized her scheming face as he poured tea for everyone. "We can work with this. I've been through the Games enough times to know that the audience just wants to be entertained. No one has ever volunteered from 12, so that makes you stand out. Blaine grew up in the Capitol, so they'll see him as one of them. And they'll eat this star-crossed forbidden lovers thing right up. I've been saying for years that the one thing the Games is missing is a little sex!"

Burt choked on his drink and laughed as both boys immediately turned red and dropped hands. He forgot that they weren't used to Sue's bluntness. "Don't mind Sue, kids. She's still bitter that the Capitol wouldn't let her marry herself."

"Your resentment is delicious Hummel. But this isn't about me. It's about getting these love birds some sponsors and hopefully we can get one of them home alive after this is over." There it was again. The not so subtle reminder that in order for one of them to win, the other one has to die. Burt remembered how broken Kurt had been when his mother died. Losing Blaine might not be something he could come back from. But it had to be better to have him alive and broken than dead in the Games, right?

The rest of dinner passed without incident as Sue kept gathering information about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. They never missed a beat in their responses, and any time one of them paused, the other jumped in and finished telling the story as if they shared a single brain. Before any of them realized how late it had gotten, the train was slowing down as it approached the Capitol. Blaine jumped out of his chair and dragged Kurt down the hall to the rear car of the train. The back wall was an enormous window that stretched from floor to ceiling. Kurt got his first look at the Capitol and saw the crowd that was waiting for them. "Follow my lead," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he faced the crowd with an excited smile and waved to them. Kurt could hear them cheering as he did the same. It was a rush to hear the crowd shout their names, although he noticed they yelled much louder for Blaine. Sue was right. He was one of them. Blaine was first Capitol son to participate in the Games. This audience was his.

**CHAPTER 4**

As soon as the train doors opened, more Peacekeepers arrived to usher them into the tributes' building. This would be the central hub of all training for the next three weeks. Blaine and Kurt were separated as they were led to adjacent salons for "re-making." Each tribute would be shined up, polished, and made presentable for the Capitol audience. They were then shown off as the main attraction in the Tribute Parade where sponsors would get their first look at all them all together. It was also the first time they could see their competition.

It was tradition for each pair of tributes to be dressed in a style that represented the industry of their district. For District 12 that meant coal mining. Typically the tributes were dressed in an oversized coal miners' uniform, which was not at all flattering, or smeared in black dust which all but guaranteed that no one would remember them or recognize their faces in the Games. Kurt wondered what horrible fashion choices would be made this year. Fashion was another of Kurt's interests that was considered useless back in 12. When he was younger he used to envision himself coming to the Capitol to work as a stylist for some fancy socialite. After enduring over an hour of having every inch of his body scrubbed and scrutinized by a prep team, Kurt's appointed stylist finally showed up. Her name was Unique, and Kurt immediately had the sense that she lived up to that name. Unique was dressed in a strapless, form fitting black sequined dress that went down to her knees. She was more filled out than the stylists Kurt saw on television who always looked as starved as the poor kids in the Districts. Her dark skin was patterned with shimmering gold tattoos that wrapped around her arms and up her neck. Unique possessed the confidence of someone who was used to nonconformity. Kurt liked her immediately.

"Now I know you District 12 kids usually end up looking ridiculous, but there is no way in hell I'm going to cover up that handsome face with a bunch of tacky black powder." She pinched Kurt's cheek for emphasis. "I've already had a little chat with Blainey's stylist across the hall and we think it would look amazing if you two cuties matched." She gushed about how everyone thought it was so sweet when Blaine volunteered to be with Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the new nickname for Blaine and was thoroughly pleased to hear he wasn't going to be subjected to a hideous makeover. It turned out that Unique had made some alterations to the standard coal miners' uniform to make it more form fitting and sleek. Kurt could tell immediately that she had gone for style over functionality which was a nice change. The single-pieced outfit was lightweight and flexible, but still somehow felt heavier than it looked. It complimented his figure more than he had expected. Also instead of the horrendous dusty orange, Unique had opted for a dark charcoal color that emphasized his fair skin tone. She used coal colored eye makeup to give Kurt a smoky look without going over the top. His hair was colored with highlights, coiffed, and held in place with product.

Clearly Sue was right about them trying to portray the tributes from 12 as sexy this year. When Kurt was finally able to catch his reflection, he was stunned. He was still recognizable as the boy from that morning's reaping, but he looked like a different, more confident version of himself. Kurt waited with his father and Unique at their designated chariot. Burt complimented the prep team on their work while Kurt chatted with Unique about her work as a stylist outside of the Games. When Blaine finally walked over to them, Kurt couldn't help but stare.

Blaine was wearing an identical miners' suit, but his was almost skin tight and was somehow highlighting muscles Kurt never even knew existed. His abs and arms looked tight and strong. Blaine looked toned and handsome. His curly mop of hair was held back with copious amounts of styling gel, clearly highlighting his pedigree as a former Capitol citizen. He had eye makeup similar to Kurt's, but his also extended under his eyes making his eyes look much darker and more sensual than usual. He looked stunning, and Kurt knew that the audience would have as much trouble looking away as he was. As he approached the group at the chariot, Blaine winked at Kurt and did a little twirl. Kurt pretended to swoon. Burt and Sue laughed at their antics while Kurt took note of how good his boyfriend looked from behind. Blaine's stylist followed behind him and introduced himself to the Hummels as Jesse St. James. He handed Blaine and Kurt each a small black device with a single button. "As you enter the main square, press your button." They both looked confused, but nodded. After all, who were they to question Jesse and Unique when they were arguably the best stylists 12 had had in decades?

Blaine stepped up onto the chariot first and held his hand out to pull Kurt up next to him. Burt gave Kurt a quick hug, grasped Blaine's hand and wished them luck. It was crucial that they make an impression on the Capitol sponsors. Since they were the last chariot to enter the square, Kurt took advantage of the few seconds alone to pull Blaine in for a quick kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close, wishing he never had to let go. As their chariot pulled into view, the crowd immediately went nuts seeing the two tributes holding onto one another. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and raised them both high over their heads as they passed through the screaming crowd. Kurt was glad it was Blaine standing beside him because he was completely overwhelmed by the roar of the Capitol. People were shouting their names, throwing flowers into their path, begging for notice from the tributes.

He caught a glimpse of their chariot enlarged on the screens around the parade path and tried to see themselves through the eyes of the crowd. Two male tributes from the poorest, most pathetic District. He thought about what made them different from the other tributes this year. There was the hard to miss fact that due to a cruel joke, Kurt was here in place of a girl. He wasn't particularly special as far as tributes go, but at the very least everyone would remember his unusual reaping. That could work in their favor. And thanks to Unique, Kurt knew he looked good. Then there was Blaine. Born in the Capitol and banished to 12. The first volunteer District 12 had ever had. And he was gorgeous. Sure Jesse had dressed him up and given him some smoky makeup, but Blaine always looked incredible. Kurt could never choose what he liked better about his boyfriend, his lopsided smile or his out of control eyebrows. As their chariot crossed into the main square, Kurt and Blaine simultaneously pressed their little black buttons and were just as surprised as the crowd at what happened next.

Their sleek miners' suits were suddenly illuminated. Softly at first, then they slowly begin to change color to the flickering orange and red mixture of coal as it burns. They both looked like fireplace embers, the light from their costumes highlighting their darkened facial features and makeup. Kurt watched Blaine's face light up on the screens and impulsively tugged his face down for another, deeper kiss in front of the entire Capitol audience. They love it. Gone are the shouts of "homo," "fag," and "fairy." Instead are jubilant yells from a crowd eager for a good love story. After all, in the eyes of the Capitol, it was the one thing the Games had always lacked. How was anyone supposed to fall in love when 23 people were actively trying to kill you? Blaine leaned into the kiss and when they finally broke apart his confident, knowing smile almost made Kurt grab him again. Their chariot came to a stop next to the rest of the tributes, many of whom were staring daggers at Kurt and Blaine. No one wanted to be upstaged by District 12. And it was hard to top forbidden love.

The President welcomed them to the 125th Hunger Games and 5th Quarter Quell. He gave his standard speech about how the Games were designed to remind the Districts of the lasting consequences of rebellion. He emphasized that this year they were chosen from within their Districts in remembrance of the choice that had been made more than a century ago to rise up against the Capitol. To Kurt it seemed unfair that 23 tributes would be slaughtered when no one was left alive who even remembered the rebellion. He also failed to see the entertainment value in watching teenagers kill each other.

He looked around at the other tributes for the first time. As usual, the boys from 1 and 2 were big and burly, looking like they couldn't wait to get into the arena. The girls also had a fierce look to them. They were all vicious contenders and sure to be crowd favorites. The male tribute from District 4 was staring at their chariot and Kurt realized he was eyeing Blaine intensely. Shirtless, dressed only in skin tight sailor's pants, he was probably disappointed that Blaine had received a more enthusiastic welcome. Kurt thought he had a boy band look to him that the audience was sure to love, but his stare was a little bit unnerving. Both tributes from District 6 had bleach blonde hair and Kurt had the impression that they spent a lot of time outside in the sunshine. The male had the biggest lips Kurt had seen on a person. Looking around, Kurt was surprised to note that everyone seemed to be about the same age this year.

The ages for tributes runs from 11 to 18, and for every year Kurt could remember there had been at least one tribute that hadn't even made it to puberty. The girl from 9 looked like she could be younger, but Kurt got the impression that she was actually his age, and maybe hadn't hit some developmental milestones. She had blonde hair and glasses and wore a goofy sort of smile. It made Kurt sad that someone like her had been sent to the Games by her own people. As he looked around at the rest of the tributes, no one else really stood out to him. He hoped that would make it easier knowing that all but one of them would be dead in a month or so. The President ended by thanking the tributes for their courage and their sacrifice, just as Kurt and Blaine's battery packs died and their costumes went dark.

**CHAPTER 5**

The next three weeks would be dedicated primarily to training where the tributes would have an opportunity to practice combat techniques, weaponry, and survival skills. Both Burt and Sue had made it clear that they wanted Kurt and Blaine to stick together at all times during training. Kurt wondered if they expected one of the other tributes to start something. Engaging in combat with one another before they got to the arena was a major offense but it's happened before. Kurt remembered the year one of the career tributes took out a competitor during training and the Gamemakers had both of his legs shattered before sending him to the arena. He was dead within minutes. Since then there were Peacekeepers in all of the training areas. Regardless, Kurt figured if his days with Blaine were numbered, he was going to spend as much as possible with the other boy.

Breakfast and supper were held in their individual living quarters where they continued to strategize and assess the other tributes with Burt and Sue, but the afternoon meal was served in the training area with all of the other tributes. It was an uncomfortable feeling, reminding Kurt of lunches at school and how for years he had sat alone in the corner hoping to go unnoticed. Most of the tributes simply took a plate of food and retreated to a solitary corner of the room. Kurt and Blaine of course ate together, and the career tributes from 1 and 2 sat in a loud and boisterous group looking rather intimidating in their core alliance. They were typically joined by the male from 4 and the occasional other tribute who they were sizing up. It wasn't uncommon for tributes to align with each other during the Games, but Kurt couldn't make himself see past the fact that being in an alliance meant that at best you would see your allies die and at worst you would have to kill them yourself. Unless of course you died first. Kurt knew that Blaine was determined to keep him alive at the cost of his own life, but he had actively avoided all thoughts that ended with Blaine's death. As the arena loomed closer, though, it was harder and harder to stop those thoughts from entering his mind.

Blaine was taking full advantage of the training sessions. He wasn't familiar with any of the available weapons, but he had impressed the instructor in the hand-to-hand combat workshop. Years of boxing for sport set Blaine apart from the rest of the tributes who came from Districts where there was seldom time for recreation. With his lean muscle tone, Blaine was stronger than he looked, and his speed and flexibility gave him an edge. He also quickly picked up on knowing what body parts to aim for in order to give him the advantage in a fight. Blaine spent time sparring with trainers and learning how to use various weapons, but he knew not to show off too much with the other tributes around. He also made sure they visited the survival skills stations. Most tributes passed by without a second glance, either because they figured they'd be dead before they had a chance to use any kind of survival skill or because they thought that they would have plenty of sponsors who would negate their needing to know how to overcome the elements on their own. Blaine and Kurt paid close attention to what skills were being highlighted because it usually told them a little bit about the environment they would find themselves in. There were no lessons on hunting or finding edible plants, so both boys assumed that food would be only provided at the onset of the game. They would have to make sure they got some. Blaine was pretty sure they would have some decent sponsors, but they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

When they weren't busy with training, Kurt and Blaine were being coached daily by Sue and Burt for their interviews. During the final week before the Games, each tribute would have a 10 minute interview that would be broadcast throughout the Districts and shown live in the Capitol. It was usually seen as a tribute's last chance to impress the audience and gain favor from sponsors. Burt and Sue wanted the boys to focus on their relationship because it was what set them apart from their competitors. Blaine's skill at winning people over would certainly give him a leg up on the competition.

In the evenings when training was over for the day, the social aspect of the Games began. Endless cocktail parties and soirees took place each night with the tributes as the center of attention. Hosted by the Capitol's elite, this was a fairly new tradition that had only been around for the last couple of years. It started after Capitol sponsors had pushed for an opportunity to meet the tributes before they were sent to the arena. For the career tributes this only served to increase their advantage as they were frequently viewed as the life of the party. It also made it even more apparent that tributes from poorer Districts typically lacked the social grace that the Capitol has come to expect from its victors. More often than not, the tributes that played the best social game made it at least to the final eight.

This year it looked like their most formidable competition in the social arena would be from the male tribute from 4. He had been staring at Blaine every time they were in the same room since the opening ceremony. He had an arrogant attitude but the Capitol crowd thought of it as a cocky confidence. He was charming and a little too sexual for Kurt's liking. Not that Kurt thought he was sexy. It was more like he was trying too hard. Whenever he was in a conversation with someone, he made a point of touching them lightly or whispering seductively in their ear. No doubt he drove the girls wild back home. But Kurt couldn't shake the feeling like the boy was either interested in or intimidated by Blaine.

Sue was in her glory during the party circuit. Apparently before she took on her role of escorting tributes, she had been an award-winning coach of some kind. She was certainly well connected, and she finally had a pair of tributes worthy of showing off. Sue made sure they made the rounds at each event and were introduced to the very highest of Capitol society. Not that it was hard to seek out the more important sponsors. Everyone wanted to meet the forbidden lovers from District 12. Kurt and Blaine were the center of attention all week and they played the crowd like a fine tuned instrument. Kurt couldn't believe how different the attitudes toward his and Blaine's relationship were in the Capitol. Here being gay was so accepted it bordered on being trendy. Everyone he talked to seemed both impressed and appalled that he had endured so much taunting from his District. They thought it was a terrible prank to select him as the female tribute. But of course they were so glad it happened because otherwise they'd never have met such a personable young man. They couldn't wait to see him succeed in the arena, and everyone looked forward to his future visits to the Capitol if he won the Games.

Burt was in the public eye as well this year. Usually being the mentor from 12 meant going largely unnoticed at these social gatherings, which Burt was just fine with. No one ever wanted to sponsor the tributes from 12 so no one paid him any attention. That wasn't the case this year. Not only did he have two handsome male tributes, but one of them was his own flesh and blood. Everyone wanted to know which boy he thought had the best chance of winning, and who he would be helping during the Games. As their mentor, Burt had control over all sponsor gifts once the Games began. So even if a sponsor had been impressed with Blaine and paid to assist him, Burt could choose to use that gift to help Kurt instead. And vice versa. Tributes were a package deal, but ultimately the mentors had to choose one over the other. Burt was clever in his responses. He presented the boys as a team rather than as adversaries. When asked directly, he would tell the sponsors that he had no intention of choosing between the two unless they were the last two tributes standing. While the odds of that happening were extremely slim, it had certainly crossed Burt's mind. He knew the Capitol would appreciate the entertainment value in that.

No one was playing the social game better than Blaine. He actually looked like he wanted to be there. It helped that he knew more of the people in the crowd than even Sue or Burt who had been coming to these events for years. These were the same people who had once paid to hear Blaine perform and waited around to meet him after a show. He had actually performed at one of the tribute parties just last year. Blaine was their prodigal son, returned to the Capitol and about to enter the arena to protect his lover. It was the best entertainment anyone could ask for. And Blaine was incredible. He was perfectly balanced between being charming, grateful, and heartbroken. Clearly the Capitol audience had been starved for angst. In over a century of the Games, they'd had year after year of violence. Kids as young as 11 were reaped for the Games and their deaths were always the most tragic. Eventually even that must get boring. But what could ever beat the possibility of two boys, deeply in love, surviving insurmountable odds to be the final two tributes? It was the ultimate sacrifice.

Kurt was talking with some older women from the Capitol about their illuminated costumes when he heard Blaine laugh from across the room. That happy and carefree sound felt like sunshine in Kurt's chest. When he looked over, Kurt saw that contagious smile he loved so much. Blaine's head was thrown back in laughter and he looked lighter than Kurt could remember seeing him. As if he could feel Kurt's eyes on him, Blaine looked over and smiled sweetly at Kurt. He motioned for Kurt to join him. Excusing himself, Kurt crossed the room to introduce himself to the group of sponsors around Blaine, but before he could offer so much as a handshake Blaine had pulled him in for a kiss.

The group around them "awwed" at their romance. Blushing, Kurt reminded himself that Blaine grew up attending formal events like these and knew exactly how to play a crowd. He smiled as he thought of the sponsors who by now were desperately hoping for a chance to help Blaine win the Games. Clearly he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. Kurt saw the pack of career tributes, the boy from 4, and another male tribute he couldn't place standing together shooting jealous, murderous looks in their direction.

Blaine was enjoying himself. Not because he particularly liked spending time with the Capitol's elite socialites, but because his plan was now in full effect. The second Kurt's name had been called at the reaping, Blaine started thinking up a way to get him home alive. The first stage of his plan was to volunteer and go to the Games with Kurt. That was the easy part. The next step was to make sure they were memorable in the Capitol. Their costumes at the opening ceremony and being the life of the tribute parties were crucial to fulfilling that goal. Blaine had noticed the looks they were getting from their fellow tributes. No one wanted to be overshadowed by District 12, and it was all but impossible to top the tragedy of being star-crossed lovers thrown into the Games where only one could survive. Adding fuel to their fire was the fact the Blaine had friends and connections throughout the Capitol. He knew the odds were in their favor tonight. And if the other tributes were as envious as they looked, it could only mean Blaine's plan was working.

Blaine had been surrounded by sponsors and aristocrats all night. These were people he had known for most of his life. He knew how shallow and superficial their thoughts tended to be and was determined to take advantage of that knowledge. He had lost count of the amount of times someone lamented over his moving to District 12 last year.

"We planned to attend your performance the following week. Of course were devastated to hear your father had taken a position in dreary 12 of all places. And worse, that he was taking you with him."

"If only you'd been 18, you could have stayed in the Capitol while your father was away."

Or about the record he had been working to produce.

"And then you left so abruptly that we knew there was no chance of your album being released."

"We shall have to see about getting you into a studio before the Games. So we'll all have something to remember you by if anything terrible were to happen."

Blaine had been hoping for this. He was counting on the hope that people would remember him and would choose to sponsor him and Kurt in the Games. That's why when someone dragged him to stage at the front of the room and sat him down in front of a piano, he wasn't about to argue. And he really had missed performing. Someone placed a microphone stand in front of him.

"Hi everybody. Uh, my name's Blaine and it's been a while since I've been up here in front of you guys, so just bear with me if I forget the lyrics or something." The audience laughed as his polite modesty. He played a few bars on the piano just to get used to the feeling again. It was the one thing he wished he could have brought with him to 12, but they didn't have really have time for luxury items in the Districts. "This is the first song I ever wrote. Some of you have heard it before. For everyone else, I hope you like it. It's called 'Human.'"

I feel like a loser.

I feel like I'm lost.

I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all.

But believe me I'm not helpless

I just need someone to love.

So my situation's rough

But that just makes me a dumb human

Like you.

...

As soon as he'd played the first notes, Blaine felt something come to life again inside him. He had forgotten how much he loved to sing before a crowd. And the Capitol's high socialites and debutantes were the perfect audience. All eyes were on Blaine as he moved through the song. Kurt was rooted to the spot. He had heard Blaine sing before, of course, but he'd never seen his boyfriend like this. He started out hesitant, but Kurt watched Blaine's confidence build as he sang louder and with more passion. Blaine was born for the stage.

When the song ended, Blaine graciously declined the shouts and pleas for an encore. He assured them all that he would sing to them one more time before the Games. As the house band started back up, Blaine stepped off the stage to where Kurt was waiting and held out his hand.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?"

"Yes. Yes you may."

They danced with each other for a couple of songs, always allowing sponsors and socialites to cut in when asked. Kurt tried to imagine what their life would be like if he and Blaine had fallen in love in the Capitol instead of 12. For one thing, they wouldn't be about to go to the Games where one or both of them would be dead within weeks. Selfishly, though, Kurt is glad that Blaine is here with him to keep him anchored and share his strength and warmth. He's never felt safer than when he's being held in Blaine's arms. Even if that safety has always been an illusion.

**CHAPTER 6**

Each night after the parties end, Blaine holds Kurt until he falls asleep and then sneaks away to meet privately with Burt. They talked about their plans for the arena and strategized how to keep Kurt out of harm's way. Blaine knew it was difficult for Burt to accept that their planning ended with his death, but he also knew the man's parental instinct would overpower anything he felt he owed Blaine. Manipulating the Capitol audience into sponsoring them was something Blaine knew he could do on his own, but he needed Burt's help when it came to preparing for the actual Games. In the arena, they had 22 other tributes to contend with, all with the same goal: to be the sole survivor. The part of Blaine's plan that he hadn't yet articulated to Burt was that he didn't intend to let Kurt kill anyone in the arena. That's why he'd been working so hard learning to use weapons and fight against larger enemies during training. He wanted Kurt to be the first victor to leave the Games without blood on his hands. Kurt once told Blaine how his father still wakes up in a cold sweat most mornings after seeing the tributes he'd killed during his nightmares. Blaine didn't want that for Kurt. He didn't want the Games to take away what was left of his innocence.

The day before their interviews, the tributes were sent one by one before the Gamemakers to demonstrate any special skills that they thought could give them an edge in the Games. These were closed evaluation sessions and each tribute would be scored from 1-12 based on their performance. The tributes would go through a simulated obstacle course that included dangers seen in previous arenas. Throughout the simulation, there would be opportunities to demonstrate skill with a weapon or a particular survival strategy. The Gamemakers could also use the simulation to target perceived weak areas or test strategic abilities or creative problem solving. Since they couldn't watch the evaluations sessions themselves, sponsors were more likely to pay attention to the higher scoring tributes. For everyone, that meant that the pressure was on to impress the Gamemakers. Each tribute was called one at a time, starting with District 1, so Kurt and Blaine sat facing each other holding hands as they waited their turn. They were quietly discussing their plans for the obstacle course.

"Show them how fast you are. They're going to try to lure you into a confrontation. Whatever tricks they pull, don't deviate from your strategy." Blaine coached Kurt.

Before Kurt could respond, the male tribute from 4 approached the couple, sticking his hand out. He had the attitude of someone who clearly thought Blaine should feel grateful to be making his acquaintance. Kurt and Blaine both ignored the hand and looked up at the boy suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Kurt demanded. He had a weird feeling again. The boy from 4 ignored Kurt as if he wasn't even there and addressed Blaine.

"Hey there handsome. I've been waiting for an opportunity to introduce myself when the rest of the beefy boys weren't around. My name's Sebastian. Of course I know who you are. You're all anyone has been talking about since the reaping. I kept thinking all I know about this Blaine Anderson is that he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, and I knew I just had to meet you before we got to the arena. I might not get another chance at it, you know? After all, I couldn't help but notice that you're putting all your cards on the table with this little romance. If you get into the arena and you find that's not working out for you - for whatever reason - I would be open to forming an alliance of our own." He gave Blaine a look that was probably meant to be seductive and sexy, but fell depressingly short in Kurt's opinion. "Or romance if that's your strategy."

"Listen, Sebastian, was it? Kurt and I aren't looking to form any alliances, and if we were, you and your buddies from 1 and 2 definitely wouldn't make the cut." Blaine didn't like the way Sebastian was insinuating that he would ditch Kurt if he couldn't hold his own in the arena. He also was extremely uncomfortable with the sexual overtones in Sebastian's little speech. He wanted the other boy to pass it along to his friends in the career pack that District 12 wasn't interested in joining their circle of killers. With any luck they'd all kill each other and save Blaine the trouble. Still, he would be foolish not to watch his back against them in the arena.

They were spared whatever retort Sebastian had for them when the Gamemakers called him in for his individual session. Kurt and Blaine went back to quietly discussing their plans, trying to act like the interruption had never happened. At Blaine and Burt's insistence, Kurt had focused his training on defensive techniques so his strategy was to demonstrate his speed and agility which would hopefully help him get away from any attackers in the arena. He knew the obstacle courses simulated different terrains they might encounter, and Kurt was hoping to beat a record or two by getting through quickly. He had been using the practice terrains all week. When Kurt's name was called, Blaine kissed him for luck and reminded him again to use his momentum to his advantage if the obstacle course threw anything tricky into his path. Kurt nodded in understanding before he followed the trainer through the door. When he entered the room, he politely introduced himself to the Gamemakers who indicated that he could begin when he was ready.

Kurt ran through three simulations: a deep forest, an open field, and the mountain terrain. He focused his breathing and pushed himself to his limits as he quickly ducked and dodged simulated weapons, climbed over fallen obstacles, and found obscure places to hide from enemies. He knew time was on his side and he had definitely broken some of his practice records and hopefully some of the other tributes' as well. In the final phase of the obstacle course two holographic enemies were engaged in a vicious fight and Kurt was in his chosen hiding spot waiting for them to finish each other off and end the simulation. It was a great spot, high up in a tree where he had an easy view of the fight below but couldn't be spotted through the thick branches unless an enemy looked directly up from underneath him. After a few minutes Kurt realized that the simulated fight was dragging on and really doing some damage to his stellar course time. He decided to look and see what could be taking so long. As he got a good look at the fighters' faces the wind was knocked out of him and he almost fell out of his tree. It was Blaine.

It took Kurt 30 seconds or so and he already was halfway down the tree, his heart pounding, before he remembered that this was just a simulated holograph and he wasn't really watching Blaine fight for his life against another tribute. Which means it's a test. After a few more seconds he realized what the Gamemakers were doing. Blaine had warned him about this. His entire time in the simulation had been about avoiding a direct fight. He had shown them how good he was at running, dodging, and hiding. But the audience would get bored pretty quick if Kurt spent the entire Games in hiding. They wanted to see what it would take to draw him into a fight. He had a choice to give them crucial information about his character right now.

If he jumped down to try to save the simulated Blaine, the Gamemakers would know that in order to get Kurt to fight all they needed to do was put Blaine in danger. Which they could easily do from the Games' main control room. If Kurt stayed hidden in his tree and let the fight play out, the simulation would be over and the Gamemakers would assume that Kurt was willing to let Blaine die rather than attempt to take on a dangerous competitor himself. As Kurt weighed these choices, the simulated Blaine let out a pained cry that went straight to Kurt's heart. He decided that in order to keep his boyfriend safe, he had to let this holographic Blaine suffer. It proved to be harder than he thought as Kurt watched the fight continue and the other tribute took his time beating the life out of the simulated Blaine who kept crying out in pain. He remained in his hiding place and kept whispering to himself "it's not real. This isn't real." Kurt had tears running down his face when the simulation finally ended a few minutes later and he climbed out of his tree. Walking toward the exit, Kurt passed the now dead, broken, and bloody holographic version of his boyfriend. As he passed the Gamemakers' table on shaky legs, Kurt gave them a sharp nod and thanked them for their consideration.

Finally it was Blaine's turn to go through the obstacle course. He demonstrated a reasonable proficiency with various weapons and was actually pretty handy with a short sword considering he'd only picked one up for the first time last week. Like Kurt, Blaine was quick and agile, but he used it to his advantage while engaged in a fight rather than to avoid one. He was also smart. Blaine had sharp instincts that helped him gain the upper hand against larger, stronger enemies. He would use their size and momentum against them or tire them out by dodging blows until he could make a lethal move. And he used the changing terrain to his advantage and let his enemies come to him where he could fight on his terms. Blaine didn't demonstrate any unusual or hidden skill sets, but he was pretty sure he was at least keeping the Gamemakers interested. He hoped so anyway. A low score could negate all the work he had put into impressing the sponsors.

In the final stage of the simulation, Blaine watched as what was clearly a holographic version of Kurt quickly climbed a large tree ahead of him. As he looked around, Blaine noticed that another tribute had seen where Kurt disappeared to. The enemy tribute was huge and from the look of it was loaded with an assortment of weapons, including a bow and arrow. As he approached the tree, Blaine saw the enemy pull back on the bow string, ready to shoot into Kurt's hiding place. But Blaine was already one step ahead of the Gamemakers.

He had guessed that they would try to test his promise to protect Kurt against his own instinct for self-preservation. His choice right now was to walk away from a dangerous fight, or intervene to save Kurt knowing he wouldn't win. Blaine almost laughed at simplicity of the Gamemakers' ploy. Instead he did exactly what he knew he'd do in the arena. He charged full speed at the other tribute before he could fire his bow. Blaine managed to knock the simulated enemy to the ground and get a few decent hits in, but he knew that he'd used up the only momentum he was going to get in this fight. The other tribute turned with a knife in his hand and attacked with ferocity. Blaine fell to the ground hard. The simulation ended as Blaine sat up with a smile on his face, working to catch his breath. The Gamemakers observed Blaine with a look of curiosity as they waved him toward the door.

That evening they all gathered around the television in their living quarters to watch the presentation of scores for each tribute. Kurt and Blaine finally emerged from Blaine's bedroom for the first time since they came back from their sessions with the Gamemakers. Burt had checked on them a few times and found them asleep, arms wrapped around each other. They looked comfortable and peaceful, so he figured he'd let them rest until it was time for the scores to be announced. He knew firsthand that there was rarely an opportunity to rest during the Games. He tried to block the thought that for one or both of them this could be one of the last chances they have to sleep securely and free of nightmares. As they waited for their scores, Kurt and Blaine tried to summarize their course simulations for Burt and Sue. Kurt choked back tears when he told them about seeing a holograph of Blaine's dead body. Burt assured him that he was right in what they were trying to determine. It was interesting that the Gamemakers had chosen to use an almost identical end sequence in order to assess each boy. Burt wondered how that would affect their scores.

As usual, the tributes from 1 and 2 scored high, each earning a 9 or 10. The boy from 4, Sebastian, also scored a 9. Most of the rest of the tributes seemed to have earned in the 5-8 range. The small blonde girl from District 9 that Kurt thought might have some kind of disability scored the lowest. She only earned a 4. Her low score all but guaranteed that no sponsors would be considering her. It made him sad, but he knew he couldn't afford to be emotionally attached to anyone else. When the announcer showed Kurt's score they were all shocked and impressed. Somehow he had earned a 10. That put him on par with the career tributes. Kurt knew he had been the fastest in getting through the course, but he felt that the final stage where he watched Blaine's holograph die was the biggest factor leading to his high score. Blaine surprised them all again when he pulled an 11. He had officially earned the highest score out of this year's tributes. Blaine wondered if it was based entirely on his course completion or if his Capitol pedigree contributed to his score.

Burt and Sue congratulated the boys, but Burt knew that it was a double edged sword. Scoring as high as the career tributes meant they would definitely be considered by sponsors. Especially when you add their scores to the popularity they had already gained. Unfortunately it also made them look like a threat to their competitors and added a target to their backs in the arena.

**CHAPTER 7**

The day had finally arrived for their televised interviews. Each tribute would have 10 minutes with the Master of Ceremonies to discuss their game plan, share a story, or make a final attempt to gain support from the Capitol audience. Being from District 12 meant Kurt and Blaine would be last. It gave them a partial advantage because they would be able to hear all of the tributes before them and could adjust their own strategy based on the other tributes' interviews. But it also meant sitting through almost 4 hours of anxious waiting.

The female tribute from District 1 got the ball rolling. She had a kind of fierce beauty and a sarcastic attitude that had made her popular in the Capitol. Every time the MC asked her a personal question, she would reply with a snarky comment, and the audience was enjoying the back and forth camaraderie between the two of them. Kurt hadn't caught her name as he listened to the interviews, and as much as the audience was enjoying her dry wit, he knew her interview wasn't particularly memorable. They wanted stories and were suckers for romance and angst. She wasn't giving them much to work with.

Her district partner was even more laconic. It seemed like he was going for the "strong and silent" strategy. Kurt personally thought he was just unable to string an entire sentence together. His name was something Karofsky and all the MC was able to get out of him was that he was anxious to get into the arena and get his hands on a weapon. As he finished his interview, he told the crowd that his goal for this year was to top his District's record kill count by taking out 14 of his fellow tributes single handedly. The audience cheered loudly at the thought of promised bloodshed.

The tributes from District 2 presented a similar cocky sort of confidence, but again didn't have much to say. The female, Lauren, talked about how she wanted to show the boys that she was a deadly adversary, while the male, Azimio, told the audience what an honor it was to represent his District and how he'd been waiting for his chance to volunteer for years. Considering they had some of the highest scores from training and were practically guaranteed sponsors, District 2 definitely had brawn over brains.

Kurt knew he should be paying attention to the other tributes' interviews, but after the first couple of Districts, he found he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the churning feeling in his stomach. He looked over at Blaine who was following the interviews with a rapt attention as if he was forming and reforming his own interview strategy as the afternoon wore on. His bushy eyebrows were knit together as he listened to interview after interview. Kurt tried to focus, but he barely noticed when each interview finished and the next one began.

Sebastian was still playing the role of handsome and charming. His interview was spent flattering the audience and thanking them for being such generous hosts throughout his time in the Capitol. He told them he looked forward to winning the Games so he would be able to return each year as a mentor. The women in the crowd cheered loudly for him and the MC wished him well in the Games as he made his way off stage. Any other year, Sebastian would have been the undisputed fan favorite. He was good-looking, articulate, and had a strong killer instinct.

Over the next few hours, tribute after tribute had their brief moment in the spotlight. Some of them, like Sebastian, performed much better than others. One girl mentioned just wanting her death to be quick and painless because her infant daughter would be watching back home. It was a subtle way to play the "teen mom" card. Outside of the career pack, most of this year's tributes were easily forgotten and would probably be dead within the first couple of days in the arena. Finally it was Kurt's turn.

"One of our favorite forbidden lovers, from District 12, please welcome Kurt Hummel!" Kurt walked on stage to deafening applause. He gave them his usual shy smile and waved to the crowd as he took his seat. "So Kurt, I think I speak for everyone when I say how excited we are to have you with us. Let's just address the elephant in the room and start by talking about how you ended up here tonight. You were selected this year as the female tribute from your District." A replay of Kurt's reaping was projected onto a large screen behind him. He cringed watching the blank look on his own face as he'd walked toward the stage.

"Well, obviously I'm not a girl. Just don't ask me to prove it on live television." The audience laughed along with him. Kurt knew his unusual reaping would be a topic of discussion, and he was prepared to turn it into an inside joke with the crowd.

"So was it a practical joke gone wrong, or do you think your District was actually out to get you?"

"I think it was a little of both actually. Being gay isn't a welcome trait back home, like it is here. All my life people have put me down, verbally and physically, and it's only gotten worse since Blaine and I started dating." Burt had coached Kurt to find a casual way to steer the conversation to their relationship. The MC noticed the opening and took it.

"Ahh yes, Blaine. We're looking forward to talking to him next. Aren't we?" The crowd cheered. "Tell us what it's like going to the Games with him."

"It's terrifying. It's been so hard knowing that no matter what happens in the arena, one or both of us will be gone in a few weeks. And I'm so scared that I'm going to lose him. But part of me is selfish enough to be glad he's coming with me because he's my rock. I don't know if I could find my own strength without him next to me. And being with him here in the Capitol, I just wish…" Kurt looked out at the audience with a sad smile on his face as he let his sentence hang there.

"Tell us what you wish Kurt." The audience collectively held their breath as they waited for his reply.

"I wish I had had a chance to know Blaine here. To see Blaine the way you all do. It's like he finally made his way home, and everyone has been so welcoming and so accepting to both of us, and I wonder how our lives would be different if we had fallen in love in the Capitol instead." Like Sebastian, Kurt knew that flattery was an excellent social strategy. Throw it in with some angst and teen romance, and it's a recipe for success. Kurt talked about how he and Blaine's relationship had been built on a foundation of friendship and how they always brought out the best in each other. The audience adored his story of their first kiss and he was pretty sure he saw a few people crying when he talked about how they held each other at night, knowing their time together was so limited.

"Well Kurt, We've got enough time for one more question. This one has been submitted from our audience. What's been the most memorable moment for you here in the Capitol?"

"Honestly, I've enjoyed almost everything these past few weeks. Training has been intense and I know my odds are pretty long, but I feel so much more prepared now than I was the day of the reaping. And everyone has been so gracious and hospitable at all of the events. And of course the food has all been phenomenal" Kurt paused while the audience laughed at that.

"But my absolute favorite moment was when I got to see Blaine perform at last week's party. I've heard him sing before and I don't need to tell you how talented he is, but that was the first time I saw him play piano or sing in front of a crowd. He looked so perfect up there, and I'm so glad I got to see him like that before…" Kurt trailed off again, letting the audience finish his sentence in their own minds. He thanked the MC in a quiet, tearful voice as he headed off stage.

**CHAPTER 8**

The second Kurt started walking in his direction, Blaine ran out from backstage to block his path. In front of the entire Capitol and broadcast to every District, Blaine gently held Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and Kurt responded by placing a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him closer. The audience cheered, clapped, and cat called as the boys ended their kiss with a gentle peck on the lips and quiet "I love you's." By the time Blaine had taken his seat on stage, it was clear that his interview was the most highly anticipated.

"Talk about saving the best for last. I hear they're calling you the 'prodigal son'. That's quite a nickname you've got there Blaine. And I think I speak for all of us when I say we're so glad to have you back here in the Capitol." The deafening applause was confirmation that the crowd agreed.

"I'm glad to be back too, but I've got to tell you, moving to 12 was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"That would be because of a certain chestnut haired boy you brought back with you?" The MC gave Blaine a knowing look as the screens behind them replayed their kiss from a few seconds ago and froze on the image of their foreheads resting against each other. "I'm sure the past few weeks have been as emotional for you as they have been for us. So let's start at the beginning. Tell us, what went through your head when Kurt's name was called at the reaping?"

"Honestly we had been expecting it ever since the announcement that the Districts would choose their tributes this year. Kurt was a target the second the Quell was announced. I would have been too if people weren't so afraid of my father. Kurt doesn't know it, but I had been planning to volunteer in his place from the start. We just didn't anticipate the cruelty of our neighbors in 12. How could we? It was a sick joke when his name was called as the female tribute and I knew there was no way I would be allowed to take his place. So I had about 30 seconds to come up with a new plan. To go to the Games with him and do whatever it takes to make sure he wins." Blaine spoke with conviction, and the audience was surprised at the revelation that he had planned to come in Kurt's place from the word go.

Backstage, Burt watched Blaine's interview with tears in his eyes as he realized the depth of the love between his son and the incredible, selfless boy on stage. He had always worried that Kurt might not find love in District 12. When Blaine showed up and they had gotten together, Burt had wondered if the two of them had fallen together simply because they didn't have any other dating options. Now he saw how much he'd underestimated their love. The thought of Kurt finding someone who loved him as deeply as Blaine, only to lose him in the Games, broke Burt's heart.

Onstage Blaine told the story of his arrival in 12 and meeting Kurt for the first time. "He reached out a hand to help me up and I took it. Now, those of you who know me know that I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands that I've never met before. But I think my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other. Fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know Kurt. It's always felt like I was remembering him from something. As if every lifetime that we have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again. Over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found him so soon in this lifetime. Because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend the rest of my life loving him. No matter how limited that time might be."

There wasn't a dry eye in the entire Capitol. But Blaine wasn't talking to the audience anymore. That speech was meant solely for Kurt who stood backstage with his father and wanted nothing more than to run to Blaine and tell him that that's all he wants too.

The MC was rendered speechless by Blaine's heartbreaking affirmation. He simply nodded for Blaine to continue as he wiped away his silent tears. "I wish things were different. I always imagined Kurt and me travelling to the Capitol together, but for happier reasons. Now that I'm 18 and can leave my father's care, I've been wanting to come home and restart my life here. With Kurt." Blaine looked behind him to where he knew Kurt was watching from backstage. "I wish I had had the courage months ago to ask Kurt to marry me and move here with me. It'll always be my last great regret. We would have been safe from the reaping. We'd be together. But then our friends would be here in our place. I don't think either of us could have lived with that." He took a deep breath and looked to the MC, silently letting him know that he'd reached his limit for heartbreak.

"Well Blaine, I think we're almost out of time. I know this has been a tough interview for all of us, so I think we can let you off the hook here a few minutes early."

Blaine shook his head as he looked out at the crowd. "I believe I promised everyone I would sing one more song for them before the Games. If they're still interested." The crowd screamed their assent, begging him for one last song. As if this moment had been planned from the start, a keyboard was wheeled out onto the stage. Blaine moved to sit at it. "I wanted to give you something new. This song is called 'Swim.' I've been working on it since the reaping. I wrote it for Kurt."

You've gotta swim

Swim for your life

Swim for the music that saves you

when you're not so sure you'll survive

You gotta swim

And swim when it hurts

The whole world is watching

You haven't come this far to fall off the Earth

The currents will pull you

away from your love

Just keep your head above

I found a tidal wave

begging to tear down the dawn

Memories like bullets

they fired at me from a gun

A crack in the armor

I swim for brighter days

despite the absence of sun

Choking on salt water

I'm not giving in

Swim

…

By the time Blaine ended the song, he had tears running down his face. He managed a sincere smile at the crowd as he stood and tearfully addressed them for the last time. "Thank you for everything. I have loved spending most of my life here and am happy Kurt and I had a chance to share our love with you. Please take care of him for me when the Games are over. I will miss you all."

As far as interviews went, Blaine had blown the competition out of the water. There have always been the tributes that approach their interview like it's another step between them and their death sentence - which isn't far from the truth. And of course the career pack and other high scoring tributes have always been confident in their interviews that they alone have the skills and strength necessary to win the Games. But what Blaine has done is unprecedented. He took both paths. Blaine stood before the entire Capitol and told them that he's going to win the Games. For Kurt. And that he's going to die doing it.

**CHAPTER 9**

That night, neither boy could fall asleep even though they both knew they needed rest before tomorrow. It was hard to sleep when they both knew it could be their last night together. After several failed attempts, Blaine gathered a few blankets and led Kurt to a pull down ladder in one of the storage closets that he hadn't noticed before. Blaine climbed up first then reached down to help pull Kurt up. As Kurt climbed through the door at the top of the ladder, he felt a cool breeze on his face. They were on the roof of the tribute headquarters building.

"How'd you know about this?" Kurt was surprised to see how high they were above the streets of the Capitol. He looked over the roof ledge and saw that whatever party was happening in the streets was in full swing. Kurt doubted they were allowed to be up here, but if the Gamemakers wanted to stop they could have easily locked that closet door.

"Your dad mentioned it to me. He said he comes up here sometimes when he needs to clear his head." Burt had told Blaine about retreating to the roof each year after his tributes have fallen. The Capitol never slept and you couldn't see the stars from anywhere in the city limits. But the white noise of the wind drowned out the sounds of the crowd below, making it a peaceful place to escape to.

Blaine arranged the blankets so they were sitting on one with the other wrapped around them both. They sat so Blaine's back was against the far wall and Kurt was sitting between his legs, his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed their cheeks together as they both imagined the starry skies back in 12. One of their frequent evening dates was to sit just like this, wrapped in blankets on the awning above Blaine's porch and stare up at the night sky. Rachel once gushed about how romantic of a date it was. Finn, true to form, could never understand why anyone would voluntarily spend time out in the cold just to look at the sky.

As they watched the stars together, Kurt slipped a metal wire band over Blaine's wrist. He recognized the simple bracelet immediately. It was a single silver wire with a circular medallion dangling from it. Carved on the medallion was the image of a heart. Blaine recognized it because Burt had given it to Kurt for his last birthday. Kurt told him that his mother had given it to Burt after he was reaped for the Games. She said it would bring him luck in the arena and when he came home she told him it had worked. He had worn it every day since, until Kurt's 18th birthday when he passed it on to his son. It was the closest thing they had to a family heirloom.

"Kurt, I can't take this." He started to take it off his wrist when Kurt put his hand over Blaine's.

"I don't need luck when I have you. I want you to have it." He sounded so sure, but Blaine was still apprehensive.

"This is meant to stay in your family Kurt. Your dad wanted you to keep it."

"You ARE my family. My mom gave it to my dad because she loved him and now I'm giving it to you because I love you. It'll keep you safe. And you'll keep me safe" Blaine was touched.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, kissing him sweetly.

They sat there in silence, listening to the wind-muted sounds of the Capitol. There was no need to speak. Both of them knew what tomorrow would bring, and it was terrifying enough without discussing all of the 'what ifs.' Kurt felt Blaine's heartbeat against his back, steady and strong. Their breathing had synced up, chests rising and falling together as if they shared one body. Eventually Kurt fell asleep with his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him close, remembering all of the nights they fell asleep holding each other. He hadn't been trying to win over the audience when he said he wanted to marry Kurt. He wished he had a lifetime to spend with the amazing young man in his arms. As much as he knew he needed sleep, Blaine had never felt more awake and focused. He held Kurt as the roar of the crowd slowly died out and the sun started to come up in the horizon. Blaine sang softly to Kurt as he slept.

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep

What are these tears upon your face

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

...

Eventually he had to nudge Kurt awake so they could prepare for the arena. They stood slowly, stretching their stiff muscles, hoping a hot shower would relax any residual soreness. Blaine kissed Kurt gently while they carried the blankets back to the ladder. "Whatever happens today, I'll be right there with you."

"I know. That's what scares me." Kurt worried that Blaine would be so focused on protecting him that he'd get himself hurt. The beginning of the Games was a bloodbath as tributes fought for weapons, food, and supplies from the Cornucopia, the giant horn shaped structure featured every year. The fastest, strongest tributes always reached it first and the tributes who weren't smart enough to run in the opposite direction or were stupid enough to try to fight were the first to fall. Some years, more than half of the tribute pool was killed within the first five minutes of the Games because they tried to fight for supplies against the career alliance.

The hovercraft ride to the arena was the last time Kurt and Blaine would be able to see each other before the Games began. The silence wasn't uncomfortable as they sat holding hands, trying to draw strength from one another. Somewhere on the hovercraft were the other 22 tributes with their mentors and escorts. Burt and Sue would wait with either of them in their individual prep rooms and they would enter the arena alone.

Blaine dressed quickly, anxious for the wait to be over. The tributes this year wore simple black tracksuits made of a breathable cotton blend. The material was flexible and would be easy to run in, but if temperatures dropped at night they'd be wishing for a warmer uniform. Burt helped him into the light jacket as they counted down the minutes. As much as he wanted to see his son once more before the Games, Burt knew neither of them had the strength to say goodbye. And Kurt would need all of his strength in a few minutes.

"Listen kid, I know you're determined to look after Kurt in there. But don't forget to watch your own back too. Don't run into that bloodbath if you can get away." He knew Blaine was smart enough not to get drawn into a fight he couldn't win, but he worried that the boy underestimated some of his competitors. Fighting for weapons at the cornucopia was risky and Blaine had a huge target on his back. The career alliance was certainly going to try to take him out early in the Games.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Hummel." Blaine gave him a confident smile.

"You know you can call me Burt, kid." He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, steadying himself more than the boy. He was in awe over how composed and focused Blaine was. He remembered being a nervous wreck at this point before his Games. "I love you kid. Make sure my boy knows I love him so much." Not for the first time, a part of Blaine was envious of the relationship Kurt had with his father.

With a confident smile, Blaine shook his head. "Go wrangle up our sponsors and get him home so you can tell him yourself."

Kurt was glad his father had opted to help Blaine with his final preparations instead of him. He definitely wouldn't be able to keep from crying if he tried saying goodbye to his dad and he didn't want to enter the Games looking like an easy target. Instead he was with Sue, wondering what the arena would be like this year. No two arenas were ever the same, mostly to keep the audience from getting bored year after year. Not knowing what to expect made preparing for the possible arenas an additional challenge for the tributes.

"Listen, I'm sorry what you're going through Lady. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I guess I don't have to. I think Mary Lou Retton is an orphan or something." Sue hated the Games and was mentally kicking herself for getting close to this year's tributes. As she waited with the Hummel kid, she couldn't stop the feeling that all of her hope of one of them winning was little more than a pipe dream, and it would only hurt more when that dream was shattered.

"You know, calling me Lady comes from the same hurtful thinking that put me here in the first place." Kurt felt his stress and anxiety manifesting into anger. He was sick of everyone belittling him. It wasn't enough that his District had intentionally sent him to the Games to die. They had done it in the cruelest way possible. In a way that said his sexuality made him less than a man.

"I'm sorry kid. I honestly thought that was your name. As an apology, I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames: Gelfling, Porcelain, or Tickle Me Dough Face." That was about as much of an apology as you could expect from Sue.

Kurt felt his anger ebb as quickly as it came. It wasn't fair to take out his frustrations on one of the few people trying to help him. "I guess Porcelain isn't so bad."

"Darn. I was really hoping for Tickle Me Dough Face." Sue gave him a wistful smile as Kurt stepped into the glass elevator that would lift him into the arena. Kurt smiled back. They didn't bother saying goodbye. The elevator rose into the blinding sunlight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 125th Hunger Games begin!"

While Blaine's eyes adjusted to the change in light, he took in his surroundings. The tributes had to stand on their platform for exactly one minute before the bloodbath would start. Occasionally a tribute would step off before the timer ran down and would be blown to pieces. So Blaine made sure his feet didn't move as he looked all around him. They were in a giant roofless room with 6 doorways around the perimeter. The room was easily the size of the Capitol Square or the field just beyond the electric fence surrounding 12. Blaine could only see through the doorway closest to him, but it looked like it led into a hallway or corridor of some kind. All of the walls were made of huge stone bricks and stood about 15 feet high. He didn't like not knowing what the arena looked like outside this room or where that hallway led.

The cornucopia was in the center of the room and was piled high with weapons and supplies. Some small packs were scattered around the room, but if a tribute wanted the good stuff they would have to fight for it. Blaine saw Kurt on the opposite side of the room and they locked eyes as the timer counted down the final seconds. Blaine raised his eyebrows and gave an almost imperceptible nod toward the door closest to Kurt, indicating that he wanted Kurt to make a run for it as soon as the gong sounded. Kurt nodded once to let Blaine know he understood. Most of the career tributes were closer to Blaine, and would hopefully choose to go for the weapons before chasing down their competition, so Kurt should have a clear shot at the door. Besides, Blaine was easily the more formidable opponent, so he was counting on the careers coming after him first.

The gong rang out. Game on.

**CHAPTER 10**

Blaine started moving as soon as the timer hit zero. He watched Kurt through his peripheral vision as he made his way to the closest doorway. He hoped Kurt would keep running and trust that Blaine would catch up with him as soon as he could. Meanwhile Blaine sprinted toward the cornucopia. He knew that they would need weapons and supplies if they wanted to last more than a day so he pushed himself to run faster than he ever had before. Blaine was one of the first tributes to reach the weapon pile and was surprised to see that the blonde boy from 6 with the huge lips got there at the same time as him. Blaine grabbed a short sword just in time to fend off an attack from the boy from 1, Karofsky, who reached the cornucopia seconds behind him. He hadn't even grabbed a weapon yet and simply charged at Blaine in an attempt to throw him off balance. Instead Blaine hit him with the flat of his blade, knocking him away. If he hadn't been so startled by the larger boy's speed in reaching the cornucopia, he would have struck to kill. More tributes had reached the weapons cache and the fighting had begun with Blaine right in the thick of it.

Kurt hated himself for running as soon as the gong sounded, but he knew Blaine was right. He would be a liability to Blaine if he had stayed to fight for the supplies. He had seen too many tributes die because they didn't have the common sense to run. His father told him once that 'sometimes the best offense is a good defense.' So he took off toward the doorway. As he ran through it he found himself in a stone hallway with a 90 degree turn about 10 feet away in either direction. After a second's hesitation, Kurt ran to the right and turned the corner, only to find another hallway with even more corners. The walls were too high to see over, so he had no way of knowing dangers he might encounter. It wasn't like any arena he'd seen before. He had no idea where he was going, or how he was ever going to find Blaine, but he knew he had to keep moving. The initial fight would be over soon and the winning tributes would be on the move tracking down the ones who ran. So Kurt kept running, taking turns at random, hoping his path wouldn't stop at a literal dead end.

Meanwhile Blaine had managed to secure a couple of weapons and a large supply pack. He had no way of knowing what was in it, but if it was in the center pile at the cornucopia, it had to be useful. The career tributes had all run into the fight which meant that they weren't chasing after Kurt. Blaine saw Sebastian grab a weapon and a small pack and take off through one of the doorways. He was surprised by that since it had seemed like he was in an alliance with the others. But at least he had gone in the opposite direction of Kurt. Karofsky was clearly the leader of the pack as they took out several of the slower, weaker tributes. At least for them death had come quick. Blaine knew that when they weren't in a hurry to gather supplies, the career tributes usually liked to torture their opponents before killing them. He supposed it was more entertaining for the audience back in the Capitol, but it had always made him sick to watch. He started trying to make his way out of the fight before the careers ran out of easier targets and honed in on him.

Kurt heard quiet footsteps nearby as he turned another corner. He stopped running and crouched down in the corner, hoping that whoever was running past would take a different turn. As the footsteps drew closer, Kurt looked around desperately for a weapon. There was nothing. He knew he wasn't strong enough to kill anyone with his bare hands, but there was nowhere to hide. Kurt held his breath as the other tribute slowed to a brisk walk. And then to a slow, tired sounding pace. They were right on the other side of the wall. All they'd have to do is turn the corner and find Kurt unarmed and unable to defend himself. He heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a pained whimper that told him the other tribute was injured. Kurt heard the other tribute slide roughly to the ground where he or she struggled to catch their breath. He contemplated sneaking away the way he had come, but that meant going back toward the cornucopia. Before he'd summoned the courage to move, Kurt realized that he had a chance right now to take out a competitor. He didn't know how injured the other tribute was, so there was no guarantee they'd die on their own. Meaning if Kurt wanted to keep himself and Blaine alive, he needed to take matters into his own hands. He didn't have a weapon, but he could bash the other tribute's head into the stone wall or wrap his hands around their throat before they even knew he was there. Making up his mind to make an offensive move, Kurt lunged from his hiding place. He definitely didn't expect the sight he found when he turned the corner.

The fighting at the cornucopia was definitive proof that at least initially it was good to be in an alliance. The four career tributes had dominated the fight and were making quick work of most of the bystanders. Someone charged at Blaine as he tried to get to the doorway Kurt had gone through. Blaine didn't pay attention to who he was fighting, but he knew that this time his blow had been deadly. He was already on the move again as the blonde tribute fell dead at his feet. He tried not to think about the fact that he had just taken someone's life as he kept trying to work his way to a doorway. He was quick on his feet, but the careers seemed determined to play with him like a cat and mouse. Every time he tried to move, he found his path blocked. After a couple of minutes of this, Blaine heard someone shout his name. His heart leapt into his throat when his initial thought was that Kurt had run back into the fight to try to save him. He recovered quickly when the blonde boy from 6 yelled his name again. The boy had made it to one of the doorways and Blaine saw that his path to it was clear of the career tributes who had been trying to back him into a corner.

Making a split second decision to trust the other boy, Blaine took off toward the doorway and followed the tribute from 6 around the corner. The two of them kept running, not stopping to determine where they were going as they heard the career pack behind them. After a few sharp turns, their quick pace allowed them to outmaneuver the other tributes. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Blaine realized that this other boy had to die if Kurt was going to win the Games. Just as Blaine was deciding whether or not to attack, the other boy set his weapon against the wall and held his hands up to show that he didn't intend to attack. Blaine held onto his sword but held it at his side.

"Thanks for that." Blaine was genuinely grateful. The blonde boy could have left him to his fight with the careers. They were all occupied with Blaine and he would have had a clean getaway if he had just run.

"No problem. You looked like you needed a hand. My name's Sam." He held his hand out. Blaine didn't take it. He wasn't here for the pleasantries. Sam just shrugged and lowered his hand.

"Blaine." Sam laughed when Blaine finally introduced himself.

"Dude everyone knows who you are. Look, I know you're not in the market for an alliance, and I'm really not either. But you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy and all that. So I'm not going to fight you right now, and hopefully you're not going to kill me when I turn around when I go that way." Sam picked his weapon back up and pointed at the path to the left. "I'll go my way, you can go yours, and next time we see each other, all bets are off."

Blaine knew it was literally a life or death decision, but Games or no Games, it was generally considered bad form to attack someone who just saved your life. So he nodded and turned to head down the opposite path. As he turned to walk away, the sound of a cannon firing made Blaine jump. He listened as the cannon boomed again and again, each time signaling a fallen tribute. Ten times. Ten dead tributes. Almost half of them were gone within the first hour, and Blaine knew one of them was his fault. His memory replayed a flash of blonde hair. Blaine shook his head to clear it.

"Hey Blaine - May the odds be ever in your favor!" Sam had definitely mastered the Capitol accent. How he could be cracking jokes at a time like this was beyond Blaine. He just shook his head again and rounded the corner. He knew his next task was to find Kurt before anyone else did.

Kurt leapt around the corner, ready to attack the injured tribute sitting against the wall, but he stopped short when he took in the scene. It was a girl and she was bleeding heavily from a deep gash on her thigh. Kurt couldn't see the cut, but judging by the pool of blood at his feet, she didn't have long to live. There was no need for him to finish her off, and he knew in that instant that he would never have been able to do it anyway. Ashamed, he turned to leave when the girl finally noticed him standing there.

"Please. Wait." Her voice was weak and Kurt knew there was nothing anybody could do to help her. "I'm scared. Please don't leave me here alone." Kurt could hear his father's voice in his head telling him it could be a trick. If he'd been home watching this play out, he'd be shouting at the tribute in his place, yelling at them to run.

Kurt wished he had just kept walking, but his brain had disconnected from his legs again and he was rooted to the spot. The girl had tears running down her face and before Kurt could stop himself, he turned and kneeled next to her. "What's your name?"

"Tina."

He couldn't remember her from training or her interview, and Kurt couldn't even recall what District she came from. He didn't know what to say to the girl. "Hi Tina. I'm Kurt."

"I know. You're from 12." Of course she knew who he was. He and Blaine had been impossible to overlook. He felt even more ashamed that he had thought her so inconsequential he hadn't even registered her face.

"Tina, you've lost a lot of blood. Too much blood." He didn't want to lie to her and tell her it would be alright. He knew it wouldn't be, and she probably did too. Even if she didn't bleed out, she wasn't going to survive for long if she couldn't run. And then there was infection to worry about.

"Please just stay with me. Please." He didn't know what he could say that might comfort her, but her quiet begging was tugging at Kurt's heartstrings. Not having the heart to just walk away, he sat on the ground beside Tina and took her hands in his. "Someone in the training center told me that you sing too. Will you?" She was having trouble keeping her head up and Kurt knew she was almost gone. He looked around. He hadn't heard anyone else come close, and he was rested enough to make a run for it if another tribute stumbled upon them. Her body started to convulse as she slowly bled to death. Kurt decided that he wanted to calm her fear. He tried to remember the lullaby his mom used to sing him when he had nightmares.

When you're all alone

Far away from home

There's a gift the angels send

When you're alone

Every day must end

But the night's our friend

Angels always send a star

When you're alone

…

He stopped singing when the cannon sounded. And just like that another tribute was gone. Kurt stood up, brushed Tina's hair off her face, tried to ignore the sticky blood on his hands and clothes, and resumed his attempt to find Blaine in this maze.

Burt let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding almost since the moment the gong sounded. Both boys survived the initial bloodbath at the cornucopia, and he knew they'd be looking for each other now. He had watched anxiously as Blaine ran into the fight trying to gather supplies. He knew the boy was quick and agile, but he also knew the core alliance from 1 and 2 could easily overpower him if they surrounded him. The mentor from 6 had nodded politely to him when his tribute had helped Blaine get out of the center room. The man was probably hoping for an alliance to form between the boys so he would have some access to Kurt and Blaine's sponsors. Burt was surprised at the man's attitude considering his female tribute had died in the cornucopia battle only moments ago. At Blaine's hand no less. He knew from his own experience that the initial fight is adrenaline charged, and it was clear that Blaine hadn't killed the girl with malice or personal triumph. In the heat of the Games, it was kill or be killed. Burt wanted to ask his son what he had been thinking when he moved toward the dying girl instead of running in the other direction. Every so often a tribute would prey on the more compassionate competitors like his son by pretending to be wounded and then attacking anyone who tried to offer help. If his son continued to play the Games with his heart on his sleeve, he would be an easy target for the others. His own heart fluttered as he remembered the song Kurt sang to the girl while she bled out. His first wife used to sing it whenever Kurt had nightmares and crawled into their bed. Now that the initial bloodbath was over, Burt needed to refocus and start working the sponsors. He was already thinking about a few gifts that would help them out.

**CHAPTER 11**

Blaine had kept a steady pace, but he couldn't make any sense of the arena. There were countless twists and turns, corners and corridors. He wondered if he was walking toward Kurt or away from him. After a few more hours of walking briskly, when he was pretty sure the careers hadn't kept up with him, Blaine stopped to inspect his pack and organize his weapons. He had managed to get away from the cornucopia with a short sword, three deadly looking knives, and a thick wooden club or bat. His pack, Blaine discovered, mostly contained food items. It reinforced the idea that he'd had during training that the only food in the arena was at the cornucopia. That meant he would probably have to make his way back there at some point to pick through the remaining supplies. For now he had plenty of jerky strips, crackers, granola, several packs of nuts and dried fruit, and a couple quarts of water. Also in the pack was a length of rope and a couple of dry start flares. Blaine tied a container of water to his belt in case he had to drop the bulky pack to evade his competitors. He hadn't seen another tribute since he and Sam parted ways, which meant that either something interesting was happening elsewhere, or the Gamemakers would be intervening soon to create some conflict. Above all, the Capitol audience needs to be entertained.

Kurt was lost. When the cannons went off a few hours ago, he realized the fighting at the cornucopia must be over. So he had tried to start making his way back in that direction in his attempt to find Blaine. But after running into three dead ends in a row, Kurt was forced to admit that he had no idea where he was going. The entire arena looked the same so he couldn't even tell if anything looked familiar. He knew he needed to find water soon or he would be dead from dehydration within a day. There was no way of knowing yet if Blaine had survived the initial battle for supplies, but Kurt kept telling himself that he would _know_ if anything had happened to Blaine. If Blaine was hurt or killed, surely Kurt would be able to feel it. His strategy was to keep moving. If he stopped trying to solve this maze of an arena, his mind would start to wander and he couldn't get the image from his training evaluation course out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Blaine's broken body and his heart lurched. He couldn't afford to entertain those thoughts if he wanted to survive the Games. Kurt needed to stay alert so that he would be ready to face the other tributes when the time came. He hoped that everyone had cleared out of the center room when the battle at the cornucopia ended so he could pick through any remaining supplies and weapons. Assuming he ever found his way back there. With a groan of frustration, Kurt took another turn at random.

Karofsky hated this arena. How was he supposed to find any of the other tributes if he ran into a dead end every few minutes? He grew increasingly frustrated as he reflected on the Games so far. As expected, he had dominated in the battle at the cornucopia, taking out seven other tributes singlehandedly. He was already halfway to his goal. And the three members of his alliance would close the gap even more when he was ready to make his play. He knew he'd have to take them out before they made their own move against him. Karofsky was furious that golden boy Anderson had gotten away from him during the cornucopia fight. They almost had him cornered but then that blonde idiot from 6 helped him get away. He was going to regret his choice when Karofsky caught up with him. And his own District partner was going to pay as well. She had been the closest to Anderson when he ran for the doorway and her stupidity let him get away. Karofsky looked forward to taking her out.

More than anything, though, he wanted to catch up with Anderson. Or better yet his little boyfriend. Sebastian was supposed to chase him down and keep him pinned until Karofsky caught up to them. But the idiot ran in completely the wrong direction. Another tribute he added to his list of future victims. He'd go after Hummel first. Karofsky smiled at the thought of leaving Anderson alive long enough to find his boyfriend's dead body. He wanted the audience to see their prodigal son suffer before he died. That would be quality entertainment for the Capitol.

Kurt needed to rethink his strategy. Instead of wandering the arena at random, he tried to retrace his steps to where Tina had died so that he could start over in his attempt to find the cornucopia. All he did was manage to get even more lost. He was starting to feel lightheaded and knew that if he didn't find water soon, he was likely to pass out. Kurt had no idea how long he'd been wandering around the arena, but he hadn't heard a cannon since Tina's death. Which meant everyone else was probably just as lost as he was. The sun was sinking lower, but the temperature seemed to be holding steady. So at least he wasn't likely to freeze to death his first night in the arena.

Kurt stopped to rest and as he stretched his legs out in front of him he suddenly had an idea. He noticed how shiny his shoes looked in the fading sunlight and hurried to get started before he lost what was left of the light. Kurt removed his shoe and one of his socks and started rubbing vigorously over the top of the shoe, transferring the black polish onto the cloth. He smeared a small, crude arrow onto the brick pointing in the direction he was heading. Every time he came to a fork, he used shoe polish to mark his path. He was careful to wipe it in the crease between the bricks so his trail didn't lead other tributes right to him.

Sam was having trouble outrunning the pack of career tributes. Every time he thought he'd shaken them he would hear their voices not far behind him. They weren't even bothering to keep quiet enough to sneak up on him. He'd left the cornucopia with a few lethal weapons and some supplies, so he wasn't completely helpless, but if the other four tributes managed to surround him he knew he didn't stand a chance. Part of Sam knew he should have just left Blaine to his own devices back there. He definitely wouldn't be in his current predicament if he had. The career pack would have taken their time to torture and kill Blaine, he was sure. They took it personally that the smaller boy had outscored all of them in training. Sam wasn't surprised. Blaine seemed like a likeable guy. He probably would have been friends with the other boy if they'd met under different circumstances. He figured Blaine probably had sponsors lined up around the block wanting to help him.

Sam wondered if he should have attacked Blaine himself after they got away from the career pack. At least then it would be quick for him. Not like what his death was sure to be if the careers caught up with him. That's what Quinn had wanted. She never should have stayed to fight for supplies. They didn't really know each other that well even though they lived a few houses away from each other and were in the same year at school. After the reaping they had gotten closer and Sam wished he had bothered getting to know her before all of this. They both knew neither of them had much of a chance in the Games, but he was determined to at least go out fighting. All Quinn wanted was for it to be quick and painless. That's why she stayed for the cornucopia fight. She knew that if she ran into the careers later in the Games, there was a good chance they'd draw it out. Quinn didn't want her little girl to see that. As much as it hurt watching her fall, a small part of Sam was glad that at least Blaine hadn't made her suffer. She was gone before she had a chance to feel any pain. Sam wondered what his District thought of him helping Blaine only seconds after he had killed Quinn. He picked up his pace as the footsteps behind him grew louder.

Blaine was pretty sure he was heading in the right direction to get back to the cornucopia. Every corner looked the same so it was difficult to be sure. He was trying to keep the sun on his left as a point of reference. He was getting anxious as it moved lower in the sky. Blaine knew it would be almost impossible to find Kurt in the dark. At one point he thought he heard someone running in his direction, but they must have been in the next corridor over because the footsteps sounded muffled through the stone walls. As he took a defensive stance, he wondered what the Capitol audience thought of this arena. It was definitely a first of its kind, but it didn't offer much in terms of action. As if the Gamemakers had read Blaine's mind, the maze threw him its first curveball. Blaine had hit a dead end, but when he turned around to go back the way they came, he found himself facing a wall instead of a corridor. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, Blaine slowly turned in a circle. He was definitely boxed in. He tensed up, knowing that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Slowly, the walls started moving together. While it wasn't original as far as booby traps go, it was certainly effective. As Blaine looked around trying to come up with a way out, thick sharp spikes slid out of the walls. Knowing that his only choice would be to go over the wall, Blaine quickly pulled the length of rope out of his bag and tied a ring at one end. Was it his imagination or were the walls closing in even faster? Ignoring the panic in the back of his mind, Blaine focused his breathing and tried to catch the rope loop around one of the spikes close to the top of the wall. After almost a dozen failed attempts, he finally caught a spike and pulled the rope tight to close the loop. He put his weight into the rope making sure it wasn't going to slide off and drop him on his ass. Blaine took off his pack and threw it as hard as he could over the wall. He heard it hit the ground on the other side. Careful not to slip and impale himself, Blaine placed a foot between two of the spikes and used the rope to pull himself up. The walls were only a few feet apart now, but he still wouldn't let himself panic. If he lost focus and fell, Blaine knew he wouldn't have another chance to pull this off. His hands were sweating, making the task even more difficult. Climbing as swiftly as he dared, Blaine braced his weight on the spikes and made his over the wall. As soon as he made it to the top he tugged his rope free just as the walls locked together. Without anything to attach the rope to, Blaine didn't have an alternative way into the corridor below him, so he lowered himself as much as he could until he was hanging on by his fingertips. He let go and as soon as his feet hit the ground he bent his knees to absorb some of the impact.

After giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, Blaine realized he had just lost his chance at having a bird's eye look at the arena. From on top of the wall he could have tried to solve the maze. He even could have walked along the top of the wall until he found Kurt. Cursing himself for his hindsight, Blaine looked around and realized his supply pack was nowhere to be found. Either another tribute had grabbed it while he struggled to scale the wall, or the maze had shifted again and it was just another thing he had to find. Blaine was glad he'd heeded Burt's advice and kept most of his weapons and a quart of water on him. With the sunlight almost completely gone now, Blaine had no other choice than to dust off and keep moving.

**CHAPTER 12**

Kurt mentally congratulated himself on finding a way to mark his path. He felt like he was finally making progress. After walking into a dead end, he turned around to follow his trail back to the last fork, when he noticed that his arrow was now on the opposite wall. He knew he had come from the left because the sun hadn't moved. It was as if someone or something was changing his marks. Or the walls were moving on their own. He backtracked a few more corners and found a dead end where there had definitely been a corridor just moments before. Kurt felt tears of frustration burn in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away. It wasn't fair. He was exhausted, dehydrated, and terrified. He hadn't seen another tribute since Tina, and he was beginning to think that the Gamemakers were actively trying to keep him and Blaine from finding one another. As he fought back tears and tried to come up with yet another strategy, the wall he was leaning against started to move. It was slowly pulling away from him as if the walls were closing in on an adjacent room. Another tribute must have triggered a trap of some kind. He held his breath to listen in case the other tribute headed in his direction.

Kurt could hear someone breathing hard as they struggled to find a way out of the shrinking room. Whoever it was had managed to get hold of some supplies at the Cornucopia. Kurt watched as a large supply pack was thrown up over the wall and landed directly at his feet. Knowing the other tribute would probably appear over the wall in a just few moments, Kurt grabbed the supplies and took off in a random direction. The pack was heavy and he could hear a container of water sloshing around in it. Satisfied that he wouldn't die of thirst, Kurt listened for the cannon that would tell him if the other tribute made it over the wall or not. Not hearing one, he kept running in case the other tribute managed to track him down. He didn't slow down until the sun had completely set and the only light left in the arena shone from the moon and stars.

Burt could sense the anticipation in the Capitol as Kurt and Blaine missed one another by mere seconds. He knew the Gamemakers wouldn't make it easy for the boys to find each other by chance, so he needed to get them the tools to do it. The audience was getting anxious for more bloodshed and he knew they'd stand a better chance at survival together. For the first time since becoming a mentor, Burt felt hopeful that one of his tributes would survive. He was grateful to have Sue around when he negotiated with sponsors. This was new territory for him and her familiarity with Capitol customs was invaluable. Together they had arranged for gifts to be delivered to the boys beginning tonight just past sunset.

Karofsky and his alliance were almost on top of the boy from 6, the one who had messed up their plans back at the cornucopia. They'd been following him ever since he and Anderson escaped and he must have hit a few dead ends because they had just about caught up with him. Karofsky could sense that his allies were planning to turn on him soon, and he knew he was losing his advantage with every passing second. He had been hoping the alliance would hold until they took out their current target because the boy had gotten away from the cornucopia with some weapons and would certainly put up a fight. Not that Karofsky thought the boy had any chance of winning, but he preferred to have the numbers on his side. He wondered if he could at least keep a partial alliance with Azimio and take out the girls first. He was about to pull the other boy aside when his District partner suddenly took off running. The other three couldn't tell if she was chasing down the boy from 6, or if she was breaking off the alliance and running from the rest of the group. Either way Karofsky knew they had to follow her. He needed to ensure his kill count. Without even checking to see if the others were following him, Karofsky started his pursuit.

Sebastian just wanted the Games to be over with. Throughout training, he had let the career alliance think he was on their side so he'd have a clear shot to some weapons and supplies at the cornucopia. He laughed when he thought of Karofsky calling the shots. The hulking boy was an idiot and Sebastian had no intention of following his orders, but he knew they'd leave him alone during the bloodbath if they thought he was part of their group. The career pack was furious that Blaine had scored higher than them in training. Karofsky was determined make him pay and planned to torture him slowly before killing him. Sebastian thought it was petty and ridiculous. All the scores proved was that the Gamemakers had some brains this year. The only thing Karofsky and his lackeys had going for them was brute strength. Anyone with brains larger than a grape would be able to outwit them. Add their stupidity to their obvious bloodlust and it was only a matter of time before they killed each other and left the arena wide open for the other tributes. Sebastian was supposed to run after Kurt and hold him until Karofsky showed up to finish him off. The brute was obsessed with his kill count and had instructed the others to maim, but not kill, any tributes they came across.

Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to actually be part of that alliance. Besides, Games or no Games, he couldn't be on board with any plan that would ruin Blaine's flawless face. Of course Sebastian would kill the handsome boy if it came down to it, but he abhorred the idea of cutting up such a gorgeous face. Someone so attractive and talented should have stayed in the Capitol where he belonged. And then when Sebastian won the Games he would have a yearly opportunity to enjoy Blaine's company. Unfortunately the boy clearly had a hero complex and actually believed in something as fleeting as love. Such a waste.

**CHAPTER 13**

Once darkness had fallen, Blaine settled down in a corner and prepared for his first night in the arena. He ate the little bit of food he managed to hold onto. Eventually, he would have to make it back to the cornucopia for more supplies. He held his sword across his lap, and let his head fall back against the wall. After everything that had happened since the Games began, Blaine knew he needed to rest if he was going to be able to protect himself and Kurt against the career alliance. His muscles ached and he was starting to regret not sleeping the night before. Blaine hadn't heard any movement nearby since he'd gotten out of the booby trapped room, so this was as good a time as any to try and get a few hours of sleep. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, Blaine opened them again as he heard a quiet beeping sound and something fell to the ground beside him. Reaching for it in the dark, Blaine found a small, shimmering parachute attached to a metal container. Burt had sent him a gift from one of their sponsors. Squinting in the moonlight, Blaine withdrew the item from the container and tried to identify it. He held a small cylinder, no more than two inches deep, and made of a smooth metal. The object had a glass face, similar to a pocket watch, but Blaine was positive he hadn't been sent a gift in order to tell time. He slid the gift into his jacket, knowing he could get a better look at it in the daylight. Closing his eyes again, Blaine finally fell into a light sleep hoping he would be reunited with Kurt tomorrow.

Kurt had never been more grateful for a drink of water. Inside the stolen pack he found enough food and water to get through a few days if he rationed his portions. He also found a knife with a long, sharp blade. Feeling more prepared than he had since the Games began, Kurt found a hidden corner to rest in for the night. As he sat looking at the stars the Capitol anthem began playing somewhere overhead and the nightly broadcast began. Every night after sunset, the Capitol would list each of the fallen tributes. In the Capitol and the Districts, the broadcast was accompanied by a recap of the fallen tributes' death. Since this might give away hidden skills or strategies, the remaining tributes in the arena were only able to see the names and faces of their fallen competitors. As Kurt watched the broadcast he noted that all four career tributes were still alive. He felt a twinge of grief when Tina's face appeared in the sky. Her District partner had also been killed. Surprisingly the developmentally disabled girl from 9 had survived the first day. As the broadcast ended, Kurt let out a breath of relief at the confirmation that Blaine was alive.

The Capitol anthem roused Blaine from his sleep. Even the few hours of sleep he managed to get had cleared his head. As he watched the broadcast of fallen tributes, he reflected on the Games so far and tried to come up with a plan for tomorrow. He'd been hoping the career alliance would have turned on itself already, but they had all survived the first day. Blaine knew he needed to find Kurt and hopefully the gift Burt had sent would make that easier. He also had to come up with a plan for taking out some of the other tributes. He still had a weapon, and was ready to use it, but he hadn't come across another tribute since he and Sam left the cornucopia. Sam had also survived the day, but Blaine realized with a pang of guilt that the blonde girl he had killed was Sam's District partner. Her name was Quinn. Blaine remembered from her interview that she had a daughter. Blaine promised himself that if he got Kurt home his last request would be that Kurt sends some of his winnings to Quinn's family. He sat there staring up at the stars and somehow he knew Kurt was doing the same thing at that very moment. Careful to keep his voice low, he sang softly as if somehow Kurt could hear him.

Somewhere out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me

and loving me tonight

Kurt wondered if the stars above the arena were the same ones back home. The stars he watched dance across the sky from the warm safety of Blaine's arms. With his thoughts on Blaine, Kurt sang quietly.

Somewhere out there

someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another

in that big somewhere out there

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think

we might be wishing on the same bright star

Blaine continued softly.

And when the night wind starts to sing

a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping

underneath the same big sky

Burt watched as the Capitol live feed switched to dual cameras focusing on both boys as they sang together.

Somewhere out there

if love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

...

**CHAPTER 14**

Shrouded in darkness, Karofsky and both tributes from 2 closed in on his District partner. Santana had been running from them for almost an hour and they had finally managed to trap her in a dead end. Azimio and Lauren had cut off her retreat and Karofsky smiled menacingly as he moved in for the kill. As much as he wanted to kill her slowly, he knew she would fight back hard, so it would have to be quick if he wanted to avoid injury.

Santana was backed up against the wall so the others couldn't attack her from behind. Armed with two deadly looking knives, Santana was prepared to put up a fight, but unless she got one of the others to turn on Karofsky, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against all three of them.

"We all knew we'd have to turn on each other sooner or later. What do you think he's going to do to you when he starts picking us off one by one?" Her best shot was to convince Lauren and Azimio that she would be an easier target for them later in the Games. She could throw knives with deadly accuracy, but her attackers could dodge and she would be out a weapon.

Azimio advanced on her with a dark look in his eyes, clearly ignoring her pleas. But Lauren hesitated before taking another step closer. Santana saw an opening. She made eye contact with Lauren in the moonlight.

"They'll come after you next. What happened to wanting to show the boys that you can hold your own?" She hated how desperate she sounded, but she knew Karofsky and Azimio were quickly closing in on her.

Without warning, Lauren lunged forward. Santana tensed with her knives at the ready, planning to take out at least one of her attackers and go out fighting. Instead, Lauren changed direction and tackled Azimio to the ground. Knowing his advantage was all but gone, Karofsky quickly jumped into the fight, advancing on Santana. She dodged Karofsky's attack and he nearly slammed into the wall with his momentum. Knowing her attacker still had the advantage, Santana started running toward the open end of the corridor. Azimio and Lauren struggled on the ground, both trying to reach the ax she had knocked out of his hands. Lauren's bow and arrow was useless in this fight. Lauren had the upper hand initially, but a hard punch to the side of the head had her dazed. Azimio used his considerable upper body strength to shove her off of him just enough to roll closer to the weapon.

Halfway to the door, Santana turned to face the pair struggling on the ground. Knowing she owed Lauren, she grasped one of her knives by the handle and threw as hard as she could. It hit Azimio deep between the shoulders and he dropped to the ground trying to pull it out of his back. She kept running, not waiting for Lauren to finish him off. Karofsky wasn't far behind her and she knew he'd be out for blood. Moments later she heard the sound of the cannon signifying Azimio's death.

As the sun rose over the arena, Sam heard a cannon fire nearby. He hoped it meant that the career alliance had finally turned on itself which should give him plenty of time to put some distance between himself and his enemies. He might even finally be able to get some rest. They had been chasing him relentlessly through the night, but he'd finally managed to elude them in the hours just before dawn. He hadn't been on the move for long before he ran into more of his fellow tributes. Three tributes; two girls and a boy, were huddled together clearly hoping to remain unnoticed. At first Sam was surprised no one moved to attack him, but then he saw that none of them seemed to have a weapon. They must have been smart enough to run from the cornucopia, and were probably already weak from hunger and dehydration.

The male tribute held his arms out protectively in front of the smaller of the two girls. Sam recognized them both from District 9. The girl had lost her glasses in her haste to get away from the Cornucopia and it was clear that her District partner had been trying to protect her since then. Sam felt a surge of guilt. He hadn't even attempted to protect Quinn. Part of him was actually grateful when Blaine killed her because at least she didn't suffer.

The boy had to know it was a lost cause. The odds were definitely stacked against this group. Sam recognized the other girl from training, but couldn't recall her District. She had long blonde hair and he thought her name was Katie or Kitty or something like that. The boy from 9 had a mohawk and looked tough enough to be able to hold his own in a fight if he wasn't trying to protect his District partner. As much as Sam hated the idea of attacking three unarmed, vulnerable tributes, there was only one victor. He vowed to make it quick and painless for them.

He charged at the boy first, plunging his sword through his chest. As the boy fell to the ground, the cannon fired immediately to signify his defeat. Sam was visibly shaken by the time he turned to face the girls. Both had tears running down their faces, but neither made an attempt to escape. The one he thought was named Kitty nodded to him as she wrapped her arms comfortingly around the smaller blonde. It reminded him of how Quinn had held her daughter during their reaping. Not wanting to draw out their terror any longer, Sam whispered a quiet apology before advancing on the girls. Moments later the cannon had sounded twice more as Sam wiped the blood from his sword.

Karofsky was livid. His alliance had completely fallen apart and he hadn't gotten a single kill out of it. Lauren finished off Azimio after Santana got him in the back with her knife. And somewhere in the arena, another three tributes had been killed since dawn. If one of them was Anderson, he was going to be furious. He had been Karofsky's primary target since the Games began. Karofsky should have been the one attracting sponsors. District 1 always had the Capitol audience supporting them. Instead they'd been manipulated by the sob story romance Anderson had been playing. Everyone was enthralled by pretty boy Anderson who grew up in the Capitol. Karofsky had been eager to kill the boy since training began.

As the Games wore on, he was starting to get anxious. At this rate, Karofsky would need to take out nearly all of the remaining tributes in order to beat his District's record. After a few hours of trying to track Santana, he came across a tribute that had run from the initial battle at the cornucopia. Knowing he still had to track down Lauren and Santana, before he could continue searching for Anderson, he was furious that yet again he didn't have time to enjoy his kill. Instead, he attacked the other boy quickly, grasping his head in both hands and twisting as hard as he could. He heard the satisfying snap as the other tribute fell to the ground. As the cannon boomed, Karofsky mentally checked one more kill off his count. Well, maybe he had enjoyed it a little.

Sebastian was bleeding and it wasn't looking good. He'd been trying to make his way back toward the cornucopia to search for more water and supplies when he crossed paths with the female tribute from District 1. She only had one knife and he was armed with a sword, so it should have been an easy fight for the confident boy. His weapon had a longer range so he didn't need to get as close as she did and if Santana threw her knife she would be weaponless and vulnerable. She was quick on her feet though. Sebastian wasn't surprised to see that the career alliance had already fallen apart, but Santana's attack still managed to catch him off guard. After almost an entire day without conflict between the tributes, the Gamemakers must have altered the maze so today would have plenty of bloodshed.

Sebastian had noticed yesterday that the walls in the arena moved. He assumed it was the Gamemakers' way of bringing tributes closer together to force a fight or lead them into a trap. After all, their primary task is to keep the audience entertained. Watching the tributes try to navigate the arena must have gotten boring. Circling each other a couple of times, Sebastian dodged her first few attacks and managed to injure the girl, but Santana had finally lunged in close enough and slashed him in the neck with her knife. Weaponless, she quickly jumped out of his reach and ran in the opposite direction. Sebastian knew he was losing a lot of blood. He stumbled down the corridor, hoping he could find something to make a tourniquet. He stopped to rest after a couple of minutes, already feeling weak and shaky from blood loss. This definitely wasn't how Sebastian had intended his day to go. He had been hoping to at least run into Blaine one more time in the arena. Sebastian was certain the Capitol audience would have loved to watch a love triangle play out with Blaine in the middle.

As if the Gamemakers could read his mind, a wall shifted in front of Sebastian. He looked up to find Blaine across the corridor from him, looking on with a sympathetic look on his face. Cautiously, Blaine dropped into a crouch next to the wounded boy. Sebastian wasn't entirely sure if this was real, or if the blood loss was causing him to hallucinate.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Blaine truly was sorry as he watched Sebastian grow paler. Despite growing up in the Capitol, Blaine had always seen the Games for what they were. It made him sick to know that he was here, watching another boy bleed to death, purely for the entertainment of the Capitol. Blaine had no emotional connection to Sebastian, and had been thoroughly creeped out by him during training, but no one deserved to die this way. His mind flashed again with images of Quinn. She was dead because Blaine got caught up in the adrenaline fueled battle at the cornucopia. He was so focused on rescuing Kurt, he hadn't bothered to think about what it would feel like to take a life. Blaine watched Sebastian's eyes slide in and out of focus and knew the boy would be dead soon. There was nothing he could do to ease Sebastian's suffering, so Blaine knelt beside him and waited for him to die.

Sebastian's last thought before he passed out was "it's all fun and Games...until it's not."

Blaine tried to ignore his guilty conscience and his growling stomach as he continued trying to solve the arena. Blaine knew he was running out of time. Sebastian was the 5th tribute to fall since sunrise. Blaine was still visibly shaken from their encounter. He had come across the dying boy as he searched for Kurt and he knew he had wasted precious daylight sitting there long after the hovercraft took Sebastian's body out of the arena.

As soon as it was light enough, Blaine had examined the gift he received the night before. It was a magnetic compass, but not like any he had seen before. It would have been a useless gift for any of the other tributes who probably wouldn't even know what it was, but Blaine had actually used a similar object on camping holidays and scavenger hunts when he lived in the Capitol. Although it was small and reasonably useful, a compass would have been considered a luxury item in the Districts. He doubted any other tribute would know how to use it.

What made this compass unique was that instead of pointing north, the arrow moved to point at an embossed heart design. Blaine recognized it from the bracelet he currently wore. Knowing that all of the tributes had been fitted with a tracking device before entering the arena, Blaine now guessed that their tracking devices emitted a unique magnetic frequency and that his compass was somehow tuned to Kurt's location. They must have even more sponsors than he anticipated. A gift like this would be extremely expensive. Even something as simple as a container of water could cost an exorbitant amount of money. Somewhere in the maze, Kurt must be on the move. The needle shifted slightly, indicating that its magnetic north had changed position. Every few minutes Blaine had to alter his course to adjust for Kurt's movement in the maze. He had to backtrack whenever he hit a dead end, but at last he was making progress.

Karofsky was watching his back. Lauren and Santana would both be coming after him now and if they attacked him together the numbers would be on their side. He still had to make 6 more kills before he reached his goal, meaning he would have to take out all but 1 of the remaining tributes. He definitely didn't have time now to take out any of his targets slowly. These Games weren't going at all how Karofsky had planned. And he still hadn't come across Anderson. He knew from the Capitol broadcast last night that Blaine and his little boyfriend had both survived the first night. With any luck Sebastian had followed through on his end of their alliance and followed the boyfriend. It'd be even better if Sebastian managed to injure him so Karofsky would have an even easier time finishing him off.

He'd taken what was left of Azimio's weapons and supplies after Lauren took off, so he now possessed a couple of jagged bladed knives, a lethal looking ax, and his long sword. As the afternoon wore on, he came across two more tributes. One of them was semi-conscious, probably from dehydration. Karofsky made quick work of her before turning to his next target. He didn't have as much time as he wanted, but he was determined to make this one more entertaining for the audience. Karofsky attacked the other tribute, pinning him to the wall with his forearm against the boy's throat. Enjoying the frightened look on the boy's face, Karofsky lifted him off the ground. The boy put up a weak struggle that made Karofsky laugh. He pressed harder against his throat, cutting off the other tribute's air supply and waited until he had almost passed out before dropping him hard to the ground. As the boy gasped for breath, Karofsky aimed a few hard kicks at his chest, head, and gut. After a minute or two of this, he yanked the boy back to his feet and drew one of his knives slowly across his throat. Blood sprayed the wall and the boy collapsed against Karofsky's hold as he bled out. With a vicious grin, Karofsky checked another 2 kills off his list and wiped the blood off his knife.

**CHAPTER 15**

Kurt had been on the move since sunrise, but he had long since given up on his shoe polish trick so he could be back to wandering in circles for all he knew. He considered just finding somewhere to stay out of sight and hoping Blaine that was doing better than he was solving the arena. Kurt remembered his mother telling him once that if he ever got lost, he should stay where he was so that he'd be easier to find. It had been good advice when he was little and would frequently wander away from his father in the square. Sometimes he had trouble finding his way back. But Burt had always managed to find him. Then again, he hadn't been hidden in a constantly changing maze from tributes who were actively trying to kill him. Kurt was sure that as long as he was alive and able to move, Blaine would never stop searching for him. There were still the other tributes to contend with though. He'd heard the cannon boom more than half a dozen times since sunrise and he couldn't stop worrying about his boyfriend.

Kurt's time in the arena had been surprisingly uneventful, so he knew there had to be more exciting fights happening elsewhere. His stomach had been churning all morning and it had nothing to do with hunger. It had only been two days since the Games began and there were only 6 tributes left in the arena. This had to be one of the shortest Games he'd ever seen. He remembered last year's Games dragging on for almost two weeks. Kurt knew that when they reached the final 5, the Gamemakers had camera crews dispatched to the remaining tributes' Districts where they would interview friends and family members. No tribute from District 12 had made it to the final 5 in his lifetime, and he wondered what his neighbors back home would have to say about him and Blaine. He hadn't even thought about Finn and Carole since he arrived in the Capitol. He'd been so focused on training and worried about the possibility of losing Blaine that he didn't even realize how much he missed his family.

Burt was hopeful. None of his previous tributes had ever made it this far in the Games. Blaine had been making considerable progress since he'd received the compass, and Kurt had so far managed to stay away from trouble. With a little luck, they would be able to find each other by nightfall. Burt cringed when the male tribute from 1 made his most recent kill. The Games were by their very nature violent and brutal, but for the most part the deaths had been quick and merciful up until now. The hulking boy was clearly unhinged and with the tribute pool dwindling, Burt knew he would be a formidable enemy for Kurt and Blaine. Both his boys were quick on their feet, but neither was a match for Karofsky's apparent bloodlust. Burt hoped they would find each other before having to face Karofsky. They'd stand the best chance working together.

For the first time, Burt would be featured in the final interviews. Not only as a mentor since both of his tributes were poised to make it to the final 5, but also as Kurt's father. He knew camera crews were already on their way to 12 to interview his family and Blaine's father. Burt thought of his wife and stepson back home and hoped they were holding up as they watched the Games together. However the Games ended, all of their lives had been irrevocably changed this year.

Blaine had been following Kurt's trail all day and he knew he had made significant progress, but once again the daylight was waning quickly. Once darkness fell, Blaine wouldn't be able to use his compass. If only he hadn't lost his supply pack. The dry start flares would have given him an additional light source. Now that the tribute pool had shrunken considerably, he was less worried about drawing other tributes in his direction. He'd rather face his opponents now and keep them away from Kurt. At Blaine's last count there were only 6 tributes left. The Games were progressing rapidly. In previous years they'd lasted as long as several weeks, drawing the entertainment out in the Capitol. Blaine wondered why the Gamemakers were forcing the tributes together so quickly this time.

Just before sunset he could hear light footsteps nearby. They were coming from the direction his compass was leading him in, but they were muffled through at least one wall. He was trying to find a way toward the footsteps, but kept running into corners and dead ends. If it was an enemy tribute, Blaine was certain the Gamemakers would have intervened to draw them together. Desperate, Blaine decided to throw caution to the wind. He yelled Kurt's name as loud as he dared. The footsteps grew louder and he heard a voice shout his name in reply.

"Kurt!" Blaine felt an adrenaline surge with the knowledge that only a few feet of concrete separated him from his boyfriend. He ran toward Kurt's voice.

"I'm over here! Blaine! I'm here!" Kurt's replies were coming from behind a single wall, but Blaine couldn't find a way to get there. He felt his frustration growing. The Gamemakers weren't going to make this easy on the boys.

"Wait there. I'm trying to get to you." After running into three more dead ends, Blaine remembered that he still had the rope he'd used to get out of the booby trapped room. He had looped it around his waist after his pack disappeared. Working quickly, Blaine knotted one end into a loop and threw it over the wall to Kurt. Keeping his end tied around his waist, he steadied his balance and shouted for Kurt to tighten the rope around his own waist.

"Keep both of your feet flat against the wall as you climb. And try to keep your legs straight before you take each step." Blaine put all of his weight into the rope and slowly started walking backwards as Kurt started to climb. It was hard work and his hands were already starting to ache. Two days of exhaustion and dehydration in the arena were taking their toll on the boy. Blaine's arms shook with the effort. He could feel the rope start to slip through his sweaty hands and tightened his grip. "Kurt, I don't want to rush you, but my hands are slipping."

"Hang on. This will help." Blaine felt the weight on the rope lessen as the other boy threw a pack of supplies over the wall. Blaine almost laughed when he realized it was the same pack that he grabbed at the cornucopia. They had been within feet of each other yesterday. He redoubled his grip on the rope and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kurt's face appear over the wall. His boyfriend climbed onto the ledge of the wall and Blaine moved to help him reach the ground. Just as Blaine had done the day before, Kurt lowered himself until he was hanging by the tips of his fingers. Standing underneath his boyfriend, Blaine held Kurt's waist and steadied him as he let go and dropped to the ground. They threw their arms around one another and held tight. Kurt was shaking and when Blaine pulled back to look at his boyfriend, he noticed tears running down his face.

Kurt was almost in hysterics, a mix between laughing and sobbing. "I was so worried about you. I've been trying to find you the whole time." He refused to let go of Blaine. Kurt was afraid if he did, he would wake up and find that this was a dream. When his breathing became labored, Blaine helped him sit and gently rubbed his back to help him calm down. Kurt could hardly believe this was real. He was finally back in Blaine's arms. He could almost forget they were in the Games. It felt like home.

"It's alright. I found you. We found each other. It's going to be alright." Blaine felt like a huge weight had been lifted. There were only 4 other tributes in the arena he had to protect Kurt from. They were together. They had weapons and supplies. They were going to be okay.

Burt almost couldn't believe the response from the audience when the boys were reunited. The elation in the Capitol was overwhelming. Spontaneous parties erupted throughout the Capitol and everywhere he turned people were asking to join their team of sponsors. Burt had underestimated just how popular the boys were with this audience. The entire city was rooting for them. As the tribute pool dwindled, however, Burt grew more and more worried that Kurt and Blaine would end up being the final two tributes. He began to wonder if that had been the Gamemakers' plan all along. Caught up in helping the boys find each other, Burt had forgotten the cardinal rule of the Games: there can only be one victor.

As horrible as it was to think about either of them dying at the hands of someone sick like Karofsky, Burt didn't want it to come down to only Kurt and Blaine. He couldn't imagine the trauma if one of them had to kill the other in order to come home. It certainly wouldn't feel like winning. How could anyone recover from something like that?

**CHAPTER 16**

Karofsky finally cornered his prey. He'd tracked Lauren down and after a brief chase he caught up with her and trapped the girl in a dead end. She was armed only with a bow. It was completely useless for someone on the run. Karofsky had taken an arrow in the shoulder, but Lauren ran out of arrows trying to hit him again. When he advanced on her, Lauren desperately grabbed at the arrow still lodged in his shoulder and twisted it hard causing him to yell out in fury and pain. He shoved her against the wall and yanked the arrow out of his arm. Karofsky attacked using only his fists as he hit the large girl over and over again. Lauren fought back, hearing the satisfying crunch as she hit him hard in the nose, breaking it. Howling with rage and pain, Karofsky wrapped his meaty hands around her throat and slammed her head against the wall as hard as he could. She went limp in his grip and her skull was crushed by the impact. Karofsky repeatedly bashed her head into the wall, continuing for several minutes after the boom of the cannon told him she was dead. Only 3 more until he reached his goal.

Blaine felt Kurt flinch in his arms when the cannon fired, telling them there were only 5 tributes left alive. As the arena grew darker, Blaine held Kurt close to him. They were in the same position they had sat in the night before the Games. It was a position that was comforting and familiar to the boys, despite the change in circumstances. This time, they were waiting for the Capitol broadcast that would confirm who their final adversaries were.

"You're hurt." Kurt held Blaine's hands in his, gently running his thumbs over the deep rope burns he had sustained pulling Kurt over the wall. The skin was torn away right down to the muscle. His hands were raw and caked with dried blood. Blaine would have a difficult time fighting the other tributes with his hands like this. Kurt poured some water over his boyfriend's hands, trying to soothe the damaged skin and muscle.

Blaine winced as the cool water splashed over his palms. "I'll be okay." Truthfully his hands were killing him. In the adrenaline rush of reuniting with Kurt, he hadn't realized how badly they were hurt. The rope had shredded several layers of skin and severely damaged the muscle. Where the skin was still intact, his hands were red and swollen. If another tribute attacked them, he didn't know if he'd even be able to hold a weapon to protect Kurt. It wouldn't stop him from trying though. He kissed Kurt on his forehead, cheeks, and the tip of his nose before he pressed their lips together. It started out sweet and gentle; then Blaine felt a spark ignite in his heart and deepened the kiss. They kissed until they had to come up for air, and even then they stopped only long enough to catch their breath, their foreheads resting against one another. Kurt initiated the next kiss, his fingers wound tightly in Blaine's hair. Both boys had tears running down their faces when they finally broke apart.

"There are only 5 of us left." Kurt was crying. Reality had finally sunk in that probably within the next 24 hours one or both of them would be dead. Winning the Games meant losing the love of his life.

Before Blaine could offer a comforting reply, the Capitol anthem began playing and the nightly broadcast appeared overhead. Both tributes from District 1 were still alive. Blaine wasn't surprised. District 1 almost always has at least one tribute that makes it to the final 5. He knew it was going to take all of his strength and energy to take on Karofsky, and there was almost no chance of the larger boy being killed by someone else now. Blaine shook his head sadly when he saw Sebastian's picture appear above them. The boy might have won in any other year. He certainly would have had the most Capitol sponsors trying to help him. Blaine also noted with a twinge of worry that Sam had once again survived the day. Maybe he had underestimated the boy's survival instinct.

Kurt felt a brief pang of sadness when he learned that the disabled girl from 9 was named Becky. She hadn't made it through the day. Kurt didn't expect the small girl to win the Games, or even to make it beyond the first few hours, but he still felt sympathy for the girl's family. For all of their families.

Across the Districts, the cameras were rolling as the Capitol audience was introduced to the families of the remaining 5 tributes. Carole and Finn had been joined by Devon Anderson in the lounge of the Justice Building where they had been answering questions from the Capitol for the last hour or so. It was uncomfortable sitting in the room with Blaine's father. Not just because he was Head Peacekeeper, but also because he was an extremely unlikable person. Since the reaping he had been all around the District taking bets against the boys and predicting when and how they would be killed. Even the people of 12 had some human decency and considered it bad form to bet against their own tributes.

Surprisingly, their neighbors had been unusually supportive of the Hudson-Hummels since the reaping. Finn talked about how people would come up to him and tell him they were proud of Kurt and Blaine and hoped they would be able to stay together until the end of the Games. Carole told the reporter about the collection she had started in the District to help sponsor the boys. She was surprised when the contributions had far exceeded her expectations considering the way her stepson had been treated his entire life and how the boys ended up in the arena in the first place. The donations she collected certainly weren't in the range of wealth the Capitol sponsors had provided, but Carole was touched by the gesture and in the Games, every little bit can mean the difference between life and death.

The reporter asked Finn several questions about how he felt when Blaine volunteered in his place. Finn had tears in his eyes when he told them he would be indebted to Blaine for the rest of his life. He owed Blaine not only for volunteering in his stead, but for keeping his little brother safe and his family whole.

Blaine's father appeared bored throughout the interview. When it was his turn to answer questions, he told the reporter he was surprised that his son had survived this far, but he was even more shocked that the Capitol bought into his little forbidden love act. Of course the reporter wanted to know what he meant by that.

"My son may have everyone else fooled with this tortured romance, but I'm not buying it. Sure he's been fooling around with that other little faggot since we got here, but even my failure of a son can do better than that boy. Hummel's nothing but trash and this District was right to try and get rid of him. If you ask me my idiot son just threw his life away on a worthless homo who's just going to die anyway."

At this, Carole and Finn had to be escorted from the room before they attacked Blaine's father on live television. Even the Capitol reporter seemed eager to end the interview as soon as he could. The audience back in the Capitol couldn't believe what they were hearing. No one could have imagined that this is what Blaine's home life had been, even before they moved to District 12. Blaine's father had just created even more sympathy for the boys.

Since he was in the Capitol, Burt's interview was conducted by the same master of ceremonies who had done the tribute interviews before the Games. The MC congratulated him on the genius gift he had sent Blaine in the arena. Burt thanked the generosity of the Capitol sponsors for their role in helping the boys find each other. Now that the Games were winding down and the boys had finally found each other, the MC asked Burt how he wanted this to end.

"I'm just hoping to get through the next few days with as little heartbreak as possible. I think we all know that no matter how this plays out none of our lives will ever be the same. Blaine is just as much a part of our family as Kurt, and if there was anything I could do to spare either of them the pain of losing a loved one, I would gladly do it."

As honest and heartfelt as his words were, Burt knew that he couldn't move the Capitol audience the way Blaine could. During training he'd strategized with the boy how to end this interview if they made it this far. Sometimes Burt didn't know where Blaine comes up with his ideas, but the boy certainly had a flair for theatrics and was an absolute genius when it came to getting support from the Capitol. He would have made one hell of a politician.

"You've all seen how committed Blaine has been to protecting my son or die trying. From day one, he told us all that it has never been his intention to survive the Games. Knowing he would never return to the Capitol, Blaine gave me something to share with you so he could thank you and say goodbye."

The video screen behind them flickered on and Blaine's face appeared before them. Instantly, the audience was on the edge of their seats. Blaine was wearing his assigned tribute gear, so this had to have been filmed only moments before the Games began. The shaky quality of the video further confirmed that Burt had recorded the boy using a simple handheld camcorder.

"Happy Hunger Games. The odds have been in our favor so far. If you're watching this, it means Kurt and I both made to the final 5 tributes. I want to personally thank you all for helping us get this far. We absolutely wouldn't be here without the support of our sponsors." Blaine's knack for flattering the Capitol was evident once again.

"As a token of my sincere appreciation, I've arranged for all of our sponsors to receive this."

The audience screamed and clapped and cheered when they realized what he was holding. Blaine was presenting them with a copy of his long-awaited album.

"As some of you know, I started working on this album before I left for 12. What you don't know is that I've been sneaking into a music studio in the middle of the night every night since arriving back in the Capitol, working hard to finish recording. It is my exclusive gift to our sponsors in gratitude of your role in helping bring Kurt home. With that said, I want to share one last song with you all." Burt handed the boy an acoustic guitar and he started strumming a ballad.

If I die young

Bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time

...

And I'll be wearing white

When I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring

On my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town

Says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

I've had just enough time

...

Blaine ended the song with a wave and the video faded to black as he walked into the elevator that would bring him to the arena. It was his final plea, made directly to the Capitol for their assistance in helping Kurt survive. By the time Burt walked off stage after his interview, a crowd of new sponsors had surrounded him wanting to support the boys in the arena and get their hands on Blaine's music.

**CHAPTER 17**

Santana was exhausted. She had been on the run for hours, trying to elude Karofsky. Eventually she managed to lose him when they heard someone else nearby. She knew he would stop following her if he thought Anderson was close by. Her District partner certainly wasn't one of the great thinkers of our time, so Santana had her suspicions that the Gamemakers were purposely trying to force conflict by making it easier for him to find his targets in this complicated maze. Not that she was surprised. With only 5 tributes left, passions were running high and each remaining tribute would become convinced that they were going to win. The final few kills were always the most enthusiastic because each one was a step closer to home. Her aching muscles protested with every step and she definitely wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Santana wasn't afraid to die. She knew Karofsky was sadistic and would make it as unpleasant as possible, but even a drawn out, painful death was hardly the worst thing that a person could experience.

Santana had been dead for most of the past year anyway. Since her girlfriend Brittany had been reaped for the previous year's Hunger Games. Even though she was from District 1, Brittany hadn't scored high during training. She just lived in a special place in her head and the Gamemakers didn't understand. Her low score made it harder for Brittany to gain sponsors. Someone in the Capitol must have hoped she'd live up to her District's standards because she did receive one gift in the arena. The arena was an enormous, frozen tundra that year, and a single generous sponsor had paid for a thick blanket that kept the girl from freezing to death. It couldn't save her from the other tributes though. Brittany survived until there were only 8 tributes left before another tribute managed to find her hiding spot. When she died, a part of Santana died with her.

So Santana knew better than anybody what Anderson and his boyfriend were going through, except she had been too much of a coward to volunteer for the girl she loved. Santana and Brittany had never known acceptance in their relationship the way Anderson and Hummel did. The boys might have faced ignorance and ridicule from their neighbors in 12, but people clearly loved them. She'd seen Hummel's dad on television for years and he was definitely not the type of man who would disown his son for his sexuality. And Anderson grew up in the Capitol where everyone clearly worshipped the ground he walked on. Santana's family hadn't even spoken to her since she told them she was in love with Brittany. Not a day has gone by that Santana didn't wish she had been brave enough and selfless enough to take Brittany's place in the Games last year. Santana wasn't afraid to die. She just wished she had something left worth dying for.

Sam was hoping for another uneventful night. Earlier in the evening, he lost most of his supplies and his sword in yet another attempt to evade Karofsky. Sam had no idea how the other tribute kept finding him. He wished Karofsky would stalk one of the other remaining tributes for a few hours and give him a chance to regroup. As he ducked around a corner to dodge another attack from the larger boy, Sam found himself enclosed in a room that hadn't existed moments before. Without warning, the floor dropped out from beneath him. Acting on instinct, Sam dropped his weapon and found a finger hold in the brick wall. His hands started to slip and he struggled to find purchase with his feet. Sam quickly shrugged off his supply pack and held on for his life. After a few minutes his hands and arms began to ache. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer when, just as suddenly as it had disappeared, the ground shifted back beneath him, and Sam landed hard. Winded, he struggled to catch his breath as the sun set and the arena went dark.

Blaine and Kurt were taking turns keeping watch throughout the night. Kurt was watching the stars and listening for nearby tributes while Blaine finally slept. He'd wanted to keep watch the entire night but Kurt put his foot down and scolded his boyfriend for treating him like he was fragile.

"You need to sleep too. Let me take watch first." Kurt knew that Blaine had probably been awake most of the last night, and he didn't sleep at all the night before the Games.

"What if something happens in the middle of the night? I told you I was going to protect you." Blaine was worried that Karofsky or one of the others could sneak up on them in the darkness. Now that he found Kurt, he was convinced the Gamemakers would find a way to separate them again. All in the name of entertainment, of course.

"Do you honestly believe Karofsky could SNEAK up on anyone? You'd hear him coming a mile away. And I'm getting sick and tired of you protecting me. We're a team. Why can't we protect each other? I'm not completely helpless you know."

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't helpless. Just like he knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Kurt was right. He would be better prepared for the inevitable fight if he was rested. Blaine finally conceded to letting Kurt take the first watch with the promise that he would wake him if he heard anything or anyone nearby. Kurt kissed Blaine in agreement. He fell asleep almost immediately. Kurt spent the first part of the night reorganizing their supplies, following Blaine's lead of keeping a small amount of food and water on him in case they had to flee the area quickly. They also each kept one of the flares on them. Blaine figured if they somehow got separated, it would be an easy way to find one another. Kurt suggested using them as a decoy to lure the remaining tributes to them. He was tired of hiding.

Santana had finally settled into an alcove for the night. In the moonlight she examined the injury Sebastian had given her. It wasn't lethal, but it hurt like hell. He'd managed to slice her across her lower ribs, but luckily the cut didn't seem to be that deep. It was stupid of her to get that close to her enemy, but she knew she had one shot to incapacitate him. She lost her only weapon in the fight and had to flee, but the cannon boom a few minutes later let her know she succeeded in taking out her enemy.

The full moon seemed unnaturally bright and Santana wondered if the Gamemakers had somehow enhanced the light to allow her competitors to keep hunting through the night. Each tribute was allowed to bring one non-dangerous personal item into the arena with them. Some wore a piece of jewelry with special meaning; others brought a photograph of loved ones. Santana pulled out a worn and faded envelope that looked like it had been read and refolded hundreds of times. As always, Santana smiled as soon as she saw the bright red crayon written on the page. Before she entered the arena, Brittany had passed on a letter for her mentor to bring home. Santana ran her thumb over her final message from her lost love.

Brittany wrote about her experiences in the Capitol, how much she worried about her pet cat back home, and her fear that she wouldn't survive the Games. Santana smiled sadly when she reread her girlfriend's memories from her time in the Capitol.

"_We got to go to parties. None of the girls here are as beautiful as you are. I was sad and I missed you today. I met a nice boy at the party. He was singing and making music and he smelled like hair gel. He could tell I was sad and bought me an ice cream. It even had sprinkles. I told him how much I missed your sweet lady kisses and he told me I should write you a letter so you would know how much I miss you. And he promised to write a song just for us. It's scary here and the other tributes are mean. I don't want to die yet. At least not until 'One Tree Hill' gets cancelled. I promise to do what you told me and hide from the mean people. Please help Lord Tubbington with his gambling problem. I love you."_

I love you. The words seemed so easy written in Brittany's crooked handwriting, but Santana had never been able to say them. Not even when she said goodbye before Brittany boarded the train to the Capitol. Brittany had said it hundreds of times and Santana had only ever said "me too." It wasn't that she didn't mean them, but she had always been afraid that once they're out there you can't take them back and it would hurt more to say goodbye.

The next pages delivered with Brittany's letter were written in crisp, neat handwriting. It was a letter from the boy Brittany had met at the tribute party.

"_Dear Santana, you don't know me and we likely will never meet, but I felt compelled to write to you. I grew up in the Capitol so you have every reason to hate me, because I am part of a system that has destroyed your life. During the tribute parties, I was working as a musician, and I met Brittany. She seemed so sad and alone, and I could tell she just wanted someone to talk to. We talked for hours over ice cream and she told me how much she loves you and misses you. I get the feeling you don't hear this often, but your love is beautiful and your relationship is special. I want this letter to be accompanied by Brittany's return home to you, but we've both watched the Games all our lives and know the reality that they exist to destroy innocent, loving people like Brittany. No one decent ever wins the Games. I just want to let you know that you're not alone. Brittany asked me to dedicate a song to you, but I wanted to give you something more special than that. Enclosed you will find lyrics to a song I've written just for you and Brittany and a recording of her singing it for you. Listen to it when you need her the most, and trust that the ones who love us never truly leave us. You can always find them in your heart. I leave you with hope, courage, and love. Sincerely, B. Anderson"_

Back in the Capitol the cameras had zoomed in on Santana's letter so the audience could read along with her. Burt watched as the audience slowly realized the connection between Blaine and the tribute from District 1. He wondered what the Gamemakers thought of this little twist of fate.

Santana didn't believe in fate or destiny, but she certainly knew what irony was. All she had wanted for the past year was a chance to meet this boy and thank him for being good to Brittany, and for helping her find strength when she needed it most. After her reaping, Santana actually wondered if she'd be able to track him down in the Capitol somehow. She was beyond shocked when she realized the curly haired volunteer from 12 was the same Anderson she'd been desperately hoping to meet. She wondered if Blaine had put two and two together and realized she was the same girl he had written to last year. That is if he even remembered doing it at all. It might not have been a significant moment in his life, but it was important to Santana. When Brittany died, Santana fell into a crippling depression. She had even contemplated taking her own life. When the letters arrived with Brittany's body, Santana realized she had to keep living. If she didn't, there would be no one to remember the beautiful girl.

Santana unfolded the last page of the letter, revealing the song Blaine had written for her to help her be strong again. She had listened to the recording thousands of times, in awe of how perfect Brittany sounded. It was more than Santana could have hoped for to remember her girlfriend by. The song was heartbreaking, and a perfect way to say farewell.

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led to those

Who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you

…

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have rewritten mine

By being my friend

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind of the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

…

**CHAPTER 18**

Sam awoke with a start. Dawn was still hours away, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. He didn't know if he'd ever get the images of his nightmare out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he watched Quinn fall, and saw the faces of each of the tributes he'd slain. Quinn's death hadn't even been at his own hands but he was still wracked with guilt. Not only did he fail to even try to protect her, but he helped rescue her killer only moments later. Sam didn't regret helping Blaine escape the cornucopia, which only increased his guilt over Quinn. He wondered if he'd ever have the strength to face her family back home. As for the tributes he'd killed, Sam knew he would have those nightmares for the rest of his life. He wondered how long that would be.

Knowing falling back asleep wasn't an option Sam figured he might as well keep moving. Maybe he'd get lucky and catch one of his competitors off guard in the darkness. While he wasn't eager to add more faces to his nightmares, Sam just wanted the Games to be over with. Maybe he could go home and try to heal. First he wanted to make it back to the cornucopia and pick through the remaining weapons and supplies. Using the full moon as a point of reference, he started working through the maze.

After a few hours of this, Sam inadvertently triggered another trap. Once again the corridors shifted around him to create an enclosed room. Sam immediately moved closer to the walls in case the floor dropped again. This time, however, a ceiling also slid over the top of the walls, plunging the room into complete darkness. Weaponless and with no supplies, Sam tensed as water started flowing into the room from an unknown source. The room must be sealed tight because the water had quickly risen past Sam's ankles. He was a fair swimmer, but if the room continued filling up at this rate, his ability to swim wouldn't matter. Sam tried not to panic as he searched the room for a possible exit. The water level was now above Sam's waist and he was starting to get nervous. He waded through the water, pressing on the walls hoping to find some kind of pressure release, but the effort was fruitless. Within a few minutes the water had risen to Sam's chin and he had begun to tread water. Pressing hard against the ceiling, Sam was starting to struggle for oxygen.

As his air supply was decreased to mere inches, he came to the sudden realization that the Gamemakers wouldn't kill one of the final 5 tributes with an arena trap. Not when it was far more exciting to watch the tributes battle for survival. This thought allowed him to calm down slightly as he fought for air. His theory was being tested as Sam took a final deep breath and the water had filled the room completely.

Burt was surprised and impressed that the boy from 6 managed to remain fairly calm while the water rose around him. One of the new features of this year's arena included audience involvement. Capitol citizens could utilize social media to vote on the traps to be triggered throughout the maze. It was a crude first effort, but it had been well received by the audience who had petitioned for more involvement in the Games. The Gamemakers had clearly hoped for more of a panicked reaction from the boy, but the audience didn't appear to be too disappointed. The infrared cameras zoomed in on the boy's face as he started struggling underwater. Almost as quickly as the trap had been triggered, the Gamemakers opened a drain in the floor of the room and the water level decreased again. The boy collapsed on the floor, choking on water and gasping for breath. Now it was Burt's turn to hold his breath as the cameras shifted to focus on Blaine who had gone rigid at the sound of someone coughing nearby.

Blaine took over keeping watch from Kurt shortly before dawn. He spent the first few hours watching Kurt sleep in the moonlight. He looked innocent and flawless and Blaine's resolve strengthened to get him home safely. He had once told someone that "no one decent ever wins the Games" and more than anything he wanted this year to be different. He wished the rest of the Capitol saw the Games the way he did. Each of the other tributes deserved to survive just as much as Kurt did, but he could never put anyone else's life above Kurt's. And none of them deserved to live with the knowledge that they had contributed to the deaths of 23 other tributes. Blaine knew going into the Games that he would have blood on his hands before the end, and he hated himself for it. He told himself he would do whatever it takes to save Kurt. Blaine tried not to think about the fact that the other tributes might be just as important to someone else as Kurt was to him. That's why he had spent his entire savings trying to sponsor one of last year's tributes.

He had met her during one of the Capitol parties and his heart went out to her when she told them about her girlfriend back home. Blaine identified with her when she said their families weren't very accepting their sexuality. Before they left the Capitol, his father spent half of his time trying to set Blaine up on dates with his colleagues' daughters, convinced that all it would take to make him straight was an evening with a beautiful girl. When the training scores were announced, Blaine knew the girl had almost no chance at winning the Games despite being from District 1. Still, he felt compelled to try to help her. He'd been saving tips and cash payments from his performances for over a year trying to save enough money for a place of his own when he turned 18. Instead, he emptied his account to sponsor the girl. And it hadn't mattered. He couldn't save her. She died a few days later and the best Blaine could do after that was write a sympathetic letter to her girlfriend. The Games had destroyed her life, and as if that wasn't enough, she ended up in the arena herself this year. Blaine almost approached her during training, wanting to tell her how sorry he was, but he had to make Kurt his first priority. So he tried to put Brittany and Santana out of his head and focus on keeping his boyfriend alive.

Just as the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, Blaine heard another tribute coughing or choking from somewhere close by. He immediately nudged Kurt to wake him, his finger over his lips to indicate the need to stay quiet. Blaine pointed in the direction of the voice and motioned that he was going to check it out. Kurt shook his head pointedly and started to stand up to follow his boyfriend. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's chest, silently begging him to wait there for him. Trying to ignore the pain in his hands, he grabbed his sword and slowly crept down the corridor. Unable to let Blaine out of his sight, Kurt waited until Blaine was a few steps ahead of him before following him at a distance. Blaine took a deep breath and steadied himself to face another tribute for the first time since he has watched Sebastian bleed to death. He turned the corner and found Sam on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and coughing violently. His clothes were soaked and there was about an inch of water on the floor, so Blaine assumed he'd just encountered another arena trap.

Sam looked up when he heard movement in the room and saw Blaine standing nearby with his sword raised. Blaine looked exhausted and a little bit unsteady, but Sam knew he didn't stand a chance. He was unarmed and still struggling to catch his breath. Sam almost laughed when an unbidden thought popped into his head. He had spent most of his time in the arena trying to catch his breath. Not wanting to die on his hands and knees, Sam dragged himself to his feet and turned to face his attacker.

But Blaine didn't attack. He was frozen, his weapon raised and ready to strike, but his thoughts from the last few hours were still weighing heavily on his conscience. What about Sam's family and friends back home? Did they deserve to lose someone they loved just because Blaine had entered the Games with Kurt? Blaine's arm was shaking as he struggled with his choices. The Games were an instrument of the Capitol. He had to play within their rules.

Sam had finally managed to get his breathing back under control, but he hadn't made a move to escape. He knew Blaine was just as fast as he was so running was pointless, but the other boy hadn't struck yet. Sam recognized the hesitation. He'd felt it the day before when he first came across the tributes he'd killed. It was one thing to attack someone who was actively trying to kill you, but when facing unarmed tributes, it required a little more ruthlessness. Blaine and Sam had already let each other walk away once, and Blaine seemed to be struggling with the fact that the stakes were much higher this time. This late in the Games, there was less and less chance that someone else would take out the other tribute, so they had no choice but to get their hands dirty. But Blaine still hesitated. While Blaine and Sam faced each other in a silent stalemate, Kurt rounded the corner, unnerved by the quiet coming from inside the room.

Seeing Kurt walk into the room seemed to bring Sam and Blaine out of their stupor. Sam watched the other two tributes exchange a sad, confused look and knew that neither of them took any pleasure in the kill. Knowing this encounter had never been in his favor, and feeling that Kurt and Blaine _deserved_ to make it home more than he did, Sam made an unprecedented decision.

"It's okay Blaine." He wanted the other boy to know that there were no debts between them and Sam didn't harbor any ill will toward either of them. "There's nothing waiting for me back in 6. Do what you came here for. Get him home." He gestured at Kurt with a nod.

"Sam, I…" Blaine couldn't believe what the other boy was saying. He knew he had the advantage right now. Sam was unarmed and Blaine was blocking the only way out of the room. But he hadn't expected the other boy to surrender so easily. And it wasn't just that he didn't have the will to fight. He was actually giving Blaine _permission_ to kill him. Two days ago Sam had saved Blaine's life at the cornucopia, and now this. He felt himself shaking. "I can't."

Kurt was proud of his boyfriend for not just giving in to the carnage of the Games, but he wondered what the audience in the Capitol thought of this development. He couldn't remember ever seeing a tribute hesitate to kill before. If they did, their enemy usually wasn't so noble. Blaine still hadn't lowered his sword, but he hadn't made a move to use it since entering the room. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and wrapped his hand around Blaine's other wrist, careful of his injured hands.

Burt didn't know what to make of the current situation. He knew from personal experience that it was a daily struggle to live with the blood of other tributes on your hands, but he didn't know how to express that to the Capitol audience who were rendered speechless by the turn of events. Everyone had assumed Blaine would be ruthless in his quest to keep Kurt alive. But Burt knew that Blaine wore his heart on his sleeve. He'd probably felt indebted to the boy from 6 ever since they escaped the cornucopia. Add that to his protective instinct and it wasn't surprising that Blaine would be reluctant to kill the unarmed boy. Burt held his breath as the stalemate continued between Sam and Blaine, hoping the Gamemakers didn't feel the need just yet to intervene and force the boys' hands.

Seeing Blaine's hesitation, Sam felt even surer that he was the better person out of the two of them. They both had blood on their hands, but Blaine had been in the middle of an adrenaline-fueled fight against the career pack when he killed Quinn. Sam murdered three unarmed tributes including a girl with a clear mental handicap. He felt remorse over his actions, but he never once considered that their lives meant more than his own. At least Blaine had something worth fighting for. He was fighting for something greater than his own survival.

"I'm serious Blaine. We promised all bets are off next time we meet. You've got me cornered without a weapon. If you don't kill me now, Karofsky will when he catches up with me." Knowing that argument wasn't going to work, he paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I've already started having nightmares." Judging by the sad look on Blaine's face Sam knew he didn't have to elaborate. "You and I both know he's the only one who deserves to go home from here." He pointed at Kurt who remained silent, knowing this was between his boyfriend and the other boy. Kurt couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that came from the knowledge that it was his fault Blaine was here in the first place. Blaine was already weighed down by the life he'd taken, and he'd done it for Kurt. It certainly didn't feel like he deserved to win.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and knew Sam was right. They were both part of a never ending cycle of violence. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a shaky step toward the other boy. Kurt held tight to his wrist, not wanting his boyfriend to have to do this. Sam nodded, urging Blaine to continue. As terrified as he was to die, he knew this was the right thing to do. At least in death he'd be free of the nightmares. He didn't care how cowardly it was to die rather than face his demons. He just wanted it to be over.

"Just make it quick." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. Blaine pulled his wrist out of Kurt's grasp and nodded, moving closer to Sam. His tears were warm on his cheeks as he raised his sword and thrust it quickly through Sam's chest. The blonde boy crumpled to the ground as Blaine whispered a quiet apology. His legs were shaking so bad he fell to his knees next to Sam's body. Blaine started coughing and retching violently as his stomach churned. Kurt knelt beside Blaine and pulled him into his arms. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and rubbed his knuckles, making him relax his grip on his sword. Both boys flinched violently when the cannon fired.

Burt still couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought the audience would have quickly turned against them when Blaine hesitated to kill the other tribute. The only rule in the Games was that only one tribute could survive. It was completely unheard of for a tribute to show remorse over killing one of their competitors. And what was even more puzzling was the other boy's reaction. Instead of taking advantage of Blaine's weakness, he'd simply accepted his own death and encouraged Blaine to finish it. And still the audience seemed to identify with Blaine. It wasn't the first time the Capitol looked at the Games through the eyes of a tribute. Usually, however, the top tributes entered the arena with a thirst for violence and bloodshed, and the audience followed their lead. This year Blaine had the audience wound around his finger so tightly that his actions had finally forced them to see the Games in a new light. Burt watched as the atmosphere in the Capitol changed. Emotions were raw and charged as people reacted to the situation. Blaine was their hero. He was charming, romantic, merciful, and compassionate. It wasn't just a matter of quality entertainment anymore. Burt realized with a smile that the audience had taken on Blaine's cause as their own.

**CHAPTER 19**

The sun rose with the death of another tribute. Santana realized this cannon burst was louder than they had been previously, so other tributes must be somewhere nearby. She reread Brittany's letter one more time before she folded it up and left her hidden alcove. As Santana started on her way, she listened for voices or footfalls that would give her some clue to who she was now tracking. Attacking Karofsky without a weapon would be suicide, but Santana was far more anxious to confront him than Blaine. At least killing her District partner wouldn't feel like she was betraying a friend. Karofsky was such a horrible human being that killing him would actually be doing the world a favor. She'd never even spoken to Anderson, but she loathed the idea of having to kill him when his encouraging words and beautiful song had been her saving grace for the past year. Santana could hear muffled voices around the corner, and the sound of someone sobbing quietly. That was definitely not Karofsky. Hesitating outside the small room, Santana listened to Kurt comforting his boyfriend and was struck with jealousy. They were together. She wished she could have been there to comfort Brittany when she needed it the most. Her feeling of envy was cut short when she remembered that the Games would soon rip them apart just like they had torn Santana's love away from her.

Blaine's silent tears had turned into choking sobs as he tried to come to terms with what he'd just done. Kurt held him tight until he'd managed to quiet his sobs and get his breathing back under control. When he'd finally calmed down, Blaine realized how his current situation might be perceived in the Capitol. He killed Quinn at the cornucopia almost without a second thought, and now he was having an emotional breakdown over the death of another tribute. His actions could cast doubt on his commitment to protect Kurt. Blaine loved Kurt more than anything, and he would continue to do whatever it takes to save him, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Blaine took no pleasure in taking someone else's life. He had no right to decide that Kurt's life was worth more than the other 22 people who entered the arena with them, but he had already made his choice. Blaine kissed Kurt softly before untangling himself from the other boy's embrace. He hadn't realized how long they'd sat like that until he felt how stiff his muscles were when he stood up. Blaine had crossed to the opposite side of the room to get a container of water from their pack when the Gamemakers made their next move.

Kurt was still kneeling near Sam's body when the floor opened at a steep incline, tipping him away from Blaine before he even realized what was happening. Kurt cried out for his boyfriend as he tumbled out of sight. Blaine's heart leapt into his throat at the desperate way Kurt shouted his name. When he turned around and saw Kurt falling into a chasm the led beneath the arena, Blaine lunged across the room. He tried to follow, but the floor had already shifted back into place. Kurt was gone. And he wasn't alone.

Santana was starting to despise the arena. One second she was outside the room eavesdropping on the boys' grief, and the next thing she knew, the floor had opened up beneath her and she landed hard somewhere underneath the maze. She quickly recovered from the shock of the fall and forced herself to stand. Santana knew the Gamemakers would find a way to tear the boys apart, but she wished she hadn't been sucked into the drama of it. She could hear Kurt running all over the place, shouting for his boyfriend and not even attempting to stay quiet. It was a stupid move considering Karofsky was still hunting them and could very well be down here. Still, Kurt's desperation to reunite with Blaine was her best chance for finding a way back into the main arena. Santana followed the boy at a distance, hoping he would find a staircase or path leading to the surface soon.

Kurt didn't know where he was or how he was supposed to find Blaine now. It was dark and damp below the arena, but the new maze was just as complicated as the previous one. Kurt felt like the Games had begun all over again and his only mission was to find Blaine. It was all he could do not to cry from frustration. He took off running, trying every possible corridor to find a way back to the surface. He doubted Blaine's compass would be of any use in this situation. It wasn't as if they could break through the floor as easily as they had gone over the wall. Kurt was worried about Blaine. His boyfriend had been in a state of emotional distress, and now Kurt worried that he might do something foolish and rash in his attempt to find him. He didn't care if anyone heard him running or shouting through the corridors. At least anyone following him wouldn't be able to attack Blaine.

Blaine was almost catatonic. He was still sitting on the floor, staring at the spot where Kurt disappeared. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but the sun was high in the sky now, telling him it was midday already. He took out his compass to find Kurt, but the needle hadn't moved. Either Kurt was trapped immobile beneath the floor, or the Gamemakers had come up with a way to block the magnetic signal. Blaine had begun to question himself for the first time since the reaping. From the moment he volunteered, he had never once doubted his ability to keep Kurt alive and help him win the Games. He had pushed his physical limits during training, and dominated the social scene in the Capitol to ensure sponsors for them. He'd survived the battle at the cornucopia and found Kurt, despite the odds stacked against them. Through all of it, Blaine had been certain he would succeed in his goal of saving Kurt. Now his confidence was cracked. Blaine was starting to worry that his moment of weakness with Sam had set the audience against them. He began to wonder if it mattered at all that they were this close to the end. Maybe the Gamemakers had called all of the shots to get them to this point and let Blaine think he could succeed. They could have conspired to give him hope and then rip it away in the last minutes. Blaine thought he'd been playing by the rules. He was finally starting to realize that when it comes to the Games, there are no rules.

Santana wasn't far behind Kurt when he found the ladder. She heard his sigh of relief and knew he had found a way back to the surface. But she also noticed something the boy hadn't seen. Movement and shadows in the corner of her eye told her Karofsky was down here with them. He hadn't made a move toward either of them, so Santana doubted that he'd been tracking them down here. He probably got here the same way she did. She suspected it was divine intervention from the Gamemakers trying to make things a little more exciting and force a confrontation. Santana knew she had never been a match for Karofsky; especially without a weapon. Even if she snuck away now and let him take out Kurt, she'd still die when she inevitably faced him. The only one left who might possibly stand a chance against Karofsky was Blaine. But he would only fight back only if he still had something worth fighting for. Santana was all too familiar with the feeling of losing someone she loved more than her own life. If Karofsky attacked Kurt right now, Blaine wouldn't want to live without him. And Karofsky would win the Games. Santana decided right there that it didn't matter if she lost as long as that ape didn't win. So she made a life or death decision and hissed Kurt's name.

Kurt jumped at the sound of his name. The female tribute from 1 was halfway down the corridor. Kurt's feet were already on the bottom rung of the ladder that would hopefully take him back to the surface. He had to get back to Blaine. He tensed, waiting for the girl to attack him. Instead she gestured wildly for him to move toward her, pointing down the opposite hallway with a panicked look on her face. On instinct, Kurt looked to where she had pointed and froze. Karofsky was down here. Kurt quickly moved toward the girl and out of Karofsky's line of sight. His heart was pounding. He was so close to making it back above ground, but he'd never be able to outrun the larger boy. The girl, Santana he thought her name was, pressed her finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet. She pointed to herself, then down the far hallway. Kurt shook his head, not knowing what she was trying to tell him.

"I'm going to run that way. You stay hidden here. I'll draw him away." Santana whispered impatiently. Kurt stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. Why would she try to help him? This could just be some elaborate trick so they could follow him back to Blaine. For some reason though, his instincts told him to trust her.

Santana knew Kurt had no reason to trust her. In the Games it was stupid to trust someone whose survival depending on everyone else's death. She took Brittany's letter out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she kept the page from her girlfriend and handed Kurt the other 2 pages.

"Just read this and you'll understand. Good luck." She kissed Kurt on the cheek and headed back down the corridor quickly before she lost her nerve. Santana made sure her footsteps echoed loudly and before long she heard Karofsky start to chase after her. Santana reached the top of the ladder and disappeared to the surface just as Karofsky had started to climb. Kurt crouched down in his hiding spot, holding his hand over his mouth and nose to muffle the sounds of his breathing. He remained motionless for several minutes after Karofsky had climbed up after Santana. He couldn't be completely sure they weren't working together to trick him into leading them to Blaine. Finally, after almost half an hour without any sounds of movement, Kurt let himself relax. He was still holding the paper Santana had shoved into his hand. As curious as he was to find out what was written, Kurt knew he didn't have any time to waste. He needed to find Blaine. Kurt folded and pocketed the letter before starting the climb to the surface.

**CHAPTER 20**

Burt was at a complete loss. He was sure the Gamemakers and audience were just as stunned as he was. No one was surprised that Blaine had been the undisputed star of the Games ever since the reaping. They had all accepted his pledge to get Kurt home no matter the cost. But no one could have anticipated how the Games had progressed this year. Burt wasn't terribly shocked when Blaine and Sam had let one another go after their escape from the cornucopia. Clearly Blaine had felt some obligation to the other boy and they'd called a temporary truce. While it wasn't typical, it certainly wasn't unheard of for other tributes to align themselves against the career pack. After that, Blaine was engrossed in his search for Kurt, which was to be expected. Somehow the events of last few hours had completely changed the Games. It was like the other tributes were suddenly just as invested in Blaine's mission as the audience was. Sam simply accepted his death with the proclamation that Kurt was the only one who deserved to win the Games. And now Santana had willingly drawn a competitor away from Kurt based on a chance shared connection between her and Blaine. Burt had underestimated the boy's ability to get into people's hearts.

Right now, though, he was worried about Blaine. The boy hadn't moved since Kurt had fallen through the floor. Burt's heart went out to the boy for the trauma he knew came from having to take a life. The audience was buzzing about another social media poll that had just been announced in the Capitol, but Burt wasn't paying attention. He only hoped that whatever traps or tricks the audience threw into the arena now would be targeted toward the boy from 1. Burt knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt or Blaine would have to face the hulking boy and they were going to need all the help they could get.

Santana could hear Karofsky quickly closing the distance between them. Knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun him this time, she stopped abruptly and turned to face her opponent. If she was going to die right now, she was going to face her enemy head on. He seemed just as surprised as she was at the sudden change of events. Karofsky's smile was vicious as he approached her slowly like a wild animal stalking its prey. Santana stood her ground, knowing that every second Karofsky was focused on her gave Blaine and Kurt a chance to find each other and regroup.

"So you're trying to be brave now Santana? Or are you just that stupid?" Now that the Games were almost over, he knew he could take his time with her without worrying about the other remaining tributes. Karofsky slowly advanced on her until her back was against the wall and there was no way to escape again. Santana cringed and turned her head when he got so close she could smell his breath in her face.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. But then again you always knew more about stupidity than I do so I'll let you be the judge on that one." Santana might be weaponless, but that didn't mean she couldn't get the last word in. "So sorry for breaking up our little alliance. I guess none of the others appreciated you telling them what to do either. That must have really messed up your game plan. How many kills did you say you wanted this year? What a shame."

"Don't worry darling. I only need three more. Once I'm done with you I can have some fun with Anderson and his little faggot boyfriend." Karofsky noticed Santana's eyes narrow at that. "Oh that's right. I forgot about your queer girlfriend. Wasn't it just so tragic when she died? Don't worry. You'll be joining her soon enough."

"You've got quite a problem with us queers don't you Karofsky? Tell me again why you've had such a hard-on for Anderson the entire time. Is it really because he outscored you in training? Or could it be you're upset because you know he'll never let you into his pants?" Santana was grasping at straws, but the way Karofsky flinched told her she'd hit a nerve. Beyond caring about her own life, she decided to goad him further. "Now that I think about it, I don't recall you being all that good with the ladies back home. I guess Anderson really is your type. Of course I don't blame you. Even I felt a little something in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance. No wonder he's got you all hot and bothered."

At that, Karofsky grabbed Santana's arms and shoved her against the wall, pinning her there. He dug his fingers hard into her biceps and slammed her back into the wall a few times. She could feel his rage growing and for a brief moment she felt pity for the older boy. If she was right, and she usually was, Karofsky had been hiding his sexuality all their lives. And for good reason judging by how her family and neighbors had treated her and Brittany. Maybe he was envious of how Anderson and his boyfriend had been accepted by the Capitol. Santana certainly was. No wonder he'd become so hostile and violent, even before the Games. It really sucked having to hide who you are. Another shove against the wall brought Santana back to reality. Unable to pull her arms out of his grasp, Santana brought her knee up as hard as she could between Karofsky's legs. He bent over with a howl of pain and she used the momentary distraction to yank an arm free. Santana raked her nails down the side of his face, tearing into the skin and muscle. She might have even damaged one of his eyes. Enraged, Karofsky backhanded her so hard she saw stars. Her teeth cut into her cheek and she could taste blood in her mouth. Not about to go down without a fight, Santana spat in Karofsky's face and renewed her struggle against his vice grip. When Karofsky drew his arm back to punch her, Santana tilted her head to the side at the last second, causing him to crash his fist into the wall. He'd clipped her ear and Santana winced at the pain of the impact. She knew his anger was about to explode and hoped it meant her death would be quick.

Karofsky grabbed her tight and whipped Santana around so hard she heard felt her shoulder pop out of place. She cried out in pain and shock as Karofsky lifted her off the ground and threw her at the far wall. Santana's head hit the wall, causing her to black out briefly. When her vision refocused, Santana brought a hand to the back of her head. Her fingertips were covered with blood. Karofsky was watching her with a cruel grin. He moved to kneel beside her. It would have looked like a gentle gesture if he hadn't just grabbed Santana's hair and yanked her head off the ground.

"Don't go passing out on me now. You're ruining my fun." Karofsky dragged Santana back to her feet and pinned her throat with his forearm, pressing her back against the wall again. Like he'd done with his earlier kill, he started to increase the pressure, cutting off her air supply until she started to black out before releasing her briefly. Her left arm hung limp and useless at her side, but Santana was able to bring her other arm up and punch Karofsky hard in the ear. He yelled in pain and grabbed her wrist with his free hand, holding her tighter against the wall. Santana decided to make a final attempt to anger him so much he would kill her faster.

"It must suck that pretty boys like Anderson will always be disgusted by you. You might go home a victor, but everyone will know you're nothing but a sick fuck. You'll just be another faggot to them. Too bad for the District that they can't send you back to the Games to die."

Santana's ploy worked. Karofsky was so fueled by rage he wrapped his hands around her neck so tightly she knew he would crush her windpipe. Santana struggled to suck in a final breath as Karofsky's hands squeezed tighter. With her thoughts focused on Brittany, the last thing Santana heard was the quiet crunch of her neck breaking.

Kurt flinched when he heard the boom of the cannon. He knew it was highly unlikely that Santana had survived her encounter with Karofsky. Kurt realized with a surge of guilt that she had willingly run toward her death in an attempt to protect him. And he had no idea why. It just didn't make any sense. Karofsky would be on the move again and this time he'd be going after Blaine. It suddenly hit Kurt that they were the last 3 tributes. Facing Karofsky was inevitable now. He picked up his pace, knowing he needed to find Blaine before Karofsky did.

Blaine's legs were numb from kneeling on the floor. He started shaking uncontrollably again when the cannon fired a few minutes ago. Earlier in the Games he had somehow _known _that Kurt was safe whenever each death was signaled. This time Blaine felt something else in his heart. His confidence had been completely shaken and panic started to set in. What if that had been Kurt? Blaine knew his boyfriend was weaponless when he disappeared. And the tributes from 1 had been in alliance since training. What if they caught up to him? Blaine's stomach churned and he started dry heaving. By the time he stopped coughing Blaine's face was hot with tears. Had he really come this far only to fail in the final hour?

Burt felt sick as he watched Blaine suffer another breakdown. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking right now. The cannon had just signified another death, and Blaine had no way of knowing that Kurt was safe. Burt knew he had to do something. He collected the rest of the donations from sponsors and prepared a final gift to be sent into the arena.

Blaine was beyond caring. He was contemplating taking his own life just so it would finally be over when a silver parachute landed directly in front of him. He sat there staring at it for several minutes before he finally forced himself to reach for it. He fought the urge to throw it against the wall. Blaine didn't want to know what gift Burt had sent him when all he could feel was guilt that the man had lost his son because Blaine failed to protect him. His hands opened the parachute mechanically and he felt his hope regrow as the item rolled into his hand. Closing his fist around the gift, Blaine found himself smiling at the simplicity of the message. Kurt was alive. Blaine opened his hand again. He was holding Kurt's mother's wedding band. Burt kept it on a chain around his neck all these years with the promise that he was holding onto it until it was time to pass it onto Kurt for his own fiancée. With one simple gift, Burt was telling Blaine that hope wasn't lost. For a moment, he let himself picture their lives in a world without the Games. Blaine smiled as he imagined writing a song to sing for Kurt on their wedding day. A chilling voice behind him shattered the image and brought him harshly back to reality.

"What's up homo?"

Kurt screamed in frustration as he walked into yet another dead end. It had been hours since he climbed to the surface and he wasn't any closer to finding Blaine. The voice in the back of his mind warned him that he should probably keep quiet in case Karofsky was lurking nearby, but Kurt would rather draw the monstrous boy to him than let him find Blaine first. He didn't even realize he was crying until he tasted the salty tears that had pooled in the corners of his mouth. Kurt hastily wiped his face and started to backtrack to his last turn.

**CHAPTER 21**

Blaine moved to stand up to face Karofsky but he couldn't make his legs cooperate. He didn't know how long he'd sat in that position, but his legs had gone numb from lack of circulation. Every time he tried to stand, his legs buckled and he fell back to the ground. This was not good. Fighting the pins and needles sensation, Blaine pushed himself forward and reached for his sword. Karofsky kicked the weapon out of Blaine's reach and laughed cruelly as the boy instead pulled a knife out of his belt and held it steady.

"Where's your little boyfriend? I hope you didn't lose him somewhere in the arena." Blaine's heart rose at the confirmation that Kurt was still safe wherever he was. Blaine hadn't failed yet. He ignored the throbbing pain from his damaged hand as he held his knife tightly and waited for Karofsky to strike. Karofsky seemed content to draw out the confrontation for which Blaine was grateful. Every second the larger boy spent taunting him gave Blaine time for the tingling in his legs to stop so he could stand.

"It took you long enough to find me. Did you have a little trouble with the arena? I can only image how hard it must have been for you to have to think this whole time." Blaine knew his attempt to stall was weak, but he was still giddy from the realization that Kurt was alive. Blaine tried once more to stand up, but was knocked back to the ground when Karofsky aimed a well-placed kick at his gut. With the wind knocked out of him and what felt like at least one cracked rib, Blaine quickly rolled out of the way of Karofsky's feet and forced himself to stand. He winced through the pain and charged at the larger boy, hoping to catch him off guard. Blaine managed to knock Karofsky to the ground, falling with him and landing hard. Karofsky recovered from the fall first and grabbed Blaine's wrist as he tried to bring his knife down. With a sick laugh, Karofsky squeezed Blaine's wrist hard, bending it back until he heard the satisfying snap of broken bones.

Blaine yelped in pain as he lost his grip on his only weapon. He did the only thing he could think of and head-butted Karofsky as hard as he could. Someone must have already broken the larger boy's nose because Blaine felt the bones shift when his forehead connected hard with Karofsky's face. Karofsky shouted and threw Blaine away from him. His back hit the far wall and he landed hard. Blaine saw his sword only a few feet away and made another desperate lunge toward his weapon. This time Karofsky grabbed Blaine by his hair and dragged him away from it. Blaine struggled against the other boy's grip, ignoring the pain in his scalp as he twisted and pulled his head in the other direction. He kicked his legs wildly and lashed out with his good arm in an attempt to trip Karofsky up. Karofsky used his free arm to pull Blaine tight against his own body, lifting him off the ground and holding his arm across the boy's throat. He laughed cruelly at Blaine's weak attempts to break his grip.

In a desperate attempt to get his hands on a weapon, Blaine drew his elbow back as quick as he could, connecting hard with Karofsky's solar plexus. As soon as he heard the larger boy draw in a sharp breath, Blaine snapped his head back as hard as he could, his skull connecting once again with Karofsky's face. He heard a muffled pop that told him the impact had dislocated Karofsky's jaw. Blaine renewed his struggle in Karofsky's arms.

Karofsky was enjoying Blaine's feeble attempts to get free. He'd been looking forward to this fight since training and the other boy wasn't disappointing. Karofsky noticed something on the ground glimmering in the sunlight a few feet away. Dragging Blaine with him, Karofsky bent over to pick it up. He laughed maliciously when he saw it was a wedding ring. He remembered Blaine's interview confession that he wished he'd asked his faggot boyfriend to marry him. This must be the ring he wanted to give the other boy.

"Take a look at this." Digging his elbow into Blaine's chest, Karofsky held the ring in front of his face. "You know it must be terrible to have come so close to saving your boyfriend just to fail." Karofsky's words made Blaine's blood run cold because he'd spent the last few hours crippled by the exact same thought. "Me on the other hand, I get to do exactly what I set out to do. You're my 13th kill. That makes Hummel the last one I need. I wish you could be there to see what I'm going to do to him. When it's just the two of us, I can take as much time as I want. Maybe I'll draw it out for a few days even. How much do you think a person can bleed? Do you think he screams like a girl? Will he cry for you when I'm cutting into him?"

Blaine knew that Karofsky wasn't bluffing. The arm around his throat was slowly cutting off his air supply and Blaine was trying not to panic. He wasn't afraid to die, but he couldn't leave Kurt alone in the arena with this sociopath. He was too far from his sword to ever reach it, but he saw that the knife he'd dropped was only a few feet away. Blaine forced himself to relax and focus on getting Kurt home. He might only get one chance at this.

Karofsky waited until Blaine had gone limp in his grip before he dropped the boy to the ground. Blaine crumpled at his feet and Karofsky aimed another kick at the boy's ribs. Blaine coughed as the impact knocked the wind out of him for the second time. He braced himself for another kick, and this time when Karofsky's foot connected with his shoulder, Blaine exaggerated the impact so he could roll to the side without raising the other boy's suspicions. When he was only a few inches from the weapon, Blaine threw caution to the wind and reached out with his uninjured arm to grasp the handle. Karofsky realized what Blaine was doing a second too late and before he could step on the boy's wrist, Blaine had moved out of the way. Armed, Blaine forced himself to his feet again and steadied his balance as he waited for the next attack.

As much as he was enjoying the fight, Karofsky had had enough. He was ready for the fun part to begin. Drawing his sword, Karofsky laughed as Blaine stood his ground, holding a knife in his damaged hand. Karofsky took a few steps back and bent to pick up Blaine's short sword. He tossed the weapon in the other boy's direction. It slid across the floor and landed at his feet.

"I might as well make it a fair fight. You wouldn't want to disappoint your adoring fans back home, now would you?" Karofsky knew he'd broken Blaine's right wrist, so even with a weapon the smaller boy would be no match for his own skill with a blade.

Blaine almost couldn't believe Karofsky's stupidity. Carefully tucking his knife back into his belt, Blaine picked up his sword and positioned his feet into a defensive stance. It was a good thing he was left handed. Karofsky probably had a lifetime of training with weapons, but Blaine knew outsmarting his opponent should be easy. All he had to do was tire him out. He just wished his chest didn't hurt so badly. Blaine was sure he had more than one broken rib. He was on edge, waiting for the other boy to make the first move. When Karofsky finally leapt forward, Blaine easily dodged his blade, bringing his own sword up to block the blow. Using his short stature to his advantage, Blaine thrust his blade at Karofsky's knees hoping to knock the boy to the ground. Karofsky had anticipated the move and quickly changed position out of the reach of Blaine's aim.

The entire audience held their breath as the fight continued. Burt felt sick to his stomach when Karofsky threatened to torture Kurt before killing him. He knew the boy wasn't bluffing. His heart had caught in his chest while Blaine struggled in Karofsky's arms. The sadistic and satisfied look on Karofsky's face terrified Burt. He wondered how much truth there had been to Santana's taunts. He wouldn't waste his pity on the brutal boy though. Burt bit his lip hard when Karofsky caught Blaine across the chest with his blade. Blaine had jumped backward quickly enough that the wound wasn't lethal, but Burt realized there was almost no chance that Blaine would win this fight. After suffering through an emotional roller coaster over the past few days, Blaine wasn't up to his usual speed or agility. In his weakened state he was no match for Karofsky's brute force.

Blaine was exhausted. He hadn't been able to launch an attack on the other boy for the past several minutes. Instead it had been all he could do to keep ducking and dodging blow after blow. It was a close call when Karofsky had grazed his ribs. Blaine could feel his shirt sticking to his chest as blood soaked through. He had no idea how Karofsky had the stamina for his continued attacks, but Blaine was starting to worry. Sweating and panting he knew his moves were starting to get sloppy and slow. Without warning, Karofsky swept his weapon at Blaine's feet. Blaine jumped to avoid the blade, but he lost his balance and fell hard. Karofsky used his advantage to kick Blaine's weapon out of his hand. Karofsky placed his foot on Blaine's chest, pinning him to the ground. He placed the point of his blade at Blaine's throat, gloating in his victory.

"Not bad. I'm sure that was very entertaining for the Capitol." Karofsky hadn't expected the boy to hold out as long as he had, and the fight had given him a rush. "But what should I do with you now? I could just kill you, but where's the fun in that?" Killing Anderson now seemed boring after the built up anticipation of the fight.

For the first time since the reaping, Blaine was terrified for himself. He'd come into the Games prepared to die, but he didn't want it to be like this. Just like Quinn, and just like Sam, Blaine wanted his death to be quick. He hoped it would be as painless as possible. He knew that wasn't an option now.

"I know what we can do. We'll make our own fun, and I'll even make you a deal. I know it's in your nature to be stubborn, so you'll probably just lie there the whole time I cut you up, forcing yourself not to scream or make any noise. And that's no fun for me. When I hurt you, I want to hear it. So we're going to play a game. I want you to be an active participant. If you're a good boy, then when I come across your little boyfriend, I'll kill him quick." Karofsky had no intention of keeping his word, but by that point Anderson would be dead. It would be even more fun to taunt Hummel with the mangled body of his precious boyfriend.

Blaine knew that whatever Karofsky had planned was going to be unpleasant. He would do whatever he could to spare Kurt from dying the same way. With a shaky nod, he agreed to Karofsky's sick deal. The larger boy smiled maliciously and sheathed his sword. He knelt on Blaine's chest, his weight already making it difficult for Blaine to breathe. Karofsky pulled the knife out of Blaine's belt and ran his thumb over the blade, testing its sharpness.

"Now where should I start?" Karofsky shifted his weight so he didn't completely cut off Blaine's oxygen supply. The fun would end far too soon if the boy passed out.

Grabbing Blaine's hair in one hand, Karofsky forced his head back, exposing his throat and neck. Karofsky pressed the knife under his chin and dragged it slowly up Blaine's cheek, cutting a shallow line across his face. Blaine winced when the knife cut into his skin, tears already starting to form in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them. Karofsky tightened his grip in Blaine's hair and pulled hard. Blaine cried out in shock and pain.

Karofsky continued making small cuts on Blaine's cheeks and face. As much as he'd originally wanted to disfigure Anderson, he realized it would be far more satisfying to keep him looking like the pretty boy the Capitol loved so much. When he'd finished with Blaine's face, he was bleeding from more than a dozen shallow cuts, but was still recognizable.

**CHAPTER 22**

Burt didn't want to watch. As a mentor it was always hard to watch your tributes fall, but this went far beyond that. Blaine was family. Burt had wanted nothing more than to someday see his son marry the incredible, selfless boy they'd come to know. Instead, because of the Games, Burt was forced to watch the boy be brutally tortured by a sociopath. What was worse, Burt realized, was that Karofsky would become a mentor next year. Burt would be forced every year to interact with the man who destroyed his family. It made him sick to his stomach, and he wasn't the only one. People in the Capitol were rioting, calling for intervention from the Gamemakers to put a stop to this. Burt knew it was useless. From the Gamemakers' point of view, Karofsky had fairly won the swordfight against Blaine. There were no rules or guidelines about how tributes were allowed to kill each other. In previous years, the Capitol had always loved the more violent, bloody kills. They were more entertaining. This year something had changed. Blaine had gotten into everyone's heads and hearts and for the first time the audience was fighting to change the Games. As Karofsky dragged the knife across Blaine's skin again, Burt wished it wasn't hopeless.

Blaine wanted to throw up. While Karofsky was cutting up his face, the smell of blood was making his stomach churn. As it ran down his face, Blaine felt it drip into his mouth and he started to gag. Karofsky was still kneeling on his chest so all Blaine could do was turn his head to the side. All that came up was bile mixed with blood. Karofsky laughed while Blaine continued to dry heave, trying to expel what little food was in his stomach.

Kurt had his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. He'd been running through the arena since the cannon signaled Santana's death, trying to find Blaine again. A few minutes ago he'd heard the clash of metal on metal that had to mean Karofsky had already found Blaine, and that both of them had a weapon. It also meant they were close. Kurt had been trying to run in that direction, but the Gamemakers seemed determined to keep him from helping Blaine. He ran into a dead end at every turn. In his desperation, Kurt even tried to scale the wall but all he'd gotten out of it were some new bruises and a skinned knee. In a last ditch effort, Kurt tried appealing to the Capitol. He looked to the sky, desperately hoping the cameras were focused on him, and begged them to please help him save Blaine.

Karofsky was in his element. This completely made up for the rest of his kills having to be done quickly. He had moved on from Blaine's face and was now slicing up the boy's shoulders and chest. He cut Blaine's jacket and shirt open and started drawing crude patterns in the boy's smooth chest. Every time Blaine would gasp or wince in pain Karofsky would make the next cut a little deeper hoping to force more pained sounds out of him. Karofsky used his palm to apply pressure on the fresh bruises across Blaine's ribs, making him cry out. He did this a few times, deciding that the boy's cries were far better than the music everyone kept going on about. Dragging the blade down Blaine's arm, Karofsky noticed his damaged hands for the first time.

"What happened here? Did you get too frisky with your boy toy?" He leered at Blaine and pressed hard on the palm of his hand until he yelped in pain. From somewhere nearby, Blaine heard someone shout his name. Kurt was close. Blaine tried to keep quiet, hoping Kurt wouldn't find them and rush into danger. But Karofsky had heard the shout too. He drove the knife through Blaine's palm, forcing him to scream in agony. Kurt's replying shout was panicked.

"Kurt RUN! Get out of here!" Blaine hoped more than anything that his boyfriend would turn and run in the opposite direction. Enraged, Karofsky twisted the knife, digging deeper into Blaine's palm, making him cry out again.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears this time. He hated himself for crying, for being weak. More than that, he hated himself for his failure. He knew Karofsky wouldn't keep his word. Blaine deserved whatever Karofsky did to him. He had taken two innocent lives in the arena, and it had been for nothing. Kurt was still going to die. His self-loathing had reached an all-time high.

"Kurt, please. Please just go." Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't hear his whispered pleas, and even if he could, he knew Kurt would never walk away when Blaine was in pain.

Karofsky watched appreciatively as tears slide down Blaine's face. He took the boy's face in both hands and pressed his thumbs into the corners of his eyes, smearing blood and tears across his cheeks.

"I promised I'd kill him quick. Don't you trust me?" Karofsky taunted Blaine as Kurt's voice grew louder.

Burt didn't even realize he was crying until Sue handed him a handkerchief. He reached out mechanically to take it, but didn't bother wiping the tears from his face. Sue took his hands in hers and they tried to find strength in each other like they did every year. All Burt could hope was that it would be over soon so he could go home. Back to the home he had built with Kurt and his mother. When his first wife died it had been unbearable to walk through the house that was so full of memories. Eventually the pain dulled and they rebuilt their lives. When Burt had married Carole, she and Finn moved in with them. It took a few months for the Hummels to adjust to sharing their home again, but they had made room to become a new family. Now Burt loathed the idea of stepping foot into that house. Kurt's touch was in every room from the sophisticated decor he had insisted on to the height chart his mother started when he was born. How was he supposed to go home and try to pick up the pieces of his broken life?

Karofsky was starting to get bored. He had enjoyed every moment of cutting up the boy on the ground, but he was ready to have fun with the boyfriend now. He was annoyed that it was taking the little faggot so long to find them. Karofsky yanked the blade out of Blaine's palm, smiling as he whimpered in pain. He forced the boy's hand open, holding it flat on the ground.

"Let's see you play piano like this." He positioned the knife at the base of Blaine's ring finger and pinky and started pressing down. Blaine's eyes widened and he tried to pull his arm out of the larger boy's grasp. He couldn't hold back his scream when the knife dragged across the bone. Karofsky was actually going to cut his fingers off. Blaine's terror finally got the best of him and he started struggling hard, choking out sobs as tears ran down his face. No longer caring about his dignity, Blaine begged the other boy to please stop. With a heartbreaking cry, he felt his shoulder pop out of place as he tried in vain to wrench his arm from Karofsky's grip. He screamed as Karofsky pressed harder, pushing the knife all the way through and severing his fingers. As soon as Karofsky let go of his arm, Blaine pulled his hand to his chest and cradled it. Karofsky watched the other boy with satisfaction as he shook with sobs and fear.

Burt's chest was pounding and he started to worry that he might be on the verge of another heart attack. He couldn't stop the sob that burst from his chest when Blaine had realized what Karofsky was about to do. The Capitol was a disaster. The entire city was bubbling with fury. The audience had never reacted so passionately to the Games, and the streets quickly turned to anarchy. Government officials finally declared a state of emergency and started forcing citizens to return to their homes. Burt had never seen anything like it, but he was too isolated inside his own head to consider the implications.

Kurt's blood ran cold every time he heard Blaine cry out. His boyfriend was in pain, he was being tortured, and Kurt was still trying to get to him. Selfless to the last, Blaine had screamed for Kurt to run. He begged Kurt to save himself. As if Kurt could abandon him now. He didn't know what he could possibly do to stop Karofsky, but he couldn't leave Blaine to die alone. Kurt let out a sigh of relief when the corridors shifted, finally leading him into the room where Karofsky was hurting Blaine.

**CHAPTER 23**

Karofsky was ready to finish it. It had been a rush when Blaine realized what he was doing, but now it was time to move on. He slowly dragged the blade across Blaine's skin one last time before thrusting the knife deeply into his chest. He twisted the handle, making sure he hit at least one vital organ before pulling the knife out and dropping it to the ground. Blaine let out a choked cry as the knife slid between his ribs and perforated his lung. He could taste blood at the back of his throat and realized with shock and horror that he was going to drown in his own blood. It would be a slow death.

Kurt watched in horror as Karofsky viciously stabbed Blaine. There was blood everywhere and Blaine was crying in pain and fear. Kurt put his hand over his mouth, biting down to keep from crying out. He needed the element of surprise. He saw Blaine's discarded sword on the ground a few feet away and Kurt quietly moved to pick it up. Karofsky was too engrossed in admiring his handiwork to notice Kurt slowly moving closer with his weapon raised.

Blaine was glad it was almost over. He didn't know a person could feel so much pain without dying, and he took deep breaths, wondering how many he had left. As his head rolled to the side, Blaine saw Kurt approaching them holding his sword, ready to strike. Blaine couldn't prevent the gasp of shock that escaped his lips, but he quickly turned it to a gasp of pain, keeping Karofsky's attention fixed on him. Kurt would only have one chance to pull this off. If he didn't aim to kill, Karofsky would snap his neck before he had an opportunity to strike again.

Kurt blinked tears out of his eyes and gathered every ounce of his strength and every bit of hate he felt for the larger boy and charged forward. Karofsky never even saw it coming. With a scream of rage, Kurt pushed Blaine's sword into his back with as much force as he could summon, severing his spine and exiting through his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Kurt didn't even blink when the cannon fired. He used the last of his strength to shove the body away from Blaine, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"I'm here. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Kurt gently wiped the blood and tears off Blaine's face. He tried to calm himself down, but he felt his heart breaking as he held Blaine tight. This was the moment he'd been terrified of ever since the Gamemakers had simulated it during training evaluations. Kurt squeezed his eyes tight, hoping that the image before him was all in his mind. Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand and he realized in horror that Karofsky had cut off two of Blaine's fingers. Kurt wanted to throw up.

"Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner. I'm sorry." Kurt kept whispering apologies, begging Blaine for forgiveness he didn't deserve.

Blaine closed his eyes, listening to Kurt's voice and letting happiness fill his heart. Karofsky was dead. Kurt was going to go home. Despite the pain and the smell of blood so thick it was choking him, Blaine's smile was genuine.

"Shh, Kurt. It's okay. I'm not afraid." It hurt his chest to talk, but he needed Kurt to let him go. Kurt was going home soon and the pain would be gone.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you." Kurt refused to accept that Blaine was dying. The Capitol loved Blaine. They wouldn't let him go. Not like this.

"I love you so much." Blaine was starting to feel cold and tired and he wondered how much blood he'd lost.

Kurt was terrified. He didn't know what to do. Blaine's skin was much paler than usual, almost ashen, and the pool of blood under them was growing larger. Kurt gently turned Blaine onto his uninjured side so he could breathe easier. He let go of Blaine's hand and put as much pressure as he dared on Blaine's ribs. Blood had already seeped through Kurt's fingers, so he quickly shrugged out of his jacket and wadded it up, using it to apply pressure. Within moments it had soaked through. Blaine's eyes were closed and he was so quiet. But he was still taking ragged breaths. Tears rolled steadily down Kurt's cheeks and he bit his lip hard, trying to stay strong.

"Blaine I need you to stay awake. Please I need you. Open your eyes sweetie. Do it for me." Kurt sighed with relief when Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "That's my boy."

Blaine just wanted to sleep. But Kurt had begged him to stay awake. He would give Kurt anything. So he opened his eyes and stared into the face of the boy he had loved from the day they met. Blaine saw the pain in Kurt's eyes and felt his heart break because he was causing that pain. He tried to lift his arm to caress Kurt's face, but he couldn't get it to cooperate. Karofsky must have nicked a nerve while he was slicing him up. Blaine let his head drop back and tried to force himself to stay awake. He focused on the pressure Kurt was putting on his ribs. The pain of it kept him grounded. Blaine's eyes kept slipping shut and it was getting harder to reopen them each time. He felt something cold and wet fall onto his cheek and opened his eyes again. Kurt had tears running down his face, but his tears were warm. Blaine felt another drop on his face and realized it was raining in the arena.

"Please Blaine. Please don't leave me. I need you. I can't go home without you." Kurt knew that if Blaine died part of him would die too. His heart would be dead and left behind in the arena. His jacket had completely soaked through with blood. The shallow cuts on Blaine's face and body were caked with dried blood, although the deeper ones were still oozing. His hand was bleeding heavily and Kurt hadn't been able to bring himself to look at the ground next to him where he knew 2 of Blaine's fingers were lying. Kurt knew he was being selfish, but he kept begging Blaine to open his eyes every time they slid closed. The first few drops of rain had turned into a light drizzle, and it made Kurt shiver. He felt his heart clench when he Blaine start singing quietly. His voice was just above a whisper, and Kurt tried not to think that this might be the last time he heard his boyfriend sing.

Don't you fret

I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt me now

You're here

That's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

And rain will make the flowers grow

Kurt's smile didn't reach his tear-filled eyes. Blaine's voice was so weak and Kurt knew there was nothing he could do to save him. He looked into Blaine's eyes expecting to see pain and fear, but all he saw was love. He sang softly, sharing one last song with the love of his life.

But you would live

dear God above

If I could close your wounds with words of love

Blaine had always loved Kurt's voice. He took a shuddering breath and continued.

Just hold me now

And let it be

Shelter me

Comfort me

Kurt sang with him.

You would live

A hundred years

If I could show you how

I won't desert you now

Blaine's voice was shaky and quiet. He carefully lifted his uninjured arm and rested his palm on Kurt's cheek.

The rain can't hurt me now

This rain will wash away what's past

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

I'll sleep in your embrace at last

The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed

The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest

A breath away

from where you are

I've come home from so far

Kurt took over again when Blaine stopped to catch his breath. Blaine's breathing was shallow and pained. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Kurt's beautiful voice. Blaine silently gave thanks that Kurt's face and not Karofsky's would be the last he laid eyes on.

Hush my dear

You won't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt you now

I'm here

...

And I will stay with you

'Til you are sleeping

And rain will make the flowers grow

Choking out the end of the song, Kurt watched the slow rise and fall of Blaine's chest that was the only indication that his boyfriend was still alive. The arena was growing colder and Kurt felt goosebumps pop up on his skin. His legs had gone numb from sitting on them for so long, but nothing mattered except for the dying boy in his arms. Blaine's skin was cold, his breaths were getting shallower, and he hadn't opened his eyes for a while. Part of Kurt hoped it would get cold enough in the arena that he'd freeze to death and die with Blaine.

Kurt had been lost in his thoughts and his grief when the Capitol anthem abruptly broke the silence, causing him to flinch violently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the winner of the 125th Hunger Games; from District 12, Kurt Hummel!"

**CHAPTER 24**

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine as a hovercraft appeared above him to take him back to the Capitol. Kurt looked on with disgust as a crane arm descended and lifted Karofsky's body off the ground. When another arm was lowered, Kurt started to panic. He held Blaine as tight as he could and started screaming when the crane pushed him out of the way and closed over Blaine's torso. Kurt threw himself toward his boyfriend with a heart wrenching cry.

"NO! He's not dead! You can't take him! Let go! He's not dead!" Truthfully, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine's chest rise for the last few minutes, but he refused to believe it. Blaine couldn't be dead. He loved Blaine. Everyone loved Blaine. How could they let him die like this?

Two Capitol medics approached Kurt and he lashed out trying to keep them away from Blaine. One of them had a needle in his hand when he reached the screaming boy. Kurt felt a slight pinch in his neck and he swung a fist at the medic trying to fight them off. He had to protect Blaine. In his mind he knew that if they took Blaine away, Kurt would never see him again. But he was so sleepy all of a sudden. Still struggling to reach his boyfriend, Kurt fell back to his knees with a defeated whimper. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was Blaine's body being lifted into the hovercraft.

Burt hadn't stopped pacing. He had been outside Kurt's hospital room in the Capitol since his son had been brought in. He still wasn't allowed to see him. No one had given him any information except to tell him that Kurt had to be sedated. Typically, at this point the victor's mentor would be preparing for final interviews and arranging transportation to their home District. When Burt refused point blank to leave the hospital, Sue took over and left him to watch over his son. After several hours of agitated pacing in the hallway, Burt finally collapsed into the chair that had been dragged from the waiting room for him. A Capitol attendant accompanied by an orderly approached him nervously.

"These are the personal effects from your tributes." She handed him Santana's letter that had been in Kurt's pocket, the compass he'd sent into the arena, and the wire bracelet from around Blaine's wrist. Burt's heart clenched as he reached for the bracelet. He had asked to enter the morgue to see Blaine and to say goodbye, but they refused. It was probably for the best. Burt didn't know if he'd be able to handle seeing him right now. Everything was still too fresh, too raw.

The attendant watched him with a pitying look on her face. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Her voice broke as she spoke. It sounded genuine, but the words felt hollow. No amount of sorry could put his family back together. Unable to comment, Burt nodded mutely.

The orderly waited until the attendant had left before letting Burt know that he could go see his son now. He explained that Kurt had been sedated when he tried to fight the medics in the arena. He was slightly dehydrated, weak from exhaustion and stress, and had a few superficial injuries that had all been treated. He had also been placed on a broad spectrum antibiotic to fight off any possible infection. Kurt was still asleep but should be waking up soon.

When Burt saw his son lying there in the hospital bed, it brought back painful memories of watching his first wife slowly fade away from sickness. He looked so small and fragile, but at least the sedative allowed him to have one last peaceful, dreamless sleep. Burt quickly crossed the room and took Kurt's hand in his. The joy of having his son returned to him was overshadowed by the grief of what it had cost them.

When Kurt opened his eyes and saw his father sitting next to him, it took him a moment before he realized he wasn't dreaming. Still groggy from the sedative, he looked over at his father and remembered not so long ago when their places were reversed. After Burt's heart attack he had been bedridden for almost a week and Kurt had refused to leave his side the entire time. His dad looked like he'd been crying recently. His eyes were puffy and red, and there were dried tear tracks across his cheeks. Kurt squeezed his father's hand reassuringly, still trying to remember why he was in the hospital. Had there been an accident?

Burt held his son's hand tightly as the confused look on Kurt's face slowly changed to grief when the memories of the Games started to catch up with him. He wished they could all live in the sleepy dream-like state the medication created, where the painful memories could be kept at bay.

As the memories flooded back, Kurt was having trouble breathing. It couldn't be real. He had imagined it, that's all. He looked at his father, silently begging him to tell him it was only a nightmare, that Blaine is fine. He looked at the door, expecting to see his boyfriend standing there, probably holding flowers because he was sweet like that. He _is_ sweet. Blaine _is_ sweet because he's okay. He has to be okay. But if Blaine is okay, why is his dad looking at him like that?

"No. Daddy?" What was left of Burt's heart broke at Kurt's desperate tone. His son hadn't called him daddy since the day his mother died. He had to put away his own pain and help his little boy. Burt wrapped Kurt in his arms and held him as he cried. Kurt's body shook with sobs and Burt started to worry when he began hyperventilating. He rubbed his son's back gently, knowing it was a meaningless gesture.

"I'm so sorry kiddo." They were empty words. When his first wife died he promised Kurt they'd be alright because they still had each other. This time he wasn't so sure that would be enough. As a victor, Kurt would become a mentor now. Every year he'd have to return to the Capitol where he would be forced to relive losing Blaine. The constant reminder would prevent him from ever being able to heal and move on.

Doctors and nurses came and went over the course of the day. They took Kurt's blood pressure, checked his fluids, and made sure he was eating. Kurt had mentally shut down. His behavior was mechanical as he tried to come to terms with the events of the Games. Burt stayed with him, wishing he could just take his son home right now. Tonight, Kurt had to face the Capitol audience for the victory interview where he would have to endure hours of questions about how it felt to win the Games. It was cruel and Burt had already begged the Gamemakers to cancel interview under the circumstances. His request had been denied, of course. The Capitol was practically buzzing in anticipation of tonight's interview. Burt could hardly believe how quickly things had gone back to normal for everyone else. It seemed they had all been opposed to having Karofsky as their victor, so they were ecstatic that Kurt had come in at the last moment to win the Games.

Kurt didn't think he'd ever be able to stop crying. He hated the Capitol for choosing him over Blaine. He just wanted to get tonight over with so he could go home. When the memories of the Games first started coming back, he had briefly considered taking his own life because he didn't think he could live through this much pain. His father somehow knew what he was thinking before he'd even formed the thought because Burt immediately reminded Kurt that it would be selfish and unfair and unforgiveable. The bluntness of Burt's statement resonated with Kurt and he realized he had to continue to live his life. Blaine had given his to keep Kurt alive. It was up to him now to remember Blaine, and to keep their love alive as proof that he had truly lived.

When his tears had finally subsided, Kurt's dad handed him a folded piece of paper. He took it with shaky fingers, unsure of its significance until he remembered that Santana had given it to him in the arena. She told him he would understand her actions after he read it. Kurt hesitantly unfolded it and felt his heart clench when he immediately recognized Blaine's handwriting. Reading it, he could hear Blaine's voice and realized how deeply he had touched the lives of everyone around him. Even an accidental encounter with a tribute, long before there'd ever been a chance Blaine would be in the arena himself, had left a lasting memory that may very well have saved Kurt's life.

Kurt's eyes were swimming with tears by the time he reached the end of the letter, but it wasn't the same inconsolable crying he'd been doing for hours. Instead, he felt warmth in his broken heart when he realized that their love hadn't died in the arena. Blaine had believed wholeheartedly in the power of unconditional and everlasting love. Tracing the lyrics Blaine had written for Santana, Kurt felt like they were describing how he felt right now. His life had been changed for good. He didn't know if he was ready to face the Capitol, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

**CHAPTER 25**

Unique helped Kurt get dressed for his interview. She had given him a tight hug when he first walked into the dressing room, but she didn't say anything. Kurt was glad. Everyone he had interacted with in the hospital had been quick to tell him how sorry they were and Kurt could feel his anger growing each time. When he was finished getting dressed, Unique silently led him to a full length mirror where he saw his reflection for the first time since training. He was thinner than he was when he entered the arena and he had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, but otherwise he didn't look much different. He didn't know what he was expecting, but somehow his reflection seemed like a lie when he felt so broken inside. Unique had dressed him in a sleek black suit with a dark charcoal dress shirt. It was simple but beautiful. Kurt couldn't stop the tears when he pictured Jesse making a matching suit for Blaine to be buried in. Blaine's father would be the one making any funeral arrangements and it broke Kurt's heart. He hated the Anderson patriarch and knew that Blaine would never want his father to be in control of something so important.

Kurt's legs were shaky when he finally walked onto the stage and prepared to face the Capitol audience once again. The excited shouts and thunderous applause made Kurt want to scream with rage. How could anyone be happy in this moment when they had supported Blaine so fully during the Games? It was as if the audience had already forgotten that only a day ago their hero, and the love of his life, had been savagely tortured and murdered. With a huge grin plastered on his face, the MC rose to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt refused to indulge the man by playing along. He wasn't going to pretend that he was happy to be here. He wished he could hold the entire Capitol accountable for what had happened in the arena. Not just to Blaine, but to the others as well. Twenty three tributes were dead because the Capitol found entertainment value in watching them slaughter each other. Unoffended, the MC gestured for Kurt to take his seat and welcomed the audience to the 125th victory ceremony.

"Now Kurt, we typically start the ceremony with a video recap of the Games, but in light of this year's emotions we decided to change it up a bit. We're going to start out with the questions portion of the evening. So let me ask you; what were your thoughts when you tried to solve the arena?"

Kurt was caught off guard by the question. He figured they were steering clear of asking about Blaine until they built up anticipation in the audience. Burt had stressed how important it was to make it through this interview. It was part of the dog and pony show that made up the Games, and he didn't know what the Capitol could do if Kurt was uncooperative.

"I don't know. I mean the arena changed so often that every time I thought I was making any progress I'd be back at square one a minute later." Kurt just wanted to get this interview over with so he could go home where his grief wouldn't be on display.

"This year's arena was an exciting new experiment for us. You already know that the social events hosted during training were created based on requests from our audience and sponsors. We wanted to give the audience more of an opportunity this year to influence the actual Games. I'm sure you're aware by now that several rooms in the arena contained an assortment of traps, even though we know you didn't encounter any yourself." Kurt nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Each time a tribute entered one of these areas, the audience had a chance to vote on which trap would be triggered. Let's take a look at some of the winners." The MC gestured to the video screen that had been lowered behind him just as a projector flickered on.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when he realized what he was seeing. He watched Blaine quickly figure out how to escape the shrinking room. The audience had voted for this? Kurt felt his hatred grow. He heard the crowd groan when Kurt and Blaine missed each other by mere seconds. Would anything have changed if they'd found each other at that moment? Would Blaine still be alive if he hadn't spent all of his energy trying to find Kurt? Another trap left a tribute standing on a pressure release trigger that shot shards of glass when her weight shifted. Somehow the girl survived by carefully dropping her heavy pack on the pressure pad as she leapt out of the way. The scene changed again and Kurt watched as Sam struggled through two of the trapped rooms. The video cut out just as Blaine rounded the corner and found Sam on his hands and knees, still recovering from nearly drowning. Kurt was glad the video ended. He knew what came next and he didn't want to relive it.

The MC questioned Kurt more about his experience in the arena, asking about watching Tina die, how quickly the Games ended, and whether the skills he learned during training had been useful. Kurt answered as politely as he could, but he knew the audience wanted to know about Blaine, and he didn't think he would ever be ready to face those questions.

"Alright, Kurt, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but everyone is just _dying _to know about those final moments in the arena." Kurt visibly cringed at the MC's word choice. He felt tears spring into his eyes as the memory of holding Blaine in his arms replayed in his head. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Kurt wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face from the audience as he choked out a pained sob. It was all he could do to keep from falling apart again.

"I can't." Kurt finally emerged from behind his legs and just shook his head. He was having trouble breathing. Kurt didn't care if the Capitol tried to retaliate for being uncooperative. He wasn't going to relive the worst moment of his life for the entertainment of the audience. The crowd groaned, clearly disappointed at missing out on the juicy parts of such an emotional interview.

"It's understandable Kurt, and there are no hard feelings. Isn't that right everyone?" The MC was met with silence until he shot a stern look into the crowd and a quiet murmur of agreement followed. Of course there were hard feelings. "It's time now for the video recap. We'll highlight some of our favorite moments from training and in the arena."

The video started with an edited recap of each reaping. Kurt tried not to remember that everyone he was watching was now dead. By the time it reached District 12 and Blaine volunteered, Kurt wasn't the only one crying. His whole world had changed in that second. The video continued to show some of the highlights from training, but Kurt noticed with a pang that the video focused almost exclusively on Blaine. Usually the video highlights focused primarily on the victor, but this year they were clearly taking a different approach. Kurt dug his nails into his palms trying to ground himself. He just needed to survive this interview and he could go home. The recap glossed over favorite moments from other tributes' interviews, but played Blaine and Kurt's in their entirety. His heart fluttered when he remembered that kiss in front of the entire Capitol. He could feel the ghost of Blaine's lips on his own. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but it hadn't even been a week. Kurt let out a quiet sob when Blaine admitted he wanted to marry him. Burt had already told him that he had sent Blaine his mother's wedding band to let him know Kurt was still alive. They didn't know what happened to it because the ring hadn't been returned with the rest of their personal effects. It was probably still in the arena, lying in a dried up pool of blood. It was just another piece of Kurt's life that was taken by the Games.

Watching the recap of the Games themselves was almost unbearable. Kurt's heart caught in his throat when the career pack cornered Blaine at the cornucopia. As Blaine took off behind Sam, Kurt watched Santana deliberately crash into another one of the careers, making it look like an accident. Her actions gave the boys precious seconds to get away. Kurt realized how indebted he was not just to Blaine, but to some of their fellow tributes as well. As much as Blaine had a target on his back, his personality also endeared him to the others who went out of their way to help him in the arena. It was surreal to watch himself on screen. Kurt felt like the few days they spent in the arena had blended together. He could have been in there for only one night or for several months. His brief reunion with Blaine felt bittersweet now that he knew how it ended. Kurt wanted to throw up when they replayed the entire encounter with Sam. He felt like his heart was being ripped out again watching Blaine break down over having to take a life. Then the arena tipped him beneath the floor and Kurt watched Blaine collapse in grief.

Kurt's blood ran cold when he realized they were going to replay every moment of Blaine's torture. He didn't want to see this. Kurt didn't even remember getting to his feet, but somehow he'd walked toward the back of the stage with every intention of ending this interview now. A Capitol attendant blocked his path and walked him back to his seat where he was pushed to the couch forcefully. Listening to each of Blaine's cries of pain, Kurt wondered if the Gamemakers realized that this was torture all over again. Even the audience had a hard time reliving the experience. He could hear other people crying, and he wanted to scream at them. They let this happen and did nothing to stop it. The Capitol audience that professed to love Blaine so much had not only let him die, but let it happen in the worst way possible.

Kurt hadn't realized how long Blaine had suffered at Karofsky's hands and he loathed himself for not getting there sooner. Ten seconds would have saved his boyfriend's life. When Karofsky drove the knife into Blaine's chest, someone let out an agonized cry. It took Kurt a few seconds before he realized the sound had come from him. He was hyperventilating again as he was forced to relive his last moments with Blaine. He watched his boyfriend struggle to keep his eyes open, growing steadily weaker as he bled to death. Kurt didn't want to watch, but he couldn't look away. As painful as those final moments had been, Kurt never wanted to forget what it felt like to hold Blaine and see nothing but love reflected in his gorgeous eyes. The recap finally ended with the Capitol medics sedating Kurt on screen, still crying out for Blaine.

With a teary smile, the MC nodded for the attendant to turn off the projector. Kurt wanted to punch the man for having the audacity to smile at him with that pitying look on his face. He wondered where this sudden violence had come from. The MC continued as if he'd read Kurt's mind.

"Well Kurt, we know this has been a lot to endure, and you're probably on the verge of taking us all on single handedly, but if you just bear with us for another few minutes I promise we'll make it all up to you." Kurt almost tried to walk away again. He didn't want to indulge this audience on the belief that anything could make up for what he had lost. The Games had stolen his innocence, his best friend, the love of his life. What could they possibly give him that would replace any of that? He caught his father's gaze from the side stage and was shocked to see a huge smile on his face. Burt definitely wasn't the type to pander to the audience, and Kurt was suddenly intrigued. His anger dissipated seeing his father's grin as he wiped tears off his cheeks. Kurt might not trust the Capitol, but he trusted his dad. And the look on Burt's face told him to have hope. So Kurt sat back down and nodded mutely to the MC.

"Excellent! Now, I already mentioned that this year we played around with social media and audience participation. Everyone was rooting for you and Blaine. You probably guessed that to some extent by the sheer amount of sponsors you boys had here. What no one could have predicted was how the audience reacted to those final moments. No one in the Capitol would stand for having a victor like Karofsky. We couldn't imagine having to welcome him back here every year as a mentor. Everyone was so excited when you came to our rescue. And Blaine's of course."

Kurt had no idea where this was going. He didn't kill Karofsky to keep him from winning the Games. He wasn't even trying to save his own life. Kurt killed him in his useless attempt to save Blaine. Even though he failed to protect Blaine, Kurt didn't feel an ounce of remorse for taking the Karofsky's life. In Kurt's mind, someone as vicious and cruel as Karofsky didn't deserve to live when someone as kind and warm as Blaine couldn't. The audience seemed like they were on the edge of their seats, an excited hum moving through the crowd. Kurt suddenly had a feeling like everyone else knew something that he didn't.

"It's no secret that everyone here simply adores Blaine." Kurt didn't catch the MC's use of the present tense. The entire audience was holding their breath. "We were all so taken in by the two of you, and so happy you found love in each other. I know you probably hate everything about the Capitol right now, and I don't blame you in the slightest." Kurt wished the MC would get to whatever point he was trying to make. "Before you pass judgment on us Kurt, the Capitol has a little surprise for you." He gestured to the back of the stage and the audience started to cheer and scream in triumph. Kurt followed their gaze and his heart stopped when he saw what had everyone so excited.

**CHAPTER 26**

Blaine was standing there, looking a little worse for wear, but alive and whole. Kurt was sure he was hallucinating. His heart was going to explode. Kurt stood up and hesitantly started toward his boyfriend. After the first few steps, when he finally realized this was real, Kurt broke into a run. With a huge smile on his face, Blaine limped forward and met him in the middle, his arms outstretched. Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, his smile so wide it almost hurt. He was laughing and sobbing, still in shock and trying to understand how this was possible. Blaine was still recovering from his injuries, so when Kurt jumped into his arms they both crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him wildly. He pressed his lips over and over to Blaine's cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. He placed his hand over Blaine's heart, then carefully laid his head on Blaine's chest, deciding right then and there that the sound of his strong heartbeat was the best thing he had ever heard. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here. I love you so much Kurt." He kissed his boyfriend, sorry for the hell he had gone through in the last 24 hours, but determined to spend the rest of their lives making it up to him.

The audience was beside itself. They had been looking forward to this reunion since the moment the Games ended. In an effort to stop the rioting in the Capitol, the Gamemakers had made a last minute decision to rescue Blaine by audience request. They put together a final poll for the social media campaign and the response had been overwhelming. Apparently the only thing more entertaining than tragically separating Blaine and Kurt was the thought of reuniting them and being able to take the credit for it. The Gamemakers arranged for Blaine to be removed from the arena at the last possible moment and announce Kurt as the sole winner of the Games. Another few minutes and Blaine would have bled to death. Kurt and Burt were kept out of the loop and it was decided that the Capitol would stage their reunion during Kurt's final interview.

Backstage Burt was cheering just as loud as the rest of the audience. He had found out that Blaine was alive only moments before it was revealed. In all of the years he'd been coming to the Capitol, he knew the audience always had their favorite tributes, but he never would have imagined anything like this could happen.

Kurt and Blaine held onto each other, lost in their reunion, until the MC cleared his throat and held a hand out to help the boys stand up. They moved to Kurt's seat on stage, keeping their arms wrapped around one another as if letting go would break the spell and wake them up from a wonderful dream. The MC took his seat and raised his hand to quiet the audience so they could begin again.

"Welcome back Blaine. Let me be the first to tell you how excited we are to have you back from the dead." The MC leaned forward and shook Blaine's hand enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to be back. I thought I was a goner for sure. I guess I have all of you to thank for that." Blaine looked out to the audience with a smile. "This is more than I ever could have hoped for." He turned lovingly to Kurt, still not quite believing this could be true.

Kurt held Blaine's hands in his and realized with a heart wrenching pang that the Capitol doctors hadn't been able to reattach Blaine's severed fingers. Taking in Blaine's appearance for the first time Kurt noticed the scars left by Karofsky's knife. Kurt traced the scars on his arms and face with his fingers, marveling at how beautiful Blaine is and how no amount of scarring could ever change that.

The boys answered questions from the MC for the next hour, unable to take their eyes off of each other for more than a few seconds and never breaking contact. When the MC asked them what their plans for the future were, Blaine stood up and moved to kneel in front of his boyfriend. The audience started to cheer and scream when Blaine took a familiar ring out of his pocket and held it out to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love. Will you marry me?"

Speechless, all Kurt could do was nod and throw his arms around Blaine again. They were met with thunderous applause as the Capitol celebrated the happy ending they had helped create. The MC waited until the crowd calmed down before he continued.

"I don't think we've ever had so much excitement in one interview. Let me congratulate you both on your Games and your engagement. I think I speak for everyone when I say we hope you'll keep us in the loop with the wedding plans." The audience cheered their assent.

Blaine stood first, pulling Kurt to his feet beside him. Both boys shook hands with the MC one last time and waved to the audience before they headed off stage. The second they were backstage, Burt had engulfed them both in a tight hug. Blaine was starting to get choked up as he held onto Burt. There weren't many hugs in the Anderson household and Blaine had always been a little envious of the relationship Kurt had with his father. Burt had always gone out of his way to make Blaine feel welcome in the Hummel household and Blaine loved the man in a way he'd never loved his own father.

"I love you boys so much." Burt had tears in his eyes when he pulled away. "Let's go home."


End file.
